I'm Not A Girl
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Sequel is up! It's called 'Overcoming Struggles'
1. Fighting Back

Adam sighed while Clare and Eli flirted a few lockers away. He was happy that Eli finally told Clare about Julia but he was confused with their relationship. They weren't dating but they acted like a couple.

Adam slammed his locker in frustration. The loud noise didn't even faze the two of them which made Adam roll his eyes. He really was happy that his two best friends were finally over their little fight but he had been feeling more and more like a third wheel because of it.

After Adam adjusted his cap and twisted his lock Drew and Alli walked up.

"Clare!" Alli's loud voice rang in Adam's ears as he rushed towards the bathroom. He didn't really care to listen to his step-brothers girlfriend drone on about how fantastic her love life was and ask if Eli had asked her out yet. He also didn't want to see Drew follow Alli around like a lost pup, even though she hadn't even been worried about Drew getting beat up by Fitz.

Fitz. He'd finally returned after his suspension and the tension returned with him. Adam found himself tripped, insulted and shoved into lockers more than when Fitz was gone. It seemed everyone just followed his lead so they'd stay on his good side.

"Still using the guy's bathroom, freak?" Adam froze in the middle of washing his hands.

Maybe he should've kept the 'special needs' bathroom key.

"Yes." Adam snapped when he couldn't think of anything else to say. He mentally begged Fitz to just leave him the hell alone.

"Did you somehow grow a pair during the week I was gone?" Apparently begging wouldn't help.

"Go to hell." Adam snapped before trying to push his way past. Fitz grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back.

"No, let's see." Adam was confused for a second, until Fitz started yanking on his pants.

"Stop!" Adam said forcefully. He grabbed onto his pants and leaned forward, trying to get his pants out of Fitz's grip.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam wondered if Fitz would ever leave him alone. Talking to Simpson obviously hadn't stopped the harassment, Drew standing up to him didn't help and even Eli getting him sent to court didn't do anything. His life at Degrassi was slowly turning into hell and nearly having his pants taken off in the bathroom wasn't helping.

Maybe it was his turn to stand up to Fitz. Show the bully that he wouldn't be taking his crap anymore. With that in mind Adam packed up his bag and left class. He was determined to find Fitz and get him to leave him alone.

"Hey man," Eli said, reaching his hand out to stop Adam. Adam turned to him, all his determination replaced with confusion.

What did he want?

"Yeah?" Adam asked cautiously. Clare looked between the two of them, obviously confused as well.

"What're you going to do?" Eli asked, startling Adam. Was he that easy to read?

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, chuckling nervously. Clare stared at him, her bright blue eyes narrowing.

"You aren't going to start anything with Fitz; right?" Clare asked her voice dangerously low. Adam shuffled his feet and looked between his two best friends.

"Of course not!" he said. Eli clearly didn't believe him but chose not to say anything.

"Good; because you know nothing good will come from that." Clare said, "It would just start more drama and you'd get hurt. Just ignore Fitz; it's not like he's done anything to you since he got back from his suspension." Adam held back a snort. The two of them were really oblivious to the world outside of their little bubble.

"Ok Clare," he said. She was still his good friend; even if they hardly hung out anymore. Maybe just waiting it out would be the best thing. "Nothing will happen." He'd even try to keep his smart comments to himself.

"Good," Clare said, a smile sliding onto her face. Eli gave Adam a 'you-better-not-be-lying' look that made Adam roll his eyes and raise his hands in mock surrender.

"I promise I'll avoid him."

"Ok." Eli said, nodding cautiously. The two said their good-byes and headed off to class. Adam stood completely still until the minute bell rang before ducking his head and shuffling to class.

"Hey girly," Adam froze and looked up. Fitz stood down the hallway, smirking. The thought of his promise immediately vanished and was replaced with his earlier determination.

"I am not a girl!" he shouted before dropping his backpack and storming up to Fitz. Fitz wasn't intimidated and just laughed at the short sophomore. Adam, not wanting to reach up to get his face, landed a hit in the gut that sent Fitz onto the ground.

After a second Adam comprehended exactly what he just did and realized his two friends, as well as step-brother, would be _pissed_. His worry vanished with Fitz grabbed his ankle and pulled; making him fall back. Before they knew it both of them were in a full-blown fight.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything D= Damn!

**Author's Notes:**

GO ADAM! YOU PUNCH THE FUDGLENUCKS OUT OF FITZ! I _soooo_ cannot wait for that episode! And if you couldn't tell this is based off that promo~ I don't honestly think this is what happens (it would be amazing and I would officially think I'm psychic if I did) but it was fun to write! (= I'm actually thinking of possibly turning this into a story, or at least two-shot. =/ your opinions?

Wow; I just realized this is my first Degrassi fanfic~! Woot woot (= of course it would be totally centered on Adam; that just shows how big of an Adam-Addict I am. XD

Maybe I should sign up for Adam-Addicts-Anonymous and try to break the addiction? XD I love the way that sounds! Adam Addicts Anonymous. (= That'd be a friggin awesome username! Watch someone do it now. And I'll be like; _Yosh! You so got that from me~_

Anyhow—who'd be joining Adam Addicts Anonymous? C'mon; you know you all would. He's just so lovable (= and Eli is fudging hot 8D Him and Clare are adorable together… _coughcough_ I still think Adam needs more screen time though _coughcough_

Sorry for OOCness, love me anyways?

V


	2. Suspension

Suspension.

He received a two week suspension for 'starting' the fight and Fitz only received a ten day suspension. Adam kicked the ground because of the unfairness of it all.

"A fight Adam, really?" Drew exclaimed, pacing back in forth in front of his step brothers bed. "Do you know how pissed mom is going to be when she finds out?" Adam knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Very." He answered it anyways. Drew shot him a glare, silencing him immediately. When he noticed the split lip, black eye and bruises again he sighed.

"You should've known he'd kick your ass." Adam shrugged, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder. The rational part of him knew that Fitz could kill him with his fist if he wanted to but the other part just really wanted to punch the bully.

Maybe Eli was rubbing off on him? Which is exactly what his mom thought when she got home and heard the news.

"I knew he wasn't a good influence on you Adam." She said, pacing back in forth as he sat on the kitchen chair. Drew and their father had been sent out of the room so she could talk to him. "Always wearing black and bringing you home _way_ past your curfew." Adam rolled his eyes. The only reason he got home late was because he'd beg Eli into letting him stay so they could finish a certain videogame or finish a comic.

He never wanted to go home and this was why.

"The first time he dropped up I thought someone was bringing your dead body home. Do you know how terrified I was?" he couldn't believe how badly she was overreacting. She hadn't flipped out this much when Drew got into a fight.

Favoritism; Adam thought as he tuned out her lecture. Instead he chose to ignore her words and just watch her reactions. Her mouth moved ten miles an hour, she kept throwing her hands in the air to emphasize whatever point she was making and she'd repeatedly turn to look at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Adam snapped back to attention and blinked.

"What—oh; yeah, of course I am." Her eyes darkened at his obvious lie. He found himself not really caring how pissed off his mother. He was sore and tired; he really just wanted her to shut up so he could go to bed. But, like always; instead of telling him his punishment she had to give this long speech that he didn't even listen to.

Maybe he'd be lucky and his only punishment would be her boring him to death.

"…always wearing black. Black hair, black shirt, black pants and even black _nails_! You really shouldn't be hanging around people like that…" Adam sighed when he realized his mother was still insisted that Eli was a 'bad influence' on him.

"I really think your overreacting." When his mother got quiet Adam realized he said that out loud.

"Overreacting?" she asked calmly. Adam knew he was in for it now. "Overreacting? My daughter just started a fight and you think I'm overreacting." Adam's eyes darkened.

"Son." He immediately corrected, making her freeze.

"Right, son." She corrected, losing some of her steam. Even after the bonfire she still had pronoun problems and never really got over saying good bye to her daughter for good. He sighed; he really thought she had had progress. "Now I want you to go to your room and think about what you did." Adam's eyebrows rose.

Was that it?

"I'll think of your punishment tomorrow." Of course that wasn't it. With another sigh Adam pulled himself off the chair, sore from the fight as well as sitting there for so long. When he made his way towards his room he noticed his dad and Drew sitting in complete silence.

They had obviously been eavesdropping.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Why is there dog crap on our lawn even though we don't have a dog?" Adam said; wrinkling his nose in disgust as he threw the bag in the trash can and clapped his hands together. Drew shrugged, not looking up from his magazine. It was only a week into his suspension and Adam was already bored out of his mind.

At first the thought of not going to school had been very pleasing to him, but he quickly found he didn't have a thing to do. Not only was he grounded for a month but he also had to do all the chores and was not allowed out of the house to hang out with his friends during his suspension. No new comic books had come out, his videogames were slowly boring him to death and he realized there really wasn't anything on TV during school time.

It sucked.

"How are things with Alli?" Adam asked, realizing he had reached an all time low since he was asking about his brother's girlfriend. Drew seemed to realize it to because he actually looked up from his magazine and cocked an eyebrow.

"That boring?" Drew asked and Adam flopped down on the seat next to him.

"You have no idea." He groaned.

"Maybe you won't be stupid enough to start a fight with Fitz then." Drew said and Adam sent him a deadly glare.

"Hypocrite." Adam said simply and Drew sighed.

"It's different when I fight Fitz."

"How?"

"Because I'm defending my sis-brother." Adam's gaze darkened. It had seemed that everyone was getting worse with the pronouns ever since he had brought Gracie back for a couple of days.

His hand automatically reached for his forearm and he shivered at the memory. He silently thanked Clare for knocking some sense into him for doing that.

"Sorry…" Drew apologized awkwardly before looking down at his magazine. Adam sighed; it was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Degrassi Adam would have more screen time and there would be more Eli and Clare goodness.

**Author's Notes:**

I have decided to continue with this fic because a couple of ideas have popped into my head recently (= Plus; Adam deserves love to! There isn't a lot of fics centered around him even though he's so friggin amazing! 8D

This was sort of filler-ish. Just me trying to write Adam in character and I really couldn't think of anything for him to do during his suspension. Don't worry; the next chapter will time-skip to him being in school. There'll be some Eli and Clare goodness as well as some Eli-Clare-Adam friendshipness (=

Random fact; I was listening to Apple Store Love Song and was laughing the entire time I wrote this xD That song is stuck in my head now cause I keep repeating it and my mom keeps giving me weird looks when I sing along.

Love me?


	3. Back To Normal

"Just got back at school and you already want detention Mr. Torres?" Adam jumped when the comic book was ripped from his hands.

"Wait, Mrs. Anderson!" he exclaimed as she started towards the front of the class. A couple of people snickered at his horrified expression. "That's a limited edition; I _need_ that!"

"You can get it back after detention today, Mr. Torres." Adam winced as she tossed his precious comic book into her drawer. "And you better be caught up since I sent the work you missed home with Drew." Adam laughed awkwardly before adjusting his cap. "You have until tomorrow." Adam blanched.

"To finish two weeks of work that I missed?" he asked in disbelief. She glared at him.

"You had two weeks; it's not my fault you didn't do the work I sent home with Drew." Adam slid farther down in his seat, knowing she was right. "Now if you're done disrupting my class I'd like to continue my lecture."

"I wasn't disrupting the class." Adam grumbled. All he had been doing was silently reading his comic book. She shot him a glare before she moved over towards the board and started writing things down.

Adam sighed; without his comic book it was going to be a long day.

**_xxxxxxx_**

He really couldn't believe it; he had turned into even more of a third wheel then before. He hadn't even thought that was even possible! Yet he sat all by his lonesome under the stairs because he didn't have anyone to sit with.

He knew he should've seen it coming. They were slowly getting closer and closer and pushing him away; it was only a matter of time before he was shoved out of the group altogether. He had just been hoping that he was overreacting and it would never happen.

"What are you doing down here?" Adam gaze lifted from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Eating…" he said nonchalantly, hoping his step brother would just go hang out with the jocks or his girlfriend. No such luck.

"Want some company?" Drew dropped his backpack and slid onto the bench next to him.

"Not really." Adam grumbled before sighing. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Drew shrugged.

"She's not here today."

"Ah; that explains it." Adam said; nodding in understanding.

"Explains what?" Drew asked; his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_Why you actually bothered to sit with me today._

"Why you don't have any hickeys." Adam lied smoothly, making Drew roll his eyes.

"I don't get hickeys every day."

"Um; yeah you do." Drew shoved Adam good naturedly.

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone giving _you_ hickeys every day." Drew teased. It was Adam's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah; you caught me."

"Well I've seen Fiona eying you. You should go for it." Adam snorted.

"Fiona, as in Fiona _Coyne_?" Drew's eyebrows rose. "Thanks but no thanks. She's probably been eying me and thinking; what a freak." Drew frowned.

"Don't be such a chicken! You've never had problems with flirting before." Drew said.

"Yeah; and look where that got me." Drew opened his mouth to say something before closing it. "Exactly." Adam said; nodding in satisfaction.

"Why aren't you with Clare and Eli then?" Drew asked, leaning back. Adam didn't meet his brother's eyes.

"No reason." He grumbled.

"Does little Addy-poo feel like a third wheel?" Drew teased, elbowing Adam in the ribs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam grumbled before adjusting his beanie.

"I'm not stupid. Everyone in school knows something is going on between the freaky Goth kid and the innocent Christian."

"Don't call him a freaky Goth kid." Adam exclaimed; immediately jumping to his friend's defense. Drew raised his hands in mock surrender and slid a little farther away from his younger brother.

"Ok, ok! Pull the fangs back in; I was just saying what I heard." Adam rolled his eyes and continued picking at his bread.

He really didn't want to have a heart-to-heart with his brother about how left out he felt. How he thought Eli and Clare didn't call him the two weeks he was grounded because they telepathically knew he couldn't talk; not that they were too busy with each other to even _think_ about him.

"The honeymoon stage will pass and then they'll start hanging out with you." Drew said; knowing his brother didn't want to talk about it but giving his advice anyways. "Just give it some time." He clapped Adam on the shoulder before grabbing his bag and walking away. Adam sighed and turned back to face the window.

Exactly how much time would they need?

_**xxxxxxx**_

Detention had finally ended and Adam found himself shoving everything in his locker as fast as he could. He didn't feel like getting jumped by Fitz when no one else was around.

"Hey."

_Too late. _

Adam sighed and spun around to face Fitz. Better to get it over with then try to fight it.

"Yes?" Adam grumbled, noticing that Fitz was alone for once. Maybe he could—no; Fitz was too strong for him to fight off.

"No hard feelings?" Fitz asked out of nowhere, pushing his hand out for a hand shake. Adam stared at him; his expression guarded and confused. Fitz explained; "About everything. The fight and stuff. I've put it all behind me so bygones be bygones?"

Was this some trick?

"Sure…" Adam said reluctantly, grabbing Fitz's hand and shaking it.

"Later man." Fitz said, pulling away and walking down the hall. Adam stared after him; confusion still etched on the younger boys' face.

Did that really just happen?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi; I'm not that amazing D=

**Author's Notes:**

Adam and Fitz… friends? D= Oh the horror! It does add a nice twist. And screw Eli and Clare for always ditching my precious Adam! D If something happens to him I'll blame those two… even though they are tied for my second favorite Degrassi characters.

And poor Fiona! D= Fuck Bobby for what he did to her! He deserves a punch in the face. And bringing her sanity into the case? That's screwed up.

Anyhow~ here's another chapter! I know I promised some Adam-Eli-Clare friendship going on but I'm trying to keep it from sliding too much from the storyline. And right now Adam's a third wheel –sob-

Love me?

V


	4. Fifth Wheel

Adam was walking up the steps to Degrassi when a large hand slammed on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin before he realized it was just Eli.

"Whoa dude chill; it's just me." Eli said; adjusting his backpack and giving Adam his signature smirk. "Someone's tidy whiteys are in a knot I see." Adam rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to admit to Eli that he had been on edge since the whole truce thing between him and Fitz the day earlier.

He still didn't quite believe it and was waiting for Fitz to jump him. He felt like he was walking on eggshells and the anxiety was slowly eating him from the inside.

"Very funny," Adam snapped sarcastically, his eyes scanning the hallway for Fitz and his goons.

"So where were you yesterday? Clare and I waited at the usual table." Adam stiffened.

"I—um—ate with Andrew." He said. It _technically_ wasn't a complete lie. He may have started towards the usual table; saw Eli and Clare sucking face and decided to sit alone but that part could be left out.

"Really?" Eli asked; his eyebrows rising. "Because I saw Drew sitting with the other football players." Adam mentally kicked himself.

"What's with the twenty questions?" he asked, chuckling nervously as he spun his combination. Eli leaned against the locker next to Adam; studying him for a second to figure out what was wrong. Adam didn't meet his eyes and stayed focused on sliding his books away. Eli; not able to figure it out, shrugged.

"I have some good news."

"That's good." Adam said, looking around the hallway again.

"Clare and I are together."

"Mhhmm, cool." Adam said, shifting uncomfortably and not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Dude!" Eli exclaimed; making Adam jump. "What's got you on edge? I just admitted that Clare and I are finally together and all you say is 'Mhhmm, cool.' What's up?"

"Huh? You and Clare are together?" _I already knew that_, "That's great! So you finally made a move?" Adam teased, nudging Eli's shoulder. Eli rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"Torres!" Adam stiffened and looked down the hallway. Fitz was strutting down the hallway with Owen and some other Neanderthal in tow. Eli stood up straighter; ready to jump to his friend's defense. He was shocked when Fitz raised his hand for a high five and Adam instinctively reached out as well. "Catch you later!" Fitz said, walking right by.

Adam and Eli both looked down at Adam's hand; wondering if the bully and sophomore really just high-fived like they were the best of friends.

"What was that?" Eli asked, looking back up at Adam. Adam looked at his friend before grabbing his bag.

"Nothing…" he mumbled; wondering why Eli's expression was making him feel guilty for high fiving Fitz.

"You high fiving a guy that threw you through a door is not nothing." Eli persisted.

"Technically it was Owen…" Adam mumbled under his breath. When Eli continued to stare at him he sighed. "Fitz and I have a… truce going on between us." He admitted.

"And when was this truce established?" Eli asked.

"Yesterday after detention…" he said, feeling like he was under interrogation.

"So Fitz just randomly came up and started a truce?" Eli asked; cocking an eyebrow. Adam nodded cautiously, almost hearing the wheels in Eli's brain spin. "And you didn't seriously go along with it, did you?"

"Well…yeah." Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "It's not a big deal; just a truce."

"Are you insane?" Eli asked, "This is clearly a way for him to get back at us!" Adam sighed.

"You're over thinking it Eli." Adam said, silently wondering if it was true.

"No I'm-" Eli's eyes lit up; making Adam gulp audibly. "Wait; this could work to our advantage. You could pretend like you are totally oblivious to what he's up to and when he's about to attack we'll counter-attack! It's perfect!" Adam smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

"No; it's perfect!" Eli said, smiling devilishly.

"Can't we just drop this get Fitz act? He asked for a truce; can't we just give it to him?"

"Of course not, Adam my man." Eli said, clapping Adam on the back. "This is war and Fitz doesn't really want a truce; he wants to perform a sneak attack. Too bad we caught on and it'll blow up in his face."

"Eli-" Adam groaned. Eli pretended to look at his watch.

"Is that the time? I've got to go meet Clare; later Adam!" Eli clapped him on the back before starting towards the front steps. Adam groaned and let his head fall back onto the locker.

Would this 'war' ever end?

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Hey, Adam!" Adam looked up from his tray at the sound of Eli's voice. He was sitting with Clare, no shocker there, but also Drew and Alli. With his eyebrows furrowed in confusion he cautiously approached the table.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have a seat!" Clare said brightly. Adam sat down slowly; wondering if there was some ulterior motive to his friends' cheeriness.

"Ok…" he muttered. The silence lasted for minutes and all they did was smile at him. "What drugs are you all on?"

"You're so funny!" Clare said; giggling like mad. Adam was really starting to question his friends' sanity when he saw Drew studying him. It all clicked.

"You told them." He said, staring directly at Drew. Everyone sobered up immediately.

"Adam-" Drew started but Eli interrupted him.

"We don't want you to feel like the third wheel." Eli explained and Clare nodded.

"I don't." he lied swiftly, "Andrew's just reading too much into things. So carry on like you'd normally would and stop giving me those creepy smiles." Clare chuckled and Eli wrist-bumped Adam.

"Deal." Adam smiled before pulling out his sandwich. As lunch progressed they finally stopped studying him and acted like normal. Alli sat in Drew's lap and giggled as he whispered God knew what into her ear. Clare and Eli continued to talk about the English homework but were saying other things with their eyes.

Adam sighed. They didn't want him to be the third wheel; yet they thought him being a fifth wheel would be any better.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi but I have Adam stuffed under my bed =)

**Author's Notes:**

I was going to wait to post this until _after _tonight's episode of Degrassi but eh. But I _soooo_ can't wait for tonight's episode since Adam is going to give Fitz a piece of his mind. Mwahaha! I'm so anxious!(=

Wow… I actually don't have some long rant about Adam being awesome for this chapter or some long story about my life. Go figure.

Love me?

V


	5. Trouble In Paradise

Adam ran his hand over his face, trying to stay upright when all he wanted to do was fall asleep on his locker. He really couldn't believe how much his brother liked Alli. The whole night Drew rambled on about how perfect Alli was, and how great she looked in her outfit.

It really gave Adam the runs.

"Long time no see." At the sound of Fitz' voice Adam pressed himself closer to his locker, hoping he'd turn invisible. He knew Fitz wanting to be his friend wasn't believable. Eli was right; it was all a part of the war.

After a few minutes and the pain never coming Adam wondered if he really did turn invisible. Slowly he turned around, only to notice why the pain never came; Fitz wasn't messing with him.

"Can I help you?" Eli asked; his death glared fixated on the bully. A devilish glint entered the bigger guys' eyes and he shrugged. Clare placed a hand on Eli's shoulder when he looked ready to punch Fitz.

"Just came to see if the rumors were true. That you fucked Jenna." Adam stiffened.

"Excuse me?" it wasn't Eli that spoke; he was too shocked. Instead it was Clare; who looked absolutely livid.

"I'd be careful Clare," Fitz continued, his pleased expression fixed on Eli. "Once he gets what he wants from you he wants from you he'll drop you and move onto the next girl." Eli pushed Clare out of his way and punched Fitz in the face.

"I would never do that with Clare!" Eli hissed, his eyes flashing. "Check your sources; I'd never do something with that blonde slut." Fitz chuckled and dramatically wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You'll regret that." Fitz said; his own eyes flashing. Adam jumped forward; using his magic power that always made bullies disappear.

"Teacher!" he insisted. Fitz glanced up before glaring at Eli.

"Later." It sounded like a promise.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"So I take it yours and Fitz's truce is over?" Eli asked after dabbing at his busted lip with a napkin. Adam sighed; wishing he hadn't chosen to ditch and hang around with Eli in his hearse.

"I guess; I just want to know why he'd randomly say you fucked Jenna." Eli shrugged. "You didn't duck Jenna right?"

"Of course not!" Eli exclaimed; looking offended and appalled at the idea.

"Good." Adam said, looking back down at his comic book.

"Wait…" Adam looked up, his eyebrows furrowing. Eli was staring at him with a shocked expression. "You don't honestly believe Fitz, do you?"

"No!" Adam said a little too quickly. When Eli continued to stare at him Adam sighed and nervously adjusted his beanie. "I'm just wondering where Fitz would get that idea…"

"He's Fitz!" Eli said, "He comes up with things to make people like our lives' miserable." Adam ran his hand over his face.

"Yeah; but it seems kind of random doesn't it? Did anything happen between you and Jenna? At all?"

"We've never even talked." Eli said, "I can't believe your quizzing me on this. After all the effort put into making sure I never hurt Clare you think I'd actually do it with that blonde cheerleader?"

"I'm just-"

"You actually think Fitz is turning into a good person, don't you?" Eli interrogated. Adam's defenses immediately slid up and he tensed.

"I just think this whole war is ridiculous and has gone on long enough." He stated defensively. Eli stared at him seriously.

"If you let your guard down Fitz will take advantage of that. I know you feel sort of like a third wheel because Clare and I are together but you shouldn't just jump at a person to hang out with when we're busy." Eli advised. "Don't be stupid."

"Thanks for the advice Eli; but right now it seems like _you're_ the one being stupid." Adam opened the door and flung himself out of it. "This whole war started because of you anyways." He slammed the door and stormed back towards the school.

"Adam!" Eli said, leaning out the window. "I'm just making sure you realize what Fitz is doing." Adam flipped him off. "Don't be such a girl!"

Adam chose not to reply.

"Shit; I didn't mean-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the school door closing. As Adam stomped down the empty hallway Eli's words rang in his ears.

_Don't be stupid._

_Don't be such a girl._

It seemed like everyone was telling him what not to be.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Adam," Adam stiffened at the sound of Clare's voice. Was she going to yell at him for practically accusing Eli of cheating on her with Jenna? "I need your help." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He honestly couldn't remember exactly what got him so pissed off at his best friend in the first place. Whatever it was; he planned to apologize once he found the Goth. Eli was there for him when he needed him the most and that was a friendship Adam wasn't willing to throw away because a stupid fight.

"What do you need help with?"

"Eli." Adam sighed; of course. "When Fitz was picking on him earlier, saying he was going to use me and then dump me…" Clare blushed and let the sentence drop, staring at her hands.

"Yeah?" Adam encouraged.

"Well Eli said that he wasn't going to do that with me…" Adam stared at her, wondering where this was going. "Well does that mean Eli hasn't thought of me in…_that_ way?" Adam's eyebrows furrowed before it clicked. Once it did he started howling with laughter. "It's not funny!" Clare insisted, even though giggles were threatening to pass her lips.

"I'm sorry," Adam said, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "I just didn't know you had those kinds of thoughts! Who knew little Christian Clare was having naughty dreams about Eli?" she smacked his arm.

"I'm not having dirty dreams!" she grumbled, "I'm just wondering if Eli hasn't been thinking of me in that way…" Adam continued to laugh.

"I never realized how insecure you were!" he chuckled, "It seems little Clare Edwards wants guys to have naughty dreams about her." Clare groaned.

"Ugh; you're impossible! Never mind," she growled while standing up.

"No, no; wait!" Adam said, reaching towards her with the hand that wasn't clutching his stomach. He forgot how good it felt to laugh. "I'm sorry; it's just a surprise that's all." She glared down at him before sitting down.

"This isn't funny…" she mumbled shyly, picking at her nails and not meeting his eyes.

"You're right; it's not." Adam said, trying to reign in his laughter. "But don't worry; it's not that he doesn't have naughty dreams about you-" she slapped his arm, "He's just not going to push you into something you might not be ready for. Trust me he's had plenty of naughty dreams, some he detailed when explaining…" he trailed off when he realized how red her face was getting. "That's not important! I just mean; he's serious about you. He isn't just using you for sex." Clare seemed to perk up.

"Thanks Adam," she said cheerily, grabbing her bag and starting towards the steps. "You're really good with relationship advice…" she added. Adam nodded and looked down at the ground, suddenly remembering why he was pissed at Eli.

_Don't be such a girl._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

D= -cringe- that as so horribly painful to write. The whole Eli-Adam fight was especially hard. I tried to keep them as in character as possible while also starting some drama between them; I hopes I did a good job D=

I just had to add the Clare-bit in there. I was re-watching some old Degrassi shows and remembered how she was into dirty vampire fan fiction so I couldn't help but add that in there(=

Did anyone see yesterday's episode? Where Adam joins the fight club thing? Phew; that was amazing! Fitz totally deserved to get kneed in his groin!

"_I told you; I don't hit girls."_ There are so many things wrong with that statement. One; Adam isn't really a girl; he wants to be a guy so let him be a guy and fight him like a man. Two; Fitz never came up with excuses to _not_ hit Adam before, so why start now? Oh; that's right. He wouldn't want to get in a fight with Adam because he's so bad ass! 8D AHHH! -squeal-

Fuck you Fitz! Haha; I still can't stop smiling at the fact that Adam totally owned him… _twice_! –Squeal-

Urgh. Can't wait for tonight's episode! 8D Drew better not do things with Bianca; especially after what she did to Adam. And if Clare sides with Fitz I may have to start hating her. And Adam had better be in this episode; I still believe he deserves _way _more screen time.

Hell; he deserves his own show! The Amazing Adam… or something less cheesy then that.

I still can't believe there are only two more episodes –sob- until the end of the season –bursts into tears-

All I have to say is the new season better come soon and there better be a lot more Adam-centric episodes. Otherwise I'll be po-ed and have to send my _'Kidnap The Creators Of Degrassi And Force Them To Do What I Say' _plan.

Again; sorry for OOCness.

Love me?

V


	6. Stubborn Boys

"Hey, freak!" KC shouted, storming down the hallways towards Eli; who was waiting at Clare's locker. Eli turned towards the sound as Adam pushed himself away from his locker.

"Great," Adam muttered under his breath, silently wondering what the football player wanted.

"I heard you called my girlfriend a slut." KC said, towering over the Goth.

"Girlfriend?" Eli asked, his signature smirk sliding onto his face. Adam telepathically told Eli to not do anything stupid. "I heard you dumped her, baby daddy." Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when KC's fist connected with Eli's face.

He was still pissed at Eli for what he said but that didn't mean he didn't consider him his friend.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. It seemed almost second nature to jump to his friend's defense. He threw all his weight onto the huge football player, making him stumble away from the fallen Eli.

"Shut up about things you don't understand!" KC said, glaring at Eli over Adam's head.

"I understand perfectly," Eli said and Adam squeezed his eyes shut.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Adam silently pleaded.

"You found out she was pregnant and dumped her." KC grabbed Adam's shoulder and tried to shove him out of the way so he could get to Eli. Adam slammed into the lockers and KC lunged at Eli.

"Stop!" Adam exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing the back of KC's shirt. He yanked with all his might as people stopped and started surrounding them.

"Get off freak!" KC hissed, grabbing Adam by the collar and slamming him into the lockers.

"Let him go!" Eli growled from his place on the ground, "Don't blame him because you'd suck as a father!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Teacher!" Adam shouted before KC could lunge at Eli again. KC head whipped around before he glared back down at Eli.

"We'll finish this," he hissed, slamming Adam into the lockers again before storming away. Eli pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"You ok?" Adam wiped at his mouth and looked up at Eli.

"Fine." He snapped, not giving in and being the first to apologize. Eli seemed to realize that and nodded stiffly; his eyes guarded.

"Oh my gosh!" the awkward silence between the two boys was interrupted as Clare rushed towards them. Her eyes were fixed on Eli's lip. "What happened?" she breathed, reaching towards it.

"Nothing," Eli said swiftly before catching her arm and smirking. It looked painful with the blood sliding down his chin. Adam rolled his eyes and walked over to slam his locker door shut. Clare jumped at the sound and her gaze drifted away from Eli's eyes and towards Adam. She seemed to just notice he was there.

As well as notice the tension between the two boys.

"Adam?" she breathed; her eyes wide. "Did you-?"

"No; I did not punch Eli in the face." Adam interrupted; insulted that she would actually think that. Even if he was kind of, sort of really pissed at Eli he wouldn't stoop as low as punching him.

"Right…" Clare felt ashamed that she would even think that. Adam wasn't a bad guy; and whatever was going on between the two of them would blow over soon enough. She started having doubts when the two stared each other down for minutes before Adam finally caved and walked away.

Both of them were too stubborn to apologize first.

"What happened between you two?" she asked, turning back to Eli. He was staring after his friend, guilt etched in his features.

"Nothing." He grumbled, snatching up his backpack and starting towards his first class. Clare sighed and shook her head.

Yep; they were both too stubborn to apologize.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Now pick a partner and takes turns reading the Titanic." Adam knew Clare was up to something. He could tell because she repeatedly looked at Eli, him and then back at Eli.

Something was up and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Isabelle!" he exclaimed, launching from his seat just as the teacher stopped talking. He had to do something before Clare made his move. "Want to be partners." The blonde stared up at him, her wide eyes partially covered by her bangs. She was obviously terrified of the boy that had literally thrown himself at her desk in his haste to avoid Clare and her dastardly plans.

"Um… sure Adam…" she mumbled, her face glowing red as she looked down at her book. "I'll start." Adam pulled up a chair and plopped down in it backwards. He mimicked the class and flipped his book open; keeping an eye on Eli and Clare from the corner of his eyes.

He and Isabelle read a paragraph each until he heard Eli say 'Adam'. His snapped up and he watched his two friends. It was obvious they weren't reading from the book, rather they were talking about him.

Great.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D= But I do own Isabelle; a girl you probably won't hear about ever again in this story XD!

**Author's Notes:**

It's not really the most exciting and long chapter so I apologize for that D= I just figured KC would still react to Jenna being called a slut; even if he did dump her when he found out she was pregnant =/

Anyhow~ if you couldn't tell I'm trying to get a chapter out each day (= I'm very proud cause it's been working out so far. I just apologize for all the OOCness that's happening. I'm trying to stay as in character as possible but still getting all the drama I want out there

xP

Random fact; the line 'I tape these suckers down cause they just get in my way' from One of the Boys by Katy Perry kind of reminded me of Adam during that scene where he was putting the gauze over his feminine parts XD

D= Oh shizzfungers! Yesterday's episode of Degrassi pissed me off. How could Drew do that? Bianca told his brother's secret to _everyone_ and he still hooks up with her? Talk about backstabbing your brother D=

And since when was Jenna and Clare best friends again?

"Fitzy needs a date." Sucks for you Fitz; go play with yourself. That's what Clare _should've _said! How could she just turn on Eli and Adam like that? I get why she agreed to go with him but I wouldn't of; I would've told Fitz to fuck off otherwise the badass Adam would kick his ass _again_.

Speaking of Adam—you knew this was coming—HE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH FUDGLING SCREENTIME! There is only one episode left in the entire season and he didn't get enough screen time! Grr. The new season better have a lot of episodes with him as the main person, as well as movies and hour long events.

Kind of like what they did with Holly J. She was hardly in any of the episodes and them BAM! She was in like all of them~

"Clare's going to the dance with Fitz."

"Adam!"

"Better to rip the bandage!" I love how he looks all smiley when he said that xD It was the only time I chuckled throughout that entire episode. The rest of the time I was screaming at Drew; telling him not to do it. AS well as telling Eli to punch Fitz in the face, cursing the creators of Degrassi for not giving Adam enough screen time and telling Clare to knee Fitz in the nether region.

…

The last episode of Degrassi is going to be on tonight! FUDGE, FLIP, FLOODLE, FLAMINGO, –censored-. Yes; I did put the word censored right there. But I just, can't believe it D= what am I supposed to look forward to watching and talking about every day? I'm telling you; I'll be going into depression until the new season comes.

And how will I deal with all the Adam withdrawal? D= I barely make it through days that he has no episodes on. D= I won't make it! I'll hyperventilate and pass out in the middle of English! Then my cocky, abusive and just plain stupid English partner will bury my body and no one will miss me!

Love me?

V


	7. A Brother's Worry

Adam still hadn't made up with Clare and Eli, even though it had been a couple days. They said tense hellos whenever they saw each other or they'd just ignore each other completely. Adam could tell Clare was upset but she figured it'd be better to let them deal with things on their own.

Something Adam was extremely grateful for. He didn't want Clare begging him to make up with Eli. She was a good friend and he had a feeling he'd probably do it. He missed hanging out with his two good friends. The people that accepted him for who he was and didn't judge him. Clare even helped him stop hurting himself when being Gracie became too much.

So, still not talking to them, he found himself in quite the predicament. He was in the middle of the cafeteria; trying to find a seat and forcing his feet not take him to the usual table with Eli, Clare and sometimes his brother and Alli. Just as he was about to give up and eat under the stairs again someone slid an arm around his shoulders while another person grabbed his elbow.

"This way Torres." Fitz said as him and Owen guided him towards their table.

"Um…ok…" Adam said nervously, peeking over his shoulder at the worried expressions on his friends faces. When he was situated in the seat next to Owen and across from Fitz their worry turned to shock.

"Thanks…" Adam said, feeling he had to say something to break the awkward silence.

"No problem." Fitz shrugged it off like it was nothing, when it really was something. It wasn't everyday your longtime enemy let you sit with them. "We're cool." Adam nodded and was tempted to ask what the whole Jenna-ordeal was and why Fitz couldn't be cool with Eli as well.

But the thought of getting attacked at all angles wasn't very appealing so he kept his questions to himself and took a bite of his sandwich. He nearly choked up that same bite of sandwich when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys." Bianca slid into the seat next to Fitz. Adam kept his gaze fixated on his sandwich and tried to shrink away from the girl. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her look up and take in his appearance. Her eyes narrowed for a second before she seemed to force herself to relax. "Adam." He nearly jumped out of his skin.

She hadn't called him Adam since she found out he was a girl. Ever since then he was referred to as 'tranny', 'freak' or 'Gracie'. Out of the three he hated the last one the most. He swallowed the bite and looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to play it cool. If Bianca sensed fear she would attack, like a shark sensing blood.

"No hard feelings?" he almost passed out right there.

"Um…" he forced himself to talk. "Sure." Bianca nodded and the table progressed normally. They joked, threw tiny bits of food at each other and mostly talked crap about anyone that wasn't them.

Adam stayed silent; wondering what kind of bad stuff was said about him when he wasn't sitting there.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Adam you have to be careful!" Eli said, rushing up to Adam. Adam sighed and slammed his locker shut. "With Fitz it could be some ulterior motive!" he froze. After days of not talking to each other _that_ was all he had to say?

No apology? No; "I'm sorry for making you the third wheel, calling you a girl and calling you stupid".

"Shut up." Adam snapped.

He'd already thought of Fitz having an ulterior motive. He just couldn't think of what that ulterior motive could be.

"You're just jealous because I'm already hanging out with other people when you want to make plans with me then ditch at the last minute for your precious Clare-bear." Eli's eyes darkened and his jaw clenched.

"Still Adam? Really?" Eli asked and Adam stood up straighter. It was no good; he was still shorter then Eli.

"I can handle myself Eli; I'm not a baby."

"You sure are acting like one. I'm sorry Clare and I are an item and like to go on dates sometimes-"

"Sometimes? Try all the time! You're just being stupid because I'm not following you two around like a lost puppy dog anymore." Adam snapped, his grip on his backpack strap tightening.

"Why would you even think that?" Eli retorted. "You're my friend Adam; you're the one that pushed me to go out with Clare-"

"And it was stupid of me to think that we could all still be friends when the two of you started dating." Adam said coolly.

"We can." Eli insisted.

"Tell that to the guy nights' that you kept bailing on. 'Oh Adam I'm studying tonight'; I'm not stupid Eli. The least you could do is _not_ lie to my face. And the only time Clare talks to me now is to get relationship advice."

"I didn't think that-"

"Save it; you don't have to explain anything to me. Now go run along and find your precious Clare." Adam turned around and started down the hallway.

"You can't even be happy for us; some friend you are!" Eli growled.

"Back at you." Adam shot over his shoulder. He pulled his backpack higher and pushed through the Degrassi doors. He was so pissed he didn't pay attention to where he was going; until he ran into something.

"I'm sor—Andrew?"

"Just the person I was looking for." Drew said; a serious expression on his face. Adam groaned; realizing a brother-to-brother talk was coming.

"Don't you have practice?"

"This is more important."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I-I don't –sob- own Degrassi.

**Author's Notes:**

About today's episode of Degrassi; FUDGE. I about pissed myself, especially during the knife part. But it was so fucking intense!

But still _not enough Adam_! Fuck, D= Can't wait until the fall. At least I don't have to wait until summer for something to happen.

Anyway; I was so full of energy from sitting on the edge of my seat for that episode I just _had_ to get this finished and post it. So you got two chapters today! (=

Love me?

V


	8. Overprotective

"Hanging out with Fitz, Owen and Bianca? Really Adam?" Adam had a strange sense of déjà vu as he sat on his bed with his brother pacing in front of him. "After Bianca told your secret to the entire school? After Fitz and Owen threw you through a _door_?"

"How'd you find out?" Adam asked; though he shouldn't have been that shocked. News spread around Degrassi like wildfire. It was only a matter of time before Drew found about the truce.

"Clare told me." Adam's hand clenched into fists. Of course Eli would've talked to Clare about it; but why did she go to _Drew_ of all people?

"Well it's not any of your guys' business who I hang out with." Adam snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his older brother.

"They're you friends Adam!" Drew exclaimed instantly, "And I'm your brother; it's my job to watch out for you-"

"I can handle it!"

"Really? It doesn't seem like it. You aren't handling it by trusting the people that made your life living hell."

"If they want to make amends who am I to stop them?" Adam shot back, "And I never said I trusted them! All we're doing is hanging out!"

"Hanging out with them still isn't a good idea!" Drew exclaimed, "They could beat you up at any minute Adam! Fitz will probably distract you and Bianca will jump you from behind!"

"You're being paranoid!" Adam said, "You and Eli need to calm down; I can handle myself."

"Stop saying that!" Drew exclaimed.

"I'll keep saying it until you all stop treating me like a baby!" Adam knew that he and Drew had been the best of friends since the day they met, but sometimes he really _pissed him off_. Drew always acted like the protective older brother, more so when Adam admitted to everyone he didn't want to be Gracie, and it always made him feel weak.

He could handle himself.

"Adam I'm-"

"Just watching out for me, making sure I don't get hurt, yeah. I get it; I've heard that a million times today Andrew." Drew stared down at him for a second before sighing in defeat. He knew his brother was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him; not matter what he said.

"Please just watch out for yourself." Drew insisted; his eyes filled with worry. Adam rolled his eyes and fell back onto his back, reaching over to grab a comic book.

"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively. Drew stood there for a few seconds as Adam flipped through his comic book before leaving. Once the door slammed closed behind him Adam dropped the comic book on his face.

He was already worried enough about Fitz jumping him out of nowhere; Eli and Drew's worries were not helping him at all.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"I can't believe it; darts." Bianca was grumbling days later to herself as well as aiming for the bull's eye. Adam chuckled nervously and nodded in agreement, eying the pointy objects in her hand as he did so. Ever since she had found out his secret she purposely made his life hell, or avoided him at all costs. That is why he nearly jumped out of skin when Bianca marched directly over to him when they had to pick partners and grabbed his jacket.

The teacher had almost reacted as well, but stopped when he realized Bianca wasn't doing anything menacing. She had simply said 'we're partners' and dragged him over to one of the many dart boards. He was still pissed at her for what she did but being on speaking terms was better than getting shoved and called a 'freak' everyday. When he stood by Bianca, who was still about an inch taller than him, no one dared insult him.

The figured they'd face Bianca's wrath if they did.

"God; this is pointless!" she hissed. Playing darts was clearly not one of the girl's strong points…ruining people's lives were.

Adam shook that thought away and tossed the dart, getting it in the green zone. Bianca stared at the dart and then over at Adam.

"How did you do that?" Adam shrugged. He didn't bother explaining that he didn't have any friends to hang out with after school so he spent extra time playing darts in his room as well as re-reading comic books.

"Skill." He offered simply. She nodded before a small smile crept onto her face.

Not a; 'I'm about to fuck your face up' or 'I'll play innocent so you'll let your guard down' smile either. It seemed like a real, genuine smile.

"Teach me?" she demanded. Adam went even paler and opened his mouth to say something. How was he supposed to teach her how to throw a dart?

Luckily the bell chose that exact moment to ring and they were all dismissed. Later Adam sat with Fitz and them at lunch again, trying his hardest not to stare. He thought about their conversation from remedial gym and couldn't help but wonder; had she been _flirting_ with him?

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare and Eli both stood by Clare's locker; talking about Adam, _again_.

"It's just so weird without him there…" Clare was talking about the movie night they tried to have before. They chose horror, just because it was supposed to be Adam's turn to choose. It wasn't the same without Adam cringing, screaming 'Don't go in there' when the blonde crawled into a dark hole, or 'Boo-yahing' at all the sexual parts. They didn't even finish one bowl of popcorn. If Adam had been there they'd have to refill it three times before the movie would even start.

"I know." Eli nodded in agreement. It was also odd not having a guy's night every Friday with the sophomore. If he made plans with Clare that day Adam wouldn't ignore him for a couple of days, wanting to tell Eli to ditch Clare but not having the heart to. He had no one to have guy-talk with and couldn't go to anyone if he and Clare had an argument.

Clare nibbled on her bottom lip for a second. Wanting to say something; but not exactly sure how to approach the subject.

"Maybe we should just apologize?" she blurted.

"I've tried," That was not the reply she thought she would get. She figured he'd be stubborn about it, just like with everything else. Then she realized that Adam and Eli were best friends; of course Eli would sacrifice his 'man pride', as Adam put it, to be friends with the sophomore again. "He's being stubborn and won't even listen to me." Clare nodded in understanding.

She didn't know the details of Adam and Eli's fight, but she got the basic gist. Naturally Adam would be stubborn and make the two of them do more to have him accept their apology. Sighing, she watched her old friend walk down the hallway.

He was walking down the hallway between Fitz and Owen, making them laugh at his joke. Fitz clapped him on the shoulder and shook his hand with a large smile on his face.

"Dude; you're hilarious." Fitz said as they walked past and Adam forced a smile. Clare sighed and shut her locker. She already knew how funny Adam was; he always made them smile no matter what they were going through. Eli turned to glare and both of them missed Adam looking over his shoulder at them with a guilty frown on his face.

"We have to do something." Clare nearly jumped at the sudden voice. She glanced behind her as Drew walked up to the two of them.

"I know." Eli said simply. He had already been thinking of ways to get Adam to listen. He would gladly announce to the entire school that he really wanted his best friend back.

"I might have an idea…" Eli was surprised that it was Clare that spoke; not Drew. His eyebrow rose and a slow smirk slid onto his face, making Clare blush.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

My English partner is still being such a friggin asshat! I go up to the front of the class to present my essay and he made fun of the fact that I can't say chronological.

"…I put them in korgilogica-"

"It's pronounced _chronological_ Ana."

STFU ASSHAT! Only my friends can call me Ana. Urgh; he just loves trying to make me look like a dumb ass in front of the whole class. It's not my fault I can't pronounce it correctly! D= At least I can spell it.

The worst part was my English teacher just sitting there. He interrupted my essay; she should've expelled his ass right there D=

I _almost_ didn't make it through the day. On top of Cameron calling Kyle an "attention-seeker" and my English partner making fun of the way I talk I realized that _THE SEASON OF DEGRASSI IS OVER!_ D= I smacked myself for forgetting in Math today (after I stepped on a spider that Rachel and Macy were spazzing out about and handing out tests) and nearly started sobbing in the middle of my test.

I could see my teacher going; "Anais, are you sobbing because you can't find the value of x?"

"No sir; I just realized I'll start going through withdrawal soon!"

"Withdrawal? Anais-"

"Adam withdrawal, sir! Ten times worse than any other type of withdrawal!"

He'll get it since my obsession with Degrassi is legendary XD.

I hardly got any sleep last night because the intensity of last night's episode. And I know I already said this during the last chapter but; Adam didn't get enough screen time! What the hell D=

Love me?

V


	9. Peer Pressure

Adam walked down the hallway and passed Clare's locker, where Clare and Eli were making out. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he opened his mouth to make a teasing comment before catching himself.

They weren't speaking to each other. And if they weren't speaking to each other then Adam had no right to make a teasing comment about them sucking face and needing to get a room. Instead he opened his locker and buried his head in it, trying to keep the smile off of his face. Even if he was pissed at Eli, not talking to his two friends and pissed about being a third wheel he was still glad they were finally a couple.

It took them long enough to admit their feelings for each other.

A hand smashed into Adam's locker, slamming it closed and nearly taking Adam's head off.

"Hey girly." Owen snickered after he said girly and high fived Fitz. Adam forced a laugh, knowing that they weren't insulting him like they did before the truce. Now they just liked to joke around about him really being a girl. Adam understood; he always joked around about Eli's 'emoness' and Clare's 'innocence'. They also joked around about his obsession with comic books and horror movies. It was just something that friends did.

But Clare and Eli seemed to realize joking about him being a transgender was out of the question. Owen and Fitz didn't seem to get that; and Adam didn't think it was worth explaining to the two of them. Instead he just went on laughing, wondering what happened to the sarcastic Adam that would always tell Fitz off and get beat up for it.

"… We should see The Exorcism or something…" Owen was saying, but Adam didn't really pay attention.

"Hey boys." Bianca greeted, sliding up next to the locker. Owen and Fitz nodded in her direction but continued to discuss the movie plans. She turned to Adam, her brown eyes expectant.

"Um… hey." He said casually, opening his locker again to grab the rest of his books. He was still feeling slightly awkward about the whole darts incident. He was really good with relationships and knew for a fact that she had been flirting with him, it wasn't just his imagination. The question on his mind was _why_.

If it had been a few weeks earlier he probably would've been ecstatic to have Bianca flirting with him after she found out his secret, but now it was just weird. The girl was hot, he'd give her that, but he didn't like her anymore. There were no feelings there at all.

In fact; he wished that she'd just stop.

"Yo, Torres. Going to the gym after school today?" Fitz asked, shoving Adam's shoulder to get his attention. Adam stumbled but quickly regained his balance and glanced up at him.

"Um, yeah… sure." He said uncertainly, slamming his locker door shut. Fitz, Bianca and Owen chuckled and walked down the hallway with him.

"You can be so funny sometimes." Bianca said, lightly punching him in the shoulder. Adam laughed along with them; wondering exactly what he did that was so funny.

"Whoa, Torres, where are you going?" Adam paused and glanced over his shoulder. Fitz, Owen and Bianca were staring at him curiously. He looked back at the door number, making sure he was going to the right class.

"English?" he phrased it like a question. Where did they think he was going?

"Not today little man," Fitz said and Bianca grabbed his arm. They started walking towards the doors that led to the parking lot.

"Um… why?" he questioned, wondering if they were going to drag him to his death.

"We're ditching today." Adam already grasped that concept. He'd ditched class before, but never with a group of people that could commit murder. "We're going to chill in Bianca's car; we have some things stowed there."

Guns, knives? Perhaps a body bag they could stuff him in?

"Dude, relax." Bianca was the first to realize how tense Adam was. "It's not like we're going to kill you or anything." They all chuckled, not noticing how forced Adam's was.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"So the plan's going to be put into effect tonight?" Eli asked and Clare nodded.

"Adam Torres?" the teacher called during roll, making Eli and Clare instinctively turn towards his seat. They had been trying not to watch him the whole day and during the process they didn't even notice he was missing. Clare's eyebrows furrowed.

"He was at lunch…" she mumbled, looking over at Eli. He glanced at Adam's seat, the door and then back at Clare.

"I'm guessing he's out with his buddies." He said cruelly. The rest of the class went by in a flash, with both Eli and Clare worrying about Adam's whereabouts. When it was over Eli was out in an instant with Clare on his heels.

"Hey," Drew was waiting for them. He lifted his arm and held out the movie towards them. "I just got it." Eli nodded.

"Have you seen Adam?" she questioned Drew. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He has English with _you_, not me." He said, looking around for his younger brother.

"Yeah but he wasn't there today." Clare said while nibbling on her lower lip. "We think that he's out with Fitz or something…" Drew sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. One day his brother was going to get himself killed.

"I'm sure he's ok," he said, trying to soothe the younger girl. "They wouldn't do anything to him because they'd be the automatic suspects. And Adam isn't stupid enough to go in a dark alleyway with them or something…" Clare nodded but noticed he was trying to convince himself rather than them.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam stared at the three bullies, wondering just how stupid they could be. Bianca was strewn across the back seat, completely wasted but still chugging the rest of the bottle. Owen was sitting in the driver's seat, completely passed out against the steering wheel. Adam was sitting on top of the car, letting his feet dangle off the side as he insisted he didn't want any.

"Isn't getting drunk on school grounds pretty…stupid?" Adam asked, glancing around the student parking lot. Fitz just chuckled and shoved the bottle at Adam.

"No need to be stiff Torres, take some." Adam snatched the bottle Fitz was offering him and slammed it down next to him.

"No thanks." He said and Fitz snorted.

"Should've known you wouldn't be any fun." He grumbled before reaching in the trunk for more. Adam rolled his eyes and tipped the bottle, letting the contents pour onto the ground.

He wasn't stupid enough to fall into peer pressure like that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D= If I did Adam would have a bazillion more hours of screen time.

**Author's Notes:**

I bet some of you thought Bianca/Adam was going to happen because of the last chapter, didn't you?

Well;_ MWAHAHAH! _

I tricked all of you 8D I'm not really that much interested in the Bianca/Adam couple (although I admit to liking a few stories with that as the main couple) so that probably won't be happening in this fic.

Sorry to those of you that really like the couple; I'm more of a Fiona/Adam shipper myself. And there are some stories out there that sparked my interest with Eli/Adam ships, but I could never write that~ But I think he's more awesome as the fantastic, awesome single person that is always there for his friends and never lets anyone change him =)

But Fitz, Owen and Bianca are horrible influences on him D= How dare they make him ditch (although he's probably ditched before to read some comic books xP) and then try to get him to drink!

No! Naughty Owen, Fitz and Bianca.

Expect another update later today~(=

Love Me?

V


	10. Movie Nights

Adam paced around his room; furious at everyone. He couldn't believe Drew would invite Eli and Clare over for a 'movie night' when he hardly ever spoke to them before. It was obvious he was trying to make them friends again, and what was worse was the fact that their mother went along with it!

Why couldn't his controlling mother and nosy brother just mind their own business? And of course they just had to go and rent Lilith's Funeral; a movie he had wanted to see for the longest time. The doorbell ringing snapped him out of him rage and he glared at his bedroom door.

"Can you get that Adam?" No way in hell.

"You do it Andrew!" he shouted back, turning away from his door and kicking his bed.

"Fine!" Adam couldn't help himself; he curiously peeked out of his door. He saw Drew's retreating figure start walking down the stairs. After he heard Drew open the door and greet Eli and Clare he followed.

"Good to see you again Mrs. Torres." Clare said kindly, shaking the woman's hand.

"You too Clare," she responded kindly, "You as well Eli." Eli gave a nod in greeting before looking past her. Adam and his eyes met for a second and everyone turned to see what Eli was looking at.

"So you couldn't get the door yet you can just stand there?" Drew teased, trying to make light of the situation. Adam glared and started turning around, ready to go to his room and lock himself away. Before he could get far his mother called after him.

"Oh Adam; could you pick me up something from the dot?" she called. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. After a few seconds he turned around and stood at the top of the stairs again.

"Sure," he grumbled, watching his mom's eyes light up. Drew, Eli and Clare all exchanged a glance; clearly up to something. Adam's stomach dropped and he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh good!"

_**xxxxxxx**_

"I don't know if this plan is going to work…" Clare muttered, glancing down at her hands after she made herself comfortable on the couch. Eli sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Adam didn't look too happy to see us."

"Don't worry," Drew said, plopping down in the loveseat. "He's ecstatic. When I asked mom about you two coming over he seemed almost happy, and when I pulled out the movie he had this longing look in his eyes." Drew chuckled at the memory, but was silent when he remembered what happened after that.

The knowing look in his Adam's eyes as he glared at him before storming from the room in a huff.

"I hope so." Clare sighed. She really missed Adam.

"When he does get back I'm going to see why he ditched class." Drew said, glancing at the door again.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Hey!" Adam looked up from his bag from the Dot and looked around. The large, intimidating KC was stomping towards him. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

What did he want now?

"Yeah?" Adam grumbled, only slightly frightened of the football player.

"Where's your emo friend?" KC sneered and Adam flinched. No need to explain to the Neanderthal that he and Eli weren't exactly on 'friend' terms anymore.

"On a date with Clare; is that all you wanted to know?" Adam snapped before trying to push past him. KC grabbed his shoulders and shoved his back; his eyes narrowed.

"A date with Clare?" Adam wrinkled his nose in disgust when the smell of alcohol met his nostrils. Of course the idiot would go off and get drunk.

"Lay off the booze dude," Adam grumbled before adjusting the bag in his hands. "Yeah; on a date with Clare." KC's fist slammed into Adam's face before he could flinch. "Dude!" Adam exclaimed, dropping the bag and grabbing his jaw.

"Watch the attitude freak." KC snapped, his eyes narrowed. "And give this," KC landed a blow to Adam's stomach, "To your emo friend. Tell him to stay the hell away from Clare and never talk shit about Jenna." Adam kneeled over and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Can you repeat that?" Adam wheezed. He kept telling himself to shut up but he was not able to miss the opportunity for a snarky comment; even in the face of danger. "I didn't quite catch that." KC shoved him onto the ground and kicked him in the side.

"Got it now?" KC growled.

"Loud and clear," Adam groaned. KC glared down at the sophomore before stomping away. Adam took a few minutes to collect himself before pushing himself from the ground, wincing as his ribs screamed in protest. Taking a deep breath he retrieved the bag off the ground and started limping towards his house.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"He's taking forever." Clare noted as she turned away from the clock. Eli leaned back into the couch cushions, glancing up from the TV and nodding.

"I guess."

"Maybe making him walk wasn't the best idea." Adam's mom said worriedly, pacing in front of the TV. Drew sighed rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure he's fine mom," Drew insisted, trying to mask his own worry. "It takes a while to get to the Dot and then home." Just as he said that the door opened.

"Adam!" his mom exclaimed in relief. Adam stiffened before closing the front door altogether. Everyone stared at him, noticing how dirty and disheveled his clothes were. "What took so long? Are you ok?"

"There was a long line." Adam lied. He kept his gaze on the ground, not really wanting them to see his split lip. He also didn't want to look at Eli and Clare after KC's little performance. "And then I fell. Here's the food." He shoved the bag at his mom and stalked towards the staircase.

A large hand slammed down on his bad shoulder, making him wince.

"You sure you're ok?" Drew asked, peering down at his brother's face. Adam tipped his cap down to cover his face.

"Totally. You guys have fun; heard Lilith's Funeral was a really creepy movie." He shrugged his brother's hand off and started up the staircase.

"You could-" Clare started, making Adam pause. "You could watch it with us if you want?"

"I appreciate the offer Clare," Adam started, making Clare visibly deflate. "But I'm super tired and just want to go to bed. I'll watch it some other night."

"We only have it for tonight!" his mother jumped in. Adam forced a shrug.

"Then tell me about it some other time. Night." He rushed up the stairs and they heard the slam as his door shut.

"So much for that plan." Clare sighed. Drew nodded, disappointment flying onto his face.

"I'm sorry," his mother said, rubbing Clare's shoulder before starting towards the kitchen. Drew and Clare turned towards Eli; who had a curious expression on his face.

"What's up?" Drew asked curiously.

"Was he limping?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D= If I did the new season would be coming sooner.

**Author's Notes:**

No; Lilith's Funeral is not a real comic book or movie… and if it is that was purely coincidental XD

So here is another chapter~ you didn't think that KC would just drop it, did you? Of course he wouldn't! Especially since Eli called him out on ditching Jenna once he found out she was pregnant. He even said it himself; 'his life was hanging by tape' … or something like that. Jenna getting pregnant probably pushed him over the edge~

Ah; just got to love the drama! (=

D= It's depressing though cause Eli, Clare and Drew's plan probably would've worked if it wasn't for KC. Now Adam's got to hide a busted lip. Eli has some sharp eyes (= He just doesn't miss anything~

Thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, story alerters etc.; I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

But the question is; do you love me? (=

V


	11. Suspicions

At school on Monday Clare and Eli walked into English, intending to ask Adam if he was hurt. He was sitting at his usual desk with his nose buried in a comic book. Clare took note that it was Lilith's Funeral.

"Yo-" Eli started but was cut off by the teacher.

"Mr. Torres," his head snapped up from his comic book. "Would you like to tell me why you ditched yesterday?"

"Not really…" he grumbled, remembering how the three had gotten drunk and tried to get him to drink as well. Her eyebrows rose slowly and she pursed her lips.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" she questioned.

"I just didn't feel good," Adam said louder, "So I walked home." Adam was normally a really good liar, but Eli and Clare could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

Apparently Mrs. Dawes' didn't.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better, but you can't just walk off campus. Next time go to the nurse or call home, understand?" Adam nodded sheepishly before shoving his comic book away.

As class started Clare paid extra attention to what Adam was doing. He had a light bruise under his right eye as well as along his jaw line and he had a scab on his lip. His hands were all scraped up and he flinched every time he moved his torso. She poked Eli in the back and whispered her suspicions to him.

"We'll talk to him after class." Eli whispered back.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Miss Edwards; is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Clare sat bolt upright, a blush creeping onto her face as she opened her mouth to say something.

"No Mrs. Dawes," Eli said; the smirk ever present on his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she turned her attention back onto the essays she was grading. Once Eli was sure she was busy he turned around and watched Clare, but kept Adam in his peripheral vision.

"Think it was Fitz?" Eli asked and Clare's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wouldn't he tell us if it was Fitz?" she whispered back. Eli's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Would he even tell us if he was getting beat up at all?" he challenged. Clare looked like she was about to retort before stopping. After a second of thinking she sighed in defeat and ran a hand through her auburn curls.

"I guess he wouldn't…" she admitted reluctantly. Eli flashed a victorious smirk before a second before realizing the problem at hand.

"I think it's Fitz that's doing it." Eli said, already thinking of ways he could get back at the bully for hurting his friend…_again_.

"Now Eli…" Clare said sternly, "Let's not jump to conclusions. You know violence doesn't solve anything."

"You're right; it solves everything." Before Clare could retort the TV flickered to life.

"President Sav here," Sav started, making Clare's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why were the announcements on so late in the day? Clare sat forward, listening intently as he talked about janitors finding half filled and smashed beer bottles out in the school parking lot as well as alcohol spilled all over certain parking areas.

He went on to say that Mr. Simpson and all the other teachers would be doing everything in their power to find out who the culprits were and said that anyone with any information should report to him immediately. Whoever the culprits were should come forward and just admit to it because the punishment would be less severe. Clare just rolled her eyes and continued working on her essay draft. Who would be stupid enough to drink on school grounds?

But Eli noticed how Adam was stiff during the entire broadcast.

_**xxxxxxx**_

As soon as the bell rang and English let out Adam took off like a rocket. He had to find Owen, Bianca and Fitz; _fast_. They'd probably rat him out immediately to save their asses even though he hadn't drank anything.

Shit, shit, shit, _shit_! Adam thought as he adjusted his backpack and ran his hand over his face. He knew that them getting drunk on school grounds was idiotic. Them getting drunk at all was idiotic, but on school grounds? And if Mr. Simpson found out he was sitting by them while they were drinking then he'd get suspended; even though he didn't even drink a single drop.

"Yo, Adam!" Adam sighed, not really caring to listen to Eli's suspicions about Fitz or hear him brag about how great the movie Lilith's Funeral was. "Wait up!" Adam stopped, his eyes darting around for a glimpse of the three drunks.

"Yeah Eli? I'm kind of busy." He said, rushed.

"Looking for your drinking buddies?" Adam froze before turning slowly towards the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, wondering how Eli had found out. Eli smirked; Adam's reaction proved it was true.

"Drinking on school grounds now Adam? Looks like ole' Fitzy boy isn't a good role model; go figure." Adam's eyes narrowed and he slipped into his defensive mode.

"Oh and putting criminal stats on a fake ID is being such a great role model?" he challenged, not really wanting to be lectured by the older boy at the moment.

"Better than giving alcohol to a minor." Eli snapped; his smirk gone.

"Eli, Eli! What's wrong; you practically flew out of there!" Clare gasped, jogging towards the two of them. She froze when she saw Adam there, glaring daggers at Eli. Eli glanced at her before looking back at Adam.

"Do you want to tell her you and you're new best friends are the ones drinking on school grounds, or should I?" he asked, making Adam's eyes flash. Clare looked at Eli for a second, wondering if he was joking. When she noticed Adam's clenched jaw and defensive eyes she gasped.

"Adam, no!" she exclaimed, taking a step towards him. He tensed, his grip on his backpack strap tightening.

"Do you want to get expelled Adam? As if drinking isn't enough you had to do it on school grounds? Were you even thinking?" Eli exclaimed. Adam didn't give himself a chance to wonder how his and Eli's thoughts were so close together.

"Mind your own business." He said; not bothering to correct their assumption that he had drank as well. Rather than waste time having an argument with his two ex-best friends he turned around and went off to search for the three who had drank the other day.

Eli and Clare shared a concerned glance; both realizing that they hadn't asked how he got the bruises.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Relax Adam," Bianca drawled, leaning back in her seat. "Simpson isn't going to find out; I wouldn't even be surprised if he wasn't even looking into it. He made Sav do the announcements like that so that he could scare someone into saying something. Fitz and Owen aren't going to say anything and neither am I. We'd only have an issue if you said anything." She chuckled, like the thought of Adam going to Simpson was hilarious.

"What if someone saw something?" Adam persisted, seeing Eli and Clare in his peripheral vision. They were walking towards Eli's hearse, having a heated discussion about something. Clare spotted him and stopped, making Eli stop as well. Eli followed Clare's gaze and started watching Adam as well.

"They won't say anything, otherwise I'd kick their ass." She said simply before putting the car in drive. "Now if you're done worrying your scrawny ass about this I have places to be." Adam didn't bother to ask how she'd know if someone said anything to Simpson and just took a step away from the car. She nodded her good bye and pulled out, flipping someone off that tried to cut in front of her.

Adam sighed and turned around; noticing that Eli and Clare were still watching him. Their gazes met for a second before Adam tore his eyes away and started towards the school. Drew had football practice so he'd have to wait an hour or two until his mother would pick him up.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter~~ dun, dun, dun (=

I was eating a lot of ice when I read this so now my mouth is all cold and my teeth are sore XD How can teeth even be sore? I just had that feeling when something cold touches your teeth; you know what I'm talking about?

Anyway; I hate school. I know it's the weekend so I really don't have a reason to say that but I'm already _not_ looking forward to school on Monday. I hate waking up early, dragging myself from class to class, finishing my homework right before the class is and dealing with my stupid English partner.

Why can't school only have one period? So we go at like noon and get out at one? Ugh! D= Now I'm tired, cranky and in a bad mood.

Oh well! I'll just have to suck it up and deal with all the assholes at my school xP

I think I'm officially scarred now. My brother just stormed down the stairs and yelled at me to turn my music down. Now that is a normal occurrence but this time it was just plain awkward since he was completely naked. I really _don't_ need to see that at four in the friggin morning.

Anyhow; sorry for any OOCness~

Love me?

V


	12. Junior History

"Should we tell Drew?" Clare asked the next morning at the picnic table. Her and Eli sat next to each other and had a clear view of Adam; who was reading comic books on the front steps.

"I don't know…" Eli grumbled and Clare nodded in understanding. Telling an older protective brother that their younger sibling was drinking on school grounds _wasn't_ the best idea.

"He and Alli are in a rough patch right now and he's already extremely worried about Adam; maybe it'd be best not to tell him." Eli nodded in agreement. "And who knows; maybe Adam didn't drink anything anyways." She sounded hopeful.

"Then why was he completely stiff during that announcement?" Eli wondered aloud. Clare sighed and slammed her elbows on the table.

"I don't know!" she groaned, running her hands through her hair. "It just isn't something Adam would do. Fitz and his friends are stupid enough to get drunk on school grounds; but Adam's smarter than that." Eli smirked slightly at the fact that Clare had just insulted Fitz. The bell rang and the two stood up.

"Maybe we could talk to him today." Eli offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they started towards class.

"I guess that would work," she said as they both stopped, getting ready to go in separate directions.

"Later," he said, leaning down to give her a good bye kiss. As the kiss grew slightly more passionate the two were oblivious to the gagging motions Adam made as he walked past.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Fiona looked up from her notes and watched the other members of her group working on the history project. She sighed when she noticed Adam staring into space, _again_. For someone that was smart enough to be in junior history he sure didn't work a lot.

"Adam," she hissed, making the boy jump and drop his pencil. "What're you doing?" he opened his mouth to say something before dropping his gaze to the desk. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks at being caught not working the fifth time that day.

"Sorry…" he grumbled and Fiona sighed. She never thought she'd be in a group with someone that worked less than she did. She suddenly knew how Holly J felt whenever Fiona wouldn't help her with the math work.

"What are you thinking about now?" she asked, setting down her own pencil and turning her full attention to the younger kid. The two had developed an odd friendship when Fiona had been transferred into the class. Both of them were outcasts of the school and weren't really liked by the students. Fiona thought them hating her was justified since she had been a cold hearted bitch earlier but they hated Adam for no apparent reason at all.

"Nothing…" Adam mumbled, picking up his pencil and scribbling in his notebook. Her eyebrows rose slowly and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"You know you can tell me." She stated. He nodded but didn't give anything away, which really pissed her off. It startled her how he brought out the more caring side of her. "Is it Fitz and Owen?"She pressed, hearing the rumors that he hung out with the bullies. Something she didn't really understand since they had treated him so horribly.

"No; I'm fine." Adam insisted through clenched teeth, feeling like he had been saying that a lot. When Fiona's eyebrows rose in disbelief he sighed. "I just really don't want to do this assignment." He gestured to his notebook, where he was supposed to be writing out his PowerPoint for World War 2.

"Here let me see," Fiona said, reaching for the notebook. Adam's eyes widened and he pulled it from her reach.

"No!" he exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose slowly.

"Give it here!" she said, grabbing the end and tugging.

"No, wait!" he said as it ripped from his grasp, "I can explain!"

"World War Two was a war?" Fiona read in disbelief. She flipped a few pages, seeing if he had written down any other notes. "That's all you have?" she asked, looking up at him. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Well it's true." He defended. She continued to stare at him and Adam's face grew red under her stare. He remembered what Drew had said about Fiona eying him.

"Yeah…" she chuckled slightly at the boy's antics, "I guess it is. But get to work." She added sternly, setting the notebook back on his desk.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam grumbled, flipping to a fresh page and pulling out his text book.

"We could get together tomorrow at lunch at I could help if you want?" Fiona offered after a few minutes of the poor boy flipping through the textbook with a confused look on his face.

"Um, sure." Adam agreed awkwardly. Fiona smiled and elbowed him, trying to ease the tension.

"Lucky you; you get a date with the infamous Fiona Coyne." She chuckled and went back to writing, completely oblivious to Adam's red face.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare and Eli sat at the usual lunch table, discussing ways they could actually get Adam to talk to them. Just as Eli was about to suggest cornering him in English Drew showed up and pressed his palms on the table.

"I'm sure the people drinking on campus were Fitz and the rest of the losers." Drew said simply, startling the couple.

"Yeah, isn't that obvious?" Eli said and Drew rolled his eyes at the boy's cockiness.

"I'm pretty sure Adam was with them as well." He continued as Alli strutted up next to him. Eli and Clare exchanged a glance before both of them nodded.

"We think so too." Clare admitted and Drew's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," Eli agreed, "Adam was pretty stiff during the announcement so we came to the same conclusion as you."

"How come you didn't say anything?" Drew asked.

"We didn't want to worry you…" Clare admitted. Drew sighed angrily and roughly ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to kill them." He said, standing up and starting towards Fitz's table.

"Wait!" Eli jumped up and grabbed his shoulder.

"It'd be stupid to jump to conclusions!" Clare exclaimed, standing up as well. "And starting a fight wouldn't work; you're horribly outnumbered!" Eli's eyebrows rose slightly at her choice of words but chose not to say anything.

"Yeah!" Alli agreed, worried for her boyfriend's safety. "I don't want you to get beat up again."

"Let's just talk to Adam about this later today," Eli said, noticing that Drew was still tense. After a second Drew sighed in defeat and turned back around.

"I guess you're right…" he admitted, already planning a way to get them back for giving his younger brother alcohol. "You guys could come over after school and we'd all talk. But it has to be before my mom gets home; otherwise she'll blow a gasket." They all nodded in agreement before looking back over at the table. Adam threw a carrot at Bianca and it got caught in her hair. When she didn't notice him, Fitz and Owen started laughing. Drew and Eli sat back down just as Adam sighed and looked down at his lap.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"So, The Dot later?" Fitz asked. Adam looked up from his food and spotted Eli, Clare, Drew and Alli watching him. "Torres, hey!" Adam's eyes snapped over to Fitz.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"I said do you want to hang with us at The Dot later?" Fitz asked. Adam glanced back over at the table with his old friends than back at his 'new friends'. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he was still scared out of his mind to hang out with this group anywhere but school. Eating lunch, lifting weights and high-fiving in the hallways were completely different then being alone and possible able to be attacked with no one there to help.

That wasn't something he'd admit to anyone though; especially his group of old friends that he still wasn't on speaking terms with.

"I—I don't have a ride." He said. It was true; Drew and his mom would never drop him off to hang out with Degrassi's bullies. He could walk, but that wasn't something he'd admit to them.

"Bianca could pick you up." Owen offered. Adam's eyes flashed to him and then Bianca. When her brown eyes lifted up to meet his he immediately dropped his gaze to his plate. He still felt awkward with her since he realized she had been flirting with him.

"Um…" he tried to think of another excuse. "Sure." He finally gave in.

"Cool, pick you up at five?" Adam nodded, not comfortable with giving them his address.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Degrassi I'd be the happiest person in the world and I'd keep Adam stored in my closet instead of under my bed =)

**Author's Notes:**

So I put this anti-itch cream on this ant bite on my leg and it got all cool it was pretty weird. =/ what sucks though is that _it will not stop itching_! This ant must have stung me and now this ant bite if friggin immune to itching cream D= How is that even possible?

And today I ordered pizza for the first time ever at my school… the thing was soaked in grease. I swear; it looked like someone tried to drown the poor thing in grease and then slapped it on my plate. So I had to travel all around the cafeteria to find the napkins to dry my poor pizza so I could eat it. But of course it doesn't stop there, apparently what I was eating my pizza with wasn't ranch; it was friggin mayonnaise.

Who gives someone a pizza with a tiny cupful of mayonnaise? Not just any mayonnaise though; it was the disgusting school mayonnaise. I should sue. Especially since my English partner and his stupid little buddy were sitting with me and my friends so we could finish the essay we had been working on English. I don't think he'll ever let me live it down and now his stupid friend is calling me mayo whenever he sees me -_- What kind of insult is that?

Ugh; what a great way to start the week, right?

Anyhow; here's another chapter! And I'm proud to say I have not broken down into hysterics because of the Adam withdrawal I am going through… I think I will soon though D= It's looming on the horizon, waiting for my weakest moment and then-

BAM!

I'll snap; grab the mayonnaise-ranch cup, find Nick Cannon and threaten to make him eat it if he doesn't start Degrassi soon.

Love me?

V


	13. Sneaking Out

"But, mom!" Adam exclaimed, glaring at the woman in front of her. Drew paused and looked back at Eli and Clare; who were as confused as he was. He pulled off his shoes and started towards the kitchen where the yelling was coming from. Clare and Eli followed after him.

"I told you Adam; you are not going!" his mother snapped, "I don't approve of your new friends." Drew, Eli and Clare stepped into the kitchen. Mrs. Torres was towering over Adam but he wasn't backing down.

"Who I hang out with is none of you business!" Adam shouted back.

"You're grounded!"

"What, why?"

"For using that tone and back talking me Adam!"

"That's so unfair!" Adam exclaimed, "Andrew can hang out with Alli whenever he wants even though you don't approve of her!"

"What's going o-" Drew started to ask but his mother cut him off.

"It's because Drew can handle himself Adam you can't-"

"I can handle myself to!" Adam shouted back, startling Eli and Clare. They had never seen their friend yell at his mother so much. "This is so unfair! You never let me do anything I want; it's all about you!"

"This is not about me; I'm worried about you!"

"Well stop! I don't need everyone worrying about me; I'm _fine_!" Adam emphasized the word fine. His mother's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You say that all the time and, frankly; I don't believe you! If you were fine you wouldn't start an argument with me just because I told you to use when you're drinking milk." She gestured to the milk carton sitting on the counter. "And you wouldn't flip out because I don't let you hang out with a bunch of bullies at the Dot!"

"So I can't hang out with a bunch of 'bullies', as you like to put it, but Andrew can hang out with someone you've called a whore?" Adam challenged.

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, trying to draw his mother and brother's attention away from each other.

"Drew is more mature then you Adam! He's also older, stronger and-"

"He's biologically male." Adam finished, making the temperature in the room drop fifty degrees. Mrs. Torres's eyes flashed and she gripped the counter.

"That has nothing to do with it Adam." She said through clenched teeth.

"It has everything to do with it! You're still not accepting the fact that Gracie's gone! Even after the bonfire and everything!"

"I'm trying Adam, but that's not the reason I won't let you go to the Dot! You could be in danger Adam, who says they won't drag you off somewhere and really hurt you?"

"Save it."Adam snapped before he turned on his heel, snatched the milk carton off the counter and marched up the stairs.

"I—Use a cup!" his mother shouted after him.

"Use your own cup!" he shouted back, not caring that it didn't make any sense.

"Gracie Ann Torres!" she shouted before catching herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as a loud slam echoed from upstairs. Drew, Eli and Clare all stood there; shocked because of the scene that had played out before them. Eli and Clare were pretty sure they had never seen Adam so furious about something before. Drew couldn't believe Adam brought up the fact that their mom thought Alli was a whore.

Mrs. Torres sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly pissed as well as slightly guilty.

"Mom?" Drew started cautiously. His mom's head snapped up; shocked that the three witnesses were standing there. She smoothed out her shirt and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Drew," her eyes dropped on Eli and Clare, "Eli, Clare; what are you three doing here?"

"I invited them over…" Drew said slowly, realizing his mother was on edge. He glanced at the stairs where Adam had stormed up then back over at his mom. "What was that about?" his mom's eyes darkened slightly.

"Nothing Drew, just a slight disagreement." She turned back towards the stove and started working on dinner. Eli, Clare and Drew all exchanged a concerned glance before Drew took a small step towards his mother.

"Mom-" he started but she swiftly cut him off, not in the mood for questioning from her eldest son.

"Go get Adam and tell him to get down here." She said simply, obviously not going to answer any of their questions any time soon. Drew stood there for a second, having an internal debate on whether to listen or press further for information. After a second he sighed and started towards the stairs.

"Make yourselves at home." He told Eli and Clare over his shoulder. The couple nodded and awkwardly seated themselves at the table, still tense because of the argument. Clare silently wondered if she'd turn around and start yelling about their faults. She had done if before; thinking both of them weren't good enough to be friends with their son.

She was obviously regretting that decision, considering her youngest was hanging out with the people that made his life hell.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon; do you two like spaghetti?" Clare nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden question that cut through the silence. She blushed beet red when she noticed Mrs. Torres and Eli watching her with curious expressions.

"Um yes; that's fine." She said immediately and Eli nodded as well, a slow smirk creeping onto his face at Clare's embarrassment. Mrs. Torres nodded and went back to stirring the noodles.

That is until her eldest son barreled down the stairs; a worried expression on his face.

"Adam's not in his room." He explained when the three turned to him confusedly. Mrs. Torres dropped her wooden spoon, her eyes widening.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi.

**Author's Notes:**

I just love those Trix commercials XD "You just stick it in the fridge and then…" _three to four hours later_ "Presto! It's frozen!" XD So dramatic; I swear.

And I am proud to say I did not eat any of that gross, disgusting, yucky pizza today because I was smart. I know some of you are probably thinking that I just got something else from the cafeteria, but you would be _wrong_. I am not going to be stupid enough to buy from that place again; I brought my own lunch instead! (=

A nice can of soda a bag of Doritos, everyone was so extremely jealous. They were all like "Anais; let me have some of your Doritos!" and I was like "No; go eat your stinky, smelly horrible pizza you Dorito-moochers!" (= I was pretty proud of my lunch, especially since I packed it this morning at like four in the morning XD

Naturally my mom had a b.f. (bitch fit) when she saw it. She kept yelling all this mumbo jumbo about not being healthy and such. So I told her if she didn't like it then she could pack my lunch and that shut her right up (=

I am happy to say my day was partially good. And it was all the more better when I got into English and realized _my dumb ass English partner was not there_! MWAHAHAH! It seems that I do have a magic power because I was wishing he'd get the flu and puke his guts out; and I'm thinking that's what happened.

Mwahaha, I'm so good. People better beware my magical make-people-sick power. It's so much better then flying and rocket boot feet.

And the reason I saw my day was partially good is because I had to read my Spanish essay aloud in class today and apparently half my words were wrong… but I got the accent down, finally! After a year of being in Spanish I _finally_ got the accent! I can roll my r's and everything, be jealous. =)

I made a couple of new friends today! They were walking by my lunch table when I was giving my friend another play-by-play of My Body Is a Cage part 2 as well as explaining why Adam should've had more screen time in All Falls Down and they heard me blabbering on. Apparently they are Degrassi lovers as well! I was so amazingly happy! (= Now I have more people to talk to about the amazingness that is Degrassi! 8D

D= sorry my author's notes are so long; I just like to trick myself into believing that you people actually care XD

Anyhow; off to your favorite part 8D

I really should come up with something else to put here…

V


	14. Bad Influences

Adam sat at the lunch table, glaring down at his fries and tuning Fiona out as she explained the layout the PowerPoint had to be in. His mother had found out he snuck out the night before to go to the Dot and went after him. She caught him walking home after eating and grounded him for an entire month.

"I don't think people like you shouldn't-," Adam understood his mother's worries about him being a transgender but that comment was completely uncalled for. He knew the 'people like you' was referring to his transgender-ness and it really pissed him off. It wasn't _his_ fault he was born in the wrong body and he didn't think that he shouldn't be allowed to hang with certain people or do certain things because of it. She needed to realize that Gracie was gone for good and stop clinging into the tiny hope that she'd come back.

And she also needed to realize the whole war between him and Fitz was done. The stupid fight started because Adam's snarky comment. Clare had been right all along; violence was never the best answer.

"Adam!" Adam jumped and glanced up at the rich socialite. She was glaring at him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously when she realized he hadn't paid attention to a single thing she had said. "If you aren't going to listen I have better things to do." Adam's cheeks glared.

"No; I'm sorry." He said, suddenly feeling guilty for ignoring the girl. Not that he knew how he could really ignore her when she was extremely pretty-

_No Adam_, he scolded himself. He was not planning to go down that road anytime soon. He had flirted Bianca and look where that got him.

Although Bianca was flirting with him now…_no_. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head. Fiona was merely working on a history project that they had to do; that was it. He noticed she was staring at him curiously, probably wondering why he was randomly shaking his head like a dog.

"Sorry…" he apologized again. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." He explained; realizing how lame that excuse was. Fiona's eyes softened slightly and she pushed the notebook aside.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked and Adam glanced up at her.

"I just got grounded," he shrugged it off and tugged her notebook back over in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "So what about bullet points?" she paused for a second before realizing she wouldn't be finding out anything from the sophomore. She scooted closer and was about to explain when another voice interrupted.

"There you are Torres." Adam closed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. Owen, Fitz, Bianca and another of their follows called Timmy sat down around the two of them. Fiona leaned back and grumbled about interruptions and never trying to tutor someone again.

"Yes?" Adam asked, slightly annoyed as well. Owen completely ignored him, choosing to check out Fiona instead.

"Hello Coyne, and what do we owe this pleasure?" he said, leaning towards her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and shoved everything away.

"I'll help you out tomorrow in History Adam," she said simply, giving the other three another disgusted look before walking away. Fitz and Owen watched her backside as she walked away.

"Damn," Fitz muttered.

"Chicks hot but she's a total bitch." Owen agreed and Adam immediately jumped to her defense.

"She's actually really nice, people should really stop believing the rumors." He said simply, shoving his own History notebook away as well.

"Then what was that about?" Tommy asked.

"She doesn't like any of you." Adam dead panned.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Eli leaned in for a kiss but Clare turned her head away, her eyes glued to Fiona as she walked away from the table.

"What do you think that was about?" Clare asked, her eyebrows furrowed as her gaze returned to the table Adam was sitting at. Eli sighed slightly and slumped back in his seat. He understood Clare's worry for Adam but it was getting a little overboard. They hadn't even acted like a couple since Adam started hanging out with Fitz, choosing to watch his every move instead.

If Adam wanted to hang out with the bullies of the school then Eli figured it'd be easier to just let him. Once Adam made his mind up about something he normally stuck to it, no matter what anyone else's opinions were. "Adam seemed to zone out about something which really ticked Fiona off… maybe that's why she left? Or she just doesn't like Fitz and his goons…" Eli smirked slightly. If the girl didn't like Fitz and his goon's maybe she wasn't as horrible as the rumors said.

"Look who's acting like Sherlock Holmes." Eli teased, poking her in the side. Clare blushed bright red and dropped her gaze to her sandwich.

"I'm just worried about him. We still never found out who gave him all those bruises and he was drinking on school campus. Fitz is a really bad influence on him." Clare mumbled and Eli's smirk grew.

"You sound just like a mom."

"Oh shut up!" she grumbled, lightly slapping him on the arm. Eli grabbed his arm and pretended to look hurt.

"Why would you hit me? That was supposed to be a compliment!" Clare looked like she was about to retort but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. She sighed and shoved her uneaten sandwich back in her bag.

Another uneaten lunch.

"We better get to class," she grumbled, throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing up. Eli followed suit, watching Adam leave in his peripheral vision. He seemed to sag behind Fitz's group instead of being a part of it.

Eli mentally slapped himself for watching Adam when he just told himself to let it be.

"Off we go milady!" Eli teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam internally, and externally, groaned as he was slammed into the locker. KC stood behind him, looking absolutely lethal.

"Didn't I tell you to tell your Emo little friend to stay away from Clare?" KC growled menacingly. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that would probably just get him a punch in the gut.

"Someone sounds jealous." He got the punch in the gut anyways. He really did need to monitor what came out of his mouth.

"I'm not jealous; the loudmouth just doesn't deserve her."

"Oh and you do? If I remember correctly you cheated on her with the blonde cheerleader. Got that blonde cheerleader pregnant and dumped her because of it." Adam flinched when the fist started towards his face.

"Hey!" Both guys froze and turned towards the sound of the voice. The hallways should've been deserted since class already started. Sure enough, Eli Goldsworthy was storming towards the two of them.

"Go away Eli," Adam said, glancing at KC who was glaring daggers at the Hearse driver.

"What's going on?" Eli chose to ignore Adam. KC glanced down at the sophomore for a second before shoving him into a locker, making Eli's blood boil.

"Since you won't give him the message; I will." KC said simply before grabbing Eli's collar. "Don't say another word against Jenna; and stay away from Clare." With that he slammed him into a locker as well and started off down the hallway. Eli glared at the back of the football players head before turning back to Adam to make sure he was ok.

"You ok?" Instead of answering Adam just glared at him.

"I told you to go away." Adam said simply, snatching up his backpack and throwing it on his shoulder. Eli opened his mouth to retort before something clicked in his head.

"You were supposed to give me a message?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. His mind flashed back to the night when Adam made it back to the house all ruffled and bruised. He made the connection and his eyes widened, but Adam was already pushing past him. "KC beat you up!" Adam stopped walking. "That night Clare and I went to your house and you got in from The Dot late…"

"Whatever; I'm going to be late for class." Adam continued walking.

"You're already late." Eli pointed out, his mind already thinking of ways to get back at KC.

"I'll be later then I already am, then." Adam said simply and he kept on walking. Eli's hands clenched into fists and once Adam turned a corner his fist slammed into the locker.

Why didn't Adam tell him?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

So I'm pretty pissed at the moment. Not only am I dealing with my time of the month (and I ain't talking about turning into a werewolf, people) but my friend's new girlfriend is being a completely beast and starting drama. She sat with us at lunch today and I thought; "Ok; she's pretty cool."

Boy was I _wrong._

She found me later on in the day (stalker much?) and accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend…seriously? Who does that these days! And since when does "If you ever insult Adam again I'll starve a rabid Chihuahua for a week before locking you in a room with it," magically translate into; "My feelings for you the past three year have miraculously changed from friendship into you're hot get in my pants now." ?

Am I living in a friggin soap opera now because that's the only explanation I can come up with! I told the annoying little beast that I've known him three years more than him and never felt more than friendship for the boy. I thought about telling her he used to date this girl named Kelly; who is really pretty and he still talks to her but I decided to not be _that_ mean. This girl seriously has some jealous problems she needs to fix otherwise I'll kick her out of our table. And because of that drama creating beast I couldn't enjoy the fact that my English partner was absent again today!

Ugh; I banish drama! It better stay away from me D=

Still haven't thought of anything else to put here… =/

V


	15. Planning

Eli's gaze continually dropped onto Adam all throughout Mrs. Dawes lecture. He still hadn't told Clare about KC since he still wanted to talk to Adam about it. He had tried, in vain, for three days to do just that but Adam continued to avoid him.

"Adam," Eli snapped, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at the boy. He jumped when it made contact with his head and glared at Adam.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, care to tell me the answer?" Eli turned around and put on his legendary smirk. He could practically feel Clare's eyes rolling as she wondered what kind of smart aleck-y comment he'd make.

"Well Mrs. Dawes, I would but I feel like you'd phrase it better…" he said, receiving some chuckles from his classmates. Mrs. Dawes rolled her eyes and pointed at him.

"Pay attention," she emphasized before continuing with her lecture. Eli slumped down in his seat the minute her back turned and toyed with the headphones Clare had returned recently. Just as he was about to put them on he felt something collide with the back of his head. He whipped around just as Adam rested his head on the desk again. It didn't take a genius to realize who threw it. Eli glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper and sighed.

He should've guessed Adam would never tell him about being beat up, even if they were on speaking terms with each other. Adam always did have a habit of keeping things to himself, and avoided any topic he didn't want to discuss. This was no different than him avoiding the topic of getting thrown through a door. The bell signaling the end of class rang and Eli stood up just in time to see Adam bolt out the door.

_Damn_, he thought as he remembered how fast Adam could run. Clare stepped up behind him, her expression curious.

"Why were you and Adam throwing papers at each other?" she asked. Eli smirked; he knew it was Adam. His face grew serious again when Clare continued to stare at him.

"I just want to talk to him." He shrugged nonchalantly; pretending like it wasn't a big deal. She continued to stare at him, obviously able to tell he was hiding something; just like with Julia. Eli pulled his backpack off his chair and threw his hand around Clare's shoulders, not able to take her penetrating stare anymore. He promised himself he'd tell her after he talked to Adam, but the way things were going he wasn't sure if he'd be talking to Adam at all. "There… is something I want to discuss with you." He started as they walked out of the class. Before he could explain any further the infamous Fiona Coyne walked right up to them.

"Hey Clare, find out anything?" Eli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering why the ice queen of Degrassi was talking to them.

"No." Clare said, making Fiona's face deflate. "But we will soon!" Clare was quick to add before turning to Eli. "Eli, this is Fiona Coyne. Fiona, this is Eli." Fiona smiled kindly, reaching over to shake his hand. Eli shook hers as well, still confused as to what was going on.

"And why are you…?" Clare's eyes widened.

"Oh; Fiona's on the yearbook committee as well!" Clare explained, "We talked a little bit before but she's worried about Adam as well, so she brought her concerns up with me. And then we just got to talking…" Clare shrugged; making it seem like someone became friends with a socially challenged 'ice queen' everyday. Eli wouldn't be surprised if that happened to her, she almost always brought out the good in people.

"You're worried about Adam too?" Eli asked, faintly remembering Clare talk about Fiona leaving Adam and Fitz at lunch. Fiona nodded awkwardly, making Eli wonder if the girl ever worried about someone before. It didn't seem like she'd have to worry about anything in life since everything was handed to her on a silver platter. As the two girls went on to discuss the pictures for the yearbook Eli mentally scolded himself for judging someone without getting to know them. He always mocked people that did that and here he was; doing exactly that.

He slowly followed them to the lunch room, keeping himself out of their club chatter and coincidentally forgetting all about telling Clare about KC and planned a way to get KC back instead. It shouldn't be too hard; he had gotten away with getting Fitz arrested.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam's eyes followed Fiona, Clare and Eli as they walked towards their usual table. He silently wondered when Fiona had joined the group, since she never talked to Clare or Eli at lunch before. He did remember her saying Holly J was forcing her into the yearbook committee a while back, but that didn't mean the three were suddenly best friends.

"Hey Torres, going to the party this weekend?" a loud voice slammed into Adam's thoughts.

"Totally," Adam replied, without really thinking about it. Once he realized exactly what he agreed to, he mentally kicked himself. How was he supposed to get to a party when he was grounded? If he snuck out again he would be killed in his sleep. And it wasn't like he wanted to attend an alcoholic party filled to the brim with sluts and assholes.

"Cool; Bianca will give you a ride then." Fitz said simply before they continued discussing how 'awesome' the party would be. Adam groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head on the table.

He really needed to keep his mouth closed.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

So I found out today that it takes me twenty minutes to drink a sippy cup full of water but only five to down an extra large Harkins movie cup filled with pop…not sure if I should be proud or ashamed of this fact yet XD

That stupid drama-starting beast didn't sit with us today =) I think I scared her off with my totally awesome, Adam-like comeback! It was so magnificent my mind screamed 'OHHHH' XD But the sad part is my friend didn't sit with us either D= I bet he chose to sit with her… that douche.

ADAM LOVING FRIENDS BEFORE STUPID DRAMA STARTING GIRLFRIENDS!

… That'll catch on XD It'll be the next 'Hoes before Bros'

Eh =/ this is a sort of filler chapter. Just Eli planning a way to get Eli back, Clare befriending Fiona and the alcoholic party Adam shall be attending. DUN, DUN, DUN!

Can you believe I'll have to wait an entire _month_ until Degrassi comes back? Who the eff thinks that making us wait is a good idea? This is probably why they lose viewers D= BUT THEY WILL NEVER LOSE ME AS A VIEWER! … as long as Adam stays on the show.

ALAKAZAM! (Word given to me by the awesome Fnick-is-superman)


	16. Visiting Aunts

"Drew; help me with dinner." Drew's head snapped up from his phone and over to his home. She was whisking furiously in the kitchen.

"What, why?" he moaned childishly.

"Because you eat this food too, so you can help me cook it." She replied simply, not taking her eyes off the whisk.

"But Adam eats _more_ than me; why doesn't he do it?" Drew looked over at his step-brother, who was leisurely reclining in a chair with his head shoved in a history book.

"He doesn't have to because he's doing homework." She said. Adam's head peeked out from under his history book. He waggled his eyes victoriously, stuck his tongue out and then ducked his head back down. Drew sighed at his own mother's ignorance.

It didn't take rocket science to realize a comic book was hidden behind the history book. His brother was only pretending to do homework when he was really catching up on one of his comic books.

"So…" Mrs. Torres started after she successfully showed Drew how to whisk. "Aunt Patty's coming in a couple of days." A loud snap echoed from the living room.

"What?" Adam asked, sitting up instead of reclining. "Why?"

"Because she's family." Mrs. Torres said, already knowing an argument was coming.

"But she _hates_ me…" Adam started, "Why would she even want to come visit?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic Adam; she adores you." Adam's eyebrow rose.

"No; she adores _Gracie_." Adam emphasized the word Gracie, making his mother sigh again. She knew he was right but still argued.

"Adam has a point mom; whenever she comes it's like she starts World War Five." Adam stared at Drew. "What?"

"No wonder you're failing History."

"Enough you two," Mrs. Torres cut in, "She's staying for a couple of days and I want you on your best behavior." She stared pointedly at Adam as she said that. Adam set his history book face down in his lap and raised his hands in surrender.

"Tell her that," he muttered, "She's the one that starts it."

"Adam, please don't argue with her."

"As long as she doesn't insult me." Adam compromised. Drew felt really bad for his brother, already knowing his Aunt would make insulting comments.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Eli glared at the football jock as he messed around with the other football players. He acted like he hadn't violently told Eli to shut up about Jenna and stay away from Clare. Eli scoffed; like that would really happen. He started towards the stupid Neanderthal when someone cut him off.

"Eli; I think you should eat dinner at our house in a few nights." Drew said.

"Hello to you too," Eli rolled his eyes before growing curious as to why he'd ask a couple days early. "Why?" Drew roughly ran his hand through his hair.

"Adam will probably need a friend because our bitch of an Aunt is visiting for a few days…" Drew explained and Eli nodded, still slightly confused but willing to help out his friend. Who knew; it would probably give him the perfect chance to apologize for his insulting comment and treating Adam like a third wheel. It could also help him talk to Adam about KC beating him up. He could probably get Adam to help him get pay back.

The bell rang, jolting Eli out of his thoughts. Drew glanced up then back at Eli, still waiting for an answer.

"I'll be there." Eli said simply. Drew nodded his thanks, clapped the guy on the back before starting down the hallway. Eli sighed, deciding to put his plan into place another time. Clare wouldn't appreciate him getting in another fight; especially if he didn't explain his motives.

Maybe it would be a good idea to tell her what KC did to Adam. Who knew; she'd probably want to start a fight with her ex as well.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare slammed her locker shut with much more force than necessary.

"KC said that?" she hissed, her eyes flashing in a very un-Clare fashion. Eli nodded, studying the girl before him. She was practically shaking with so much suppressed anger; which shocked Eli. Clare was normally the one to keep the peace between people and never judge.

He didn't really expect this reaction from her.

"And all the bruises you saw on Adam?" she nodded, her expression livid. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Well I think KC probably gave them to him. KC did say something about Adam giving me a message, and I think that was the message." Clare's nostrils flared and her hands clenched into fists.

Eli was pretty sure she was going to dent her locker with a very un-Clare punch. Instead she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths; trying to calm herself down. Once she was sure she wasn't going to lash out at anything she opened her eyes to see Eli's amused expression.

"Pissed Saint Clare?" he teased and she just rolled her eyes. Some of her anger eased away at his teasing tone and she smiled slightly.

"I have every right to be pissed." She said simply before her eyes scanned the hallway for KC. She was going to give him a piece of her mind for beating up her friend and boyfriend just because of a stupid comment. Sure; Eli shouldn't have commented on Jenna's pregnancy but that didn't mean KC needed to use violence. Before she could do anything about it though Eli caught her arm, forcing her to face him.

"Don't do anything." He said, looking into her eyes. Clare's eyebrows furrowed.

"I am going to do something. KC doesn't have any right to do those things to the both of you." She said, jerking her arm away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me handle this Clare. He could get violent and hit you." Clare scoffed.

"KC wouldn't hit me." She said, not so sure she believed it herself. Before he could reply she cut him off, her eyes darkening. "And what do you mean let you handle it?" she challenged. A smirk slid onto his face, but his eyes still held worry.

"Just let me handle it." Clare groaned.

"Eli; no violence!" she insisted, already knowing how he had planned to 'handle it'. Eli stood up straighter.

"He started it when he decided to beat up my friend." Eli said simply, "And he would've hurt Adam again if I hadn't interrupted."

"Let's go to Simpson or something." Clare insisted, "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"Violence solves something that starts with violence." Eli said. Clare crossed her arms over her chest and allowed her eyebrows to slowly rise to her hairline.

"You better not start a fight again Eli." She said in a way that actually made Eli feel slightly guilty. "Otherwise I won't forgive you." He sighed at the power she had over him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry D= I drove up to the snowy city and had to access to the internet. Or a fricken toilet; my bladder will never be the same.

I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME D=

And as I was out of town I found out that I can't- I can't… I CAN'T EAT ANY TYPE OF PIZZA ANYMORE D= we made homemade pizza for dinner and I _can't friggin eat it_ D= Every time I look at it I'm reminded of that disgusting school pizza.

IT'S SCARRED ME FOR LIFE! D= NOOOOOO! That is so flippin messed up D= I should sue for never being able to eat pizza anymore. Those stupid fricken school pizzas are a menace and should be banned so no one goes through what I had to go through D=

But the pizza can be used for a good thing~ Little Miss Wicked thinks I should force feed it to the drama starting beast and I really do like that idea =)

Review Please (idea given to me by the fantastic MiptheGinger)

V


	17. Presentations

Eli started towards the large football player; Clare's words repeating over and over in his head.

_If you get violent Eli; I will not forgive you._

I'm not going to get violent, he'd reply. As he got closer and KC's gaze went up to meet his he wondered if KC would follow Clare's advice.

"Can we talk?" Eli asked calmly, trying not to smirk at the shocked expression KC's face slipped into. After a second KC nodded cautiously, staying on edge in case the 'little Goth boy' would try something. They took a couple steps away from the rest of the football players, who ignored them completely and went on with good naturedly teasing Zane and Riley. Most of them had gotten over their homophobia and chose to ask how Riley had hidden it for so long.

"What do you want freak?" KC snapped, his eyes flashing to Jenna as she walked by with Alli. Eli rolled his eyes and took a few calming breaths; still repeating Clare's words in his head. He was going to try to solve the issue without violence… The things he did for his girlfriend.

"I want you to leave Adam alone." Eli said simply, making KC's eyebrows shoot up. Eli felt the need to elaborate as KC grew more and more confused. "If you ever beat him up I'll-" he silently wondered if threatening with violence was the same as resorting to violence… deciding to choose a safer route he re-worded his statement. "Leave Adam alone; he has nothing to do with this." KC's face turned into a sneer.

"Defending your little freak?" Eli's anger spiked and he found himself repeating Clare's words faster and faster in his head. He clenched his fists and tried to keep the glare off his face.

"Adam is not a freak." Eli snapped, not able to keep the anger from his voice. KC's eyes danced with amusement, finally getting some reaction from the boy.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he teased, shoving Eli's shoulder. Eli's eyes narrowed and he tried his best not to react. He knew KC wanted him to do something and he wasn't going to do what the stupid jock wanted.

"If you ever mess with Adam again I'll make sure you regret it." Technically he hadn't threatened the jock with violence.

"Oh yeah, how?" KC taunted, shoving Eli again. "Are you going to gang up with _Gracie _and try to do something to me? Or try to get Clare to do something to me? She'd never hurt me for you; you're just a rebound. " Eli snapped and grabbed KC's collar.

"Shut your face; Clare wanted to find you and handle this herself but I convinced her not to since you seem to handle your problems by lashing out at other people." Eli growled and KC's eyes flashed.

"You think I'd actually _hurt_ her?" KC snapped grabbing Eli and pushing him back into a locker.

"Yes." Eli spat back, "You're completely psychotic and deserve to be locked up." He ducked as KC's fist slammed out towards his face. Before Eli could react KC had him in a headlock.

"You stupid emo freak!" KC growled as Eli struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hey!" Drew shouted; his eyes widening as he saw his good friend strangle another one of his friends. "Knock it off!" he pulled KC away. KC roughly struggled from Drew's grip and glared at Eli. Eli wiped his lip and smirked, his face slightly red from the lack of oxygen.

"Watch yourself emo." KC spat before turning and storming away. Drew stared after KC before rounding on Eli.

"What did you do?" Drew demanded, startling the hearse-driver.

"What did I do? That Neanderthal just tried to strangle me to death!" Eli snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"You probably said something that made him snap!" Drew said; his eyes narrowed as well. "KC's life is falling apart right now so don't make it any worse. Just leave him alone, ok?" Drew said harshly before turning and jogging after his friend. Eli gaped at Drew's retreating figure, wondering if he'd defend the football player if he knew KC was the one that beat up Adam. Eli turned around and came face to face with a pissed off Clare.

"Clare!" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't _Clare_ me." She said, positively livid. "You said you weren't going to resort to violence Eli." She hissed and Eli winced at her tone. But he had to admit; a pissed off Clare was intimidating as well as gorgeous. He'd never seen her so mad before and he kind of liked it. A more passionate side of Clare, kind of like the way she acted whenever she spoke of her parent's fighting.

"He started it." Eli said simply, raising his hands in surrender, "I had every intention of just talking it out with him and he shoved me into a locker." Clare's eyes flashed with distrust and his eyebrows rose. "Don't believe me?"

"I'm not sure what to believe right now." She said coldly, before shoving past him. Eli sighed and ran a hand through his hair; realizing that she wasn't messing with him and that he had royally screwed up. When he looked up he saw Adam, frozen in the process of walking over to help Eli out. When there gazes met Eli saw the concern in his friend's eyes before Adam awkwardly looked away and walked back over to his locker.

How had things gotten this screwed up?

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam sat in History, his head rested in his hand and his gaze glued to the board. He really wasn't paying attention to the lecture his teacher was giving (something about the grading process for their presentations); instead his thoughts were on his two friends. He had witnessed everything from Eli confronting KC to Clare giving Eli crap for getting in a fight.

As much as he appreciated Eli for telling KC off, he wished he hadn't done that. Not only had he gotten his butt handed to him but it had started a fight between him and Clare. Adam had hated being the third wheel but he hated it more when the two were fighting. And now they were fighting over something that was completely his fault.

Great.

"Mr. Torres!" Adam's head snapped up and he glanced around confusedly. Fiona and his other two group members were standing at the front of the classroom, staring at him. The teacher was standing right in front of his desk, glaring down at him.

"Would you like to join your group members at the front of the class so you can start your presentation?" she asked coldly and Adam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Our presentation?" he asked and her eyes flashed. Realization hit Adam and his eyes widened.

"Oh—our presentation!" he exclaimed, mentally kicking himself for never finishing his PowerPoint slides. "Well… you see…" he mumbled, not sure how to tell his teacher.

"Come on Adam." Fiona cut him off, her eyes widening. "I added the last minute touch ups so it all runs smoothly." Adam got the message; she had done his work as well as her own. He slouched to the front of the room, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"I just didn't want to fail." She said simply, standing up straight while the lights flicked off. Adam sighed guiltily, knowing he had to get his act together.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare sighed in frustration; not able to concentrate on her work at all. She was still irritated with Eli for resorting to violence when he had promised he wouldn't. And it wasn't just that he had lied to her, which he had, but he had gotten hurt. She had watched in horror as Eli was put in a headlock; while the onlookers had just stared. She had seen Adam start towards the two, obviously about to intervene, but his brother beat him to it.

Clare liked to think she would've done something if Drew hadn't broken them up; but she had been frozen in shock. It scared her when Fitz had beaten Eli up but to see her ex beat up Eli…

That was just plain horrifying. Eli insisted that he hadn't started it, but she couldn't tell. She only saw the part where KC grabbed Eli and pulled him into a headlock. She shivered involuntarily and shoved everything in her bag when the bell rang. She needed some girl-talk, and in no time she found Alli on a bench… having a rather _intimate_ moment with Drew.

Normally Clare would just let them be, but she really needed to talk to Alli. The two had grown apart when Alli started hanging out with Jenna, but with the whole Adam thing they had grown slightly closer.

She cleared her throat loudly, making them break apart.

"Can I talk to Alli?" she asked Drew, feeling idiotic for asking permission. She shook her head and was just about to turn to Alli and tell her they needed to talk alone when Drew responded.

"Sure." He shrugged, gave Alli a more pg kiss and sauntered off. Clare looked after him before turning to a pouting Alli.

"I was having fun." Alli teased, before realizing how frazzled Clare was. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Hey, what's up?" Clare sighed.

"I don't even know anymore…" she mumbled, knowing she sounded slightly dramatic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

"_I've thought about it; I want to introduce Grams to Adam tonight."  
"Than don't come." FUCK YOU MRS. TORRES D= How can you say that to your own son?_

That's my response to her saying that to her awesome, bestest child. =( Poor Adam.

I apologize again for no updating on Friday D= But don't worry; daily from now on! … Unless something comes up, but I promise I'll try!

And I'd like to thank all the favoriters, story alerters, reviewers, etc. I normally try to respond to every review I get but sometimes I can't. I'm super, duper sorry D=

I'm literally going through Adam withdrawal now. Before I thought I was coping very, very, very, very well but then BAM! It just randomly hit me D= It was like a surprise attack! It was waiting in the wings, just waiting for my weakest moment before attacking; stupid Degrassi creators, taking Adam away from me for a _whole entire _bazillion hours.

I'm such a horrible person~ starting all this drama in my story XD Oh well~

Wow; this author's note was really short D= Guess I really don't have a lot to rant about… oh well; I'll just crawl back in my corner and suffer through my Adam withdrawal in silence~

BOO YAH! (As said by Adam, idea given to me by Adam Not Gracie)

V


	18. Truths

Alli was gawking at Clare, wondering when her friend's life turned into such a soap opera. Clare stared back, waiting impatiently for some advice. She didn't know what to do anymore and needed some of Alli's old advice. Noticing this Alli immediately jumped into what she thought Clare should do.

"Just talk to Eli," she advised, "Starting fights is never the best way to go but something needed to be done if KC really was the person that jumped Adam." Clare sighed and slumped down lower on the bench; she had a feeling Alli would say that.

"I guess you're right…" she admitted, wondering if Eli was extremely pissed at her for overreacting. She dropped her head in her hands and tried to clear her head.

"So you should probably find him and apologize…" Alli persisted when it seemed like her friend wouldn't move. Clare ran her hand down her face and nodded, still lost in thought. Without another word she stood up and started down the hallway, in search of Eli. Alli smiled at her retreating form, shaking her head fondly. Her friend had always acted weird when it had anything to do with Eli.

Leaving Clare to her talk with Eli, Alli went off in search of Drew.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam felt like a lost puppy, but he still felt the need to apologize for being so out of it. This is why he found himself following after a stomping Fiona, and trying to get her to listen to him.

"Seriously Fiona; I didn't mean to forget about the history project!" Adam repeated for what felt like the millionth time. She twisted in her combination and opened her locker, completely blocking him out. Sighing dramatically he stepped around the door and stared up at her. "I'm _really_ sorry." Trying her best to ignore his wide, pleading eyes she slammed her locker door closed.

"I get that you're dealing with a lot." She started, startling him since she had finally spoken. "But I'm not going to fail because you can't handle a few slides of a simple PowerPoint." Adam looked down guiltily and shuffled his feet.

"I said I was sorry…" he grumbled and Fiona sighed. She found it hard to be mad at him for long. Probably because his expression was that of an innocent puppy getting kicked for no reason.

"Talk to me…" she said softly, making his head snap up at her tone of voice. His eyebrows furrowed for a second before he tensed up; growing defensive. "It's not good to keep things bottled up inside Adam. One day it'll all just explode and you'll regret not talking to someone about it." She knew that from experience.

"I'm fine," Adam insisted, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

"You know…" she started, "If you talk to Eli and Clare I'm sure they'll forgive you." He stiffened immediately.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He said. Fiona opened her mouth to say something but Fitz and Owen chose that exact moment to show up.

"What's up?" Owen exclaimed, tossing his arm over Adam's shoulder and leaning into him. Adam struggled under the football player's weight but Owen was oblivious; choosing to check out Fiona instead. "How are you today?" Fiona rolled her eyes and stalked away. Fitz clapped Owen on the back sympathetically.

"Sorry man; looks like you'll always strike out with the ice queen." Owen shrugged it off, before realizing how tense Adam was.

"You ok man?" he asked, letting his arm drop to his side. Adam shrugged and adjusted his beanie, silently going over Fiona's words in his head.

"Yeah; she's just mad because she had to do my part of the history project." Adam mumbled. Owen and Fitz both nodded, oblivious to Adam's thoughtful expression. His mind ran over Fiona's words again and again, wondering why she thought he'd be the one to apologize. And also wondering how she knew he was still thinking of his two best friends.

"The parties going to be amazing!"

"And Bee's going to get Ron to bring the alcohol."

"Hell yeah!"

Adam tuned in and out of the conversation, already knowing what they were talking about. The 'incredibly, amazing' party that would be taking place the next day. Adam really hoped the party would reach his expectations… but he had a feeling it wouldn't. They kept talking about how it was supposed to be the best party in history, yet Adam had a feeling he'd be bored within the first hour. Especially since he was _not_ going to be drinking any alcohol; he wasn't stupid enough to get drunk at some random party and not remember the next day.

_**xxxxxxx**_

When Clare found Eli she sighed in relief at realizing he wasn't getting over her by shoving his tongue down someone else's throat.

_Not_ that she thought he would do something like that…

"Eli…" she said softly. He looked up at the sound of her voice. His eyes lit with happiness for a second before he grew cautious; obviously thinking she would scold him again. Clare sighed and sat down next to him; not able to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she said, wringing her wrists in her lap. Eli's eyes softened and he reached out to comfort her, sensing her discomfort and hesitance.

"It is fine," he soothed, "Technically it was my fault that we started a fight…" Eli grudgingly admitted. Clare let a tiny smile tug at her lips.

"I'm sure it was KC's fault." She said, planning to have a talk with her ex so the violence would end. She really didn't want her ex starting fights with her boyfriend all the time.

And just like that; their little fight was over.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Alli smiled slightly and stared down at the bench, having found Drew after searching. His gaze was glued to the history book he was reading and his lips were soundlessly forming the words. She sat down right by his legs and he froze, sensing the sudden intruder. He set the book down curiously, and a bright smile lit up his features when he realized it was Alli.

"Hey," he said, immediately ditching the history book and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What was that about?" he inquired. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"She just wanted to talk about Eli because that fight between him and KC." She explained and Drew's eyes darkened slightly.

"Eli was way out of line; can't he just leave KC alone? His life is already crap and Eli just made it worse." Alli's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered why Drew would be taking KC's side.

"Yeah but it sounds like KC started it. After all; he did beat up Adam. And Eli and Adam are really close friends." Drew stiffened.

"What do you mean KC beat up Adam?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Like 24 more days until October. Only 24 more hellish days until Degrassi returns… hopefully D=

And my step-dad sucks a~~. Not only does he yell at my younger siblings but he kicks me off _my_ computer so he can listen to music. HE HAS HIS OWN LAP TOP! Why won't he let me be so I can work on my story? D=

And I just realized that I don't the chocolate chips in the mint chocolate chip ice-cream. I mean; they're ok but I'm more of a milk chocolate and caramel type of person. Hmm, odd.

My friend Janessa came over and asked me the oddest question~ she wanted to know why I never post any of my EliClare stories up on fanfic. I was like; 'Have you ever seen the Degrassi fic page? The whole thing is practically EliClare fics with amazing plots.' XD You guys probably won't think it is funny, but I did. She just had this blank look on her face when I had her read one of my EliClare one-shots and she just blurted that.

Anyhow~ another filler-ish chapter for you all XD and I have a youtube video for you all to see! Type; '_Degrassi: Courage Is-Adam_' I've been repeating that video like a million bazillion times. GO DO IT NOW! … Just kidding; if you don't want to you don't have to~ D=

And I'm sorry to all of you that wanted more Eli-Clare drama D= I wanted it as well but I'm weak and couldn't make them hate each other for long. Forgive me!

I've turned my one-shot; A Brother's Curiosity, into a series of one-shots and re-titled it Brotherly Love. 8D

Je t'aime (idea given to be by the funny Fnick-is-superman!)

V


	19. Calm Threats

Adam was hunched over his desk, wondering how he was going to sneak out to attend the party, when he stiffened immediately. His eyes widened and frantically searched the classroom; feeling like everyone else would notice. A second later he dove into his bag and dug around furiously.

Shit; he hadn't come prepared. His eyes searched the room again; wide and practically begging for help. His eyes landed on Clare; who was having some heated, whispering discussion with Eli.

He was still pretty mad at both of them, and they weren't really on speaking terms, but he needed _someone's help. _

"Psst!" Adam hissed, trying to get her attention. When that didn't work he crumpled up his assignment and threw it at the back of her curly head. It made contact and she stiffened before the both of them turned to look at him. "Do you have a tampon?" he hissed, eying Mrs. Dawes. They were supposed to be silently working on their essay.

Clare's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she hissed back.

"Do you have a tampon?" he hissed through clenched teeth, "A pad, anything?" her eyes widened in realization; as did Eli's. She looked back Eli then back at Adam; her eyes darkening.

"Why don't you ask Bianca?"

Shit. Maybe he could use toilet paper? It wouldn't last long but it would help.

"Mrs. Dawes!" he exclaimed, shooting into a standing position. He said it louder and more panicked than he expected so everyone in the room turned to look at him. Eli stopped glaring and Clare's eyes filled with guilt. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Why Mr. Torres?" she drawled, making Adam curse the day she was born.

Couldn't she understand he had a mini-crisis on his hands? If he didn't deal with it soon it would seep and stain his pants! How awkward would it be for a guy to be walking around with period stains?

"I have to whiz…" he lied, "Really bad." She sighed.

"No need to be so vulgar, take the pass." Adam sighed with relief and bolted from the room, completely forgetting the pass.

"Maybe that was a little harsh…" Clare mumbled, staring after her friend. "It really sucks when you get your period at school. I can't imagine how worse it would be for him."

"He ditched us for the enemy." Eli said simply, turning his back on her so she didn't realize how guilty he was feeling as well.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare couldn't meet Adam's gaze after he returned from English. She knew she had been acting extremely cold towards him, but she told herself it was justified. Adam had been acting cold to them since the fight between him and Eli as well; and now he knew how it felt.

That still didn't help the guilt that was eating away inside of her. She sighed and tried to think of something else; that something else being KC. After the fight she had seen him in the hall, and he acted like nothing had happened. She really thought it would be a good idea to talk to him, give him a piece of her mind. Not resorting to yelling or violence, of course. The bell rang overhead and she packed up; her mind set.

"I have to get home and fix up Morty," Eli said, as Adam brushed past. Both of them paused for a second, staring after Adam as he trudged down the hallway. Sighing, Eli ran a hand through his hair and continued. "So I can't give you a ride after your yearbook meeting today, will you be ok?" Clare nodded.

"Of course; I've walked home before." She replied. Eli stared at her, obviously not believing her.

"You sure? I could wait around and walk home with you." Clare couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"I'll be fine Goldsworthy," she teased, "I'm a big girl; I can handle walking home by myself." He studied her for a second, searching for any signs of lying. "Go." She commanded and a smirk slid onto his face.

"Ok," he finally gave in and gave her a good bye kiss. She was still trying to keep her balance, even after he had made it out the front doors. She was wondering how his kisses always had that affect on her when she spotted KC. He was alone and obviously heading to football practice. There was probably never going to be a better chance to talk to him, so she took it.

"KC!" she called and he stopped immediately, turning to face her. A tiny, awkward smile slid onto his face when he realized it was her and he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Clare…" he greeted.

"Can we talk?" she felt the need to ask; even though she planned to talk to him anyways. He glanced at the clock then back down at her.

"Sure…" he nodded.

"I know about the fight between you and Eli." She decided to get straight to the point; a trait she had picked up from Adam. His eyes darkened immediately.

"He started-" he exclaimed but she raised a hand to silence him.

"Right now I don't really care who started what." She said calmly. "I'd just appreciate if you'd leave Eli and Adam alone. I know it's some male pride thing where you can't back down from a fight but just stop this feud."

"He's the one that-"

"Started it," she finished for him, her anger growing because of his immaturity. Couldn't he just agree and get on with it? "I get that; but you were the one that jumped Adam for no reason at all when he was walking home from the Dot." KC froze; wondering how she had found out about that. "And from what I hear you told Eli to stay away from me. Well that's not your choice at all, KC. You never had any right to tell me how to live my life. Not when we were dating, and certainly not now." He flinched even though she wasn't yelling at him.

"Clare-" he started but she raised a hand to silence him again.

"I don't want to hear any excuses or apologies; just don't hurt my friends again. Understand?" he nodded silently. "And if you do I'll be sure to tell Mr. Simpson; and that will get you suspended. You're lucky I'm not telling him right now." With that she turned on her heel and started towards the yearbook meeting she was supposed to be attending. Fiona gave her a curious look, obviously wondering why she had a large, proud smile glued to her face as she entered the room.

KC stared after her, shocked by her threat as well as the fact she had kept her cool throughout the entire speech. Shaking his head and swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he made his way to football practice. He didn't know that Drew was waiting for him with a louder and more violent speech then Clare's.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes: **

I think that's how Clare would react but I love Drew's reaction more =) Got to love the overprotective brother that would beat up his own friend for hurting his brother. And since I'm probably not going to write out all of Drew's reaction I'll just tell you now; he starts out by punching KC _once_ (yes; unfortunately only once) and tells him that if he ever touches his brother again he'll make KC regret it.

So KC just gets attacked from all angles that day XD Got to love it! That'll teach the douche to ever mess with _my_ Adam! I should have Eli, Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Torres and Sav beat the living daylights out of KC as well but that'll never happen XD

I think it's ironic in MBIAC part 2 that Bianca says; 'You make one ugly girl', yet she was flirting with Adam all throughout part 1. And of course Adam isn't going to be the most attractive female; since he's a male. My personal opinion is that Jordan Todosey is pretty and Bianca's just jealous because she knows she's lost her chance with the amazing Adam and regrets it. You all know I'm right XD

And in case some of you didn't know MBIAC stands for My Body is a Cage, _not_ Miss Bianca is a Crapface /badumcha. XD That was my sorry attempt at a joke; though that could be what it stands for as well~ Just saying =)

I GOTS NO IDEAS OF WHAT TO PUT HERE D=

V


	20. Realizations

Adam paced back and forth in his room; his glare fixated on the ground. He wanted to be pissed at Clare for not helping him out in English, but he had a feeling that it was justified. He ignored his two best friends and acted like an ass towards them and then he turns around and asks for help?

Groaning he fell back onto his bad; finally realizing what Fiona had meant. They stood by him when his secret got out and even stood up to Fitz when he messed with Adam. Yet he turned his back on them the minute he felt like a third wheel. What kind of friend was he? People always considered him the loyal one, the one that always stood by the people he cared for.

Guess that wasn't true anymore.

He slapped his forehead repeatedly, muttering how stupid he was. A part of him wanted to call his best friends and apologize, but the more stubborn and prideful part of him wanted them to apologize.

_But Eli has tried to apologize, a million times._ He pointed out to himself, feeling very stupid for having an argument in his head. Before he could ponder over that thought anymore he heard the front door open with a loud slam. He jumped out of his bed and glanced at the clock. His mom should've been at the PTA meeting, his dad should've been at work and Drew should've been at football practice. Wondering if some idiot was breaking in and trying to get his _amazing_ comic book collection, Adam crept over to the door.

His choice of weapon was a well placed TV remote. He felt happy since he had been looking for the remote for days, but went back to the matter at hand. Someone was muttering and slamming around in the kitchen. He slipped around the corner, feeling like a hero in one of his comic books. That immediately disappeared when he saw the very muscley person digging around in the refrigerator.

"Holy shit," Adam hissed, before he tossed the remote with all his strength. It bounced off the large intruder's back and clattered to the ground; the batteries flying off in one direction and the casing flying off in another.

"What the hell?" a very familiar voice shouted, jumping into a standing position. Drew whirled around and faced a very shocked Adam. "What was that for?" he muttered, glancing down at the remote. Adam stared up at him, obviously speechless.

"What're you doing home?" Adam blurted, fighting back the embarrassed blush that was creeping to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had just attacked his brother with a TV remote. He couldn't believe that he had thought some burglar would be digging around the fridge.

Drew would not live this down.

"I came home early!" Drew muttered, still slightly in pain. Adam felt slightly proud by the fact his throw could hurt someone that much, but quickly pushed that thought aside. He was not going to let Drew find out. "Now why did you randomly attack me with a remote?"

"I-" Adam's eyes flashed around the kitchen, searching for a lie. "Thought you were going to take the last apple." He finished lamely, pushing past his brother and grabbing the apple.

"Why would you think that? You know I don't like apples…" Drew's eyebrows furrowed for a second, "And you don't even like apples!" his eyes narrowed, wondering why his brother would lie.

"Shut up," Adam muttered, still feeling stupid. He slammed the apple back on the shelf; realizing Drew was right and that he didn't really like apples. "Now why are you back early?" Adam asked before Drew could find out the real reason Adam had attacked Drew with a remote. Drew's eyes darkened as the memory came back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me KC hurt you?" he demanded, making Adam stiffen in the process of picking up his weapon. He slowly turned around to face his brother, who was staring down at him and waiting for an answer.

"Eli told you." Adam said, his blood boiling at the thought. Why couldn't everyone just let things go? It wasn't like KC was bothering them anymore.

"No; Alli did." Drew said, his own blood boiling at the thought of Eli knowing something about his brother that he didn't. He suddenly felt guilty for telling Eli off when he would've done the same thing. When he had done the same thing after he found out.

"I can fight my own battles." Adam snapped, wondering if everyone in the entire fricken school knew. Drew's eyes flashed at his brother's typical response and he straightened up.

"That doesn't mean you should keep things like this from me," Drew said, his over protectiveness kicking in, "I'm your older brother; and if someone hurts you I have every right to know. No one can mess with my younger brother and get away with it."

"Then I'll keep you notified," Adam said sarcastically, saluting him before starting towards his room again. He still didn't know how he was planning to sneak out to attend the party. Drew rolled his eyes at his brother's sarcastic attitude.

"Since it's mom and dad's date night, Alli's coming over!" he felt the need to inform his brother. Adam shrugged like it didn't care; but a smile slid onto his face as the plan formed in his head. Getting to the party would be easier then he thought.

_**xxxxxxx**_

After getting ready (which consisted of changing his shirt because of a barbeque stain and re-reading his latest comic book) he sighed and started down the stairs. Instinctively his eyes snapped over to Drew and Alli; the two were sitting at the table. Alli was obviously helping Drew with his history homework, but the two were repeatedly distracted by their tongues being shoved down each other's throats. Nonchalantly, Adam made his way to the door.

"I'm going out," he called over his shoulder, ready to make a run for it when a hand slammed down on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around, surprised at how fast Drew had launched himself out of his chair.

"No you're not," Drew said sternly, his eyes flashing over Adam's shoulder at the sound of honking. His eyes widened slightly and dropped back onto the sheepish Adam. "_Bianca's_ picking you up?" Alli seemed to appear at the sound of Bianca's name.

"Bianca?" she asked, looking over Adam's shoulder as well. Adam rolled his eyes and shoved his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah; is that a problem?" his eyebrows rose questioningly. Drew's eyes narrowed slightly before returning to his brother.

"Mom said you can't go out." Adam fought back a smile. He knew his brother would pull the mom card, which is why he had a comeback ready.

"Yeah and mom also said that Alli can't come over while her and dad are out at date night." He shot back, a victorious smirk sliding onto his face when Alli and Drew both stiffened. "So don't pull the mom card on me Andrew. If you tell mom I went out I'll tell her Alli came over, and you two were doing a lot more then studying." Drew opened his mouth to retort before realizing he couldn't worm his way out of Adam's plan. Sighing in defeat he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you're not back before mom gets home then sucks for you." He said simply.

"Relax Andrew; I'm not going to stay out until four in the morning." Adam chuckled at the thought of staying out that late. Drew's eyes narrowed again at the sound of Bianca honking her car horn, _again_. Adam saluted both of them and started down the walkway, trying to fight back a smile when he heard Drew muttered 'impatient bitch'.

"About time Torres," Bianca grumbled when Adam slid into the front seat. He shrugged and immediately snapped on his seat belt; hoping it would save him from Bianca's crazy driving. "Ready to party?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I actually did that today. My house was completely empty and was supposed to stay that way until 8. I heard someone come in (I had left the door unlocked like the dumb ass I am) and got ready to attack. My choice of weapon was safety scissors though; not a remote XD Good thing I realized it was my step dad before I attacked~ it would be really awkward explaining why I attacked my step father with safety scissors. I'd probably just say it was his fault for always taking _my_ computer when he has his own.

MWAHAHAH!

0_0 OH Y GOSH. October 8th is seriously the day I am looking forward to. Everyday up until then does not matter. You want to know why? DEGRASSI'S RETURNING! Hell yes! More Adam-ness as well as EliClare-goodness. I'M SO FRIGGIN HAPPY! THAT DAY BETTER COME SOON!

Anyways~ here is another chapter! 8D … in case you didn't know that already XD

Adam's Ex-Girlfriend Said To Review (idea given to me by the hilarious Fnick-is-superman)

V


	21. Parties

He had only been there for five minutes and he already wanted to leave. The room was filled with people that he didn't even know (he was pretty sure it was because they had already graduated) and everyone was either drunk or high. As loud, horrible music blasted from the speakers, Adam was pretty sure that Morty's speakers were _ten times better_ then the stupid ones they set up in the living room, people drunkenly danced with absolutely no rhythm at all. Couples were making out on any possible surface and people were doing shots.

He really just wanted to go home, but when Bianca disappeared in the crowd of people he wondered if he'd be able to leave anytime soon. Sighing dramatically he plopped himself down on a couch; where he planned to spend the remainder of the party.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Drew paced back and forth in the kitchen; mentally kicking himself for being a horrible brother as well as a dumb ass. He should've never let his little brother leave the house, especially when Bianca was the one taking him somewhere. He froze in the middle of his pacing and his eyes widened.

What if she was taking him to kill him? He tried Adam's cell phone, only to get his voicemail again. Drew slammed the phone down and resumed his pacing; wondering where exactly they would be going. Alli stared on, her face holding one expression; anger.

"I shouldn't have let him go," Drew grumbled for the millionth time that night. Alli sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Drew; he'll be fine. We _really_ have to start working on your History homework. Do you really want to get a bad grade and drop your D back down to an F?" she asked, her eyes snapping to the clock. "We don't have long till your mom gets back which means we don't have long until I have to leave…"

"You're right; my mom's coming home soon… which means Adam should be here by now!" Alli huffed, wondering how he had missed the entire point of that statement. Minutes ticked by in silence and Alli could feel the worry emanating from her boyfriend. She bit her lip and stared at him with pity, before deciding to do something. "Drew; I'm sure Adam's fine…" she said softly. Drew glanced up, showing the full extent of his worry through his eyes.

"He's only fifteen!" Drew stressed.

"About to turn sixteen," Alli pointed out and Drew resisted the urge to glare.

"That's not the point. He's a sophomore, Bianca's a junior. Who knows what she could do to him while they're alone! Have you seen have the crap she does to him when there at school?" As Drew spoke he grew more and more worried. "Oh my god! What if she killed him and buried his body somewhere I'll never find it?" he launched himself back at the phone. Alli rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his reach. She remembered thinking how Drew's over protectiveness was sweet, but it was getting ridiculous.

"He's fine Drew!" she snapped, wondering why he was being so overdramatic. "Bianca, Fitz and Owen have all been extremely nice to him so I highly doubt there planning some complicated murder over some school drama. They put it behind them, as well as Adam, so maybe it's your turn to." The worry was still etched on Drew's face.

His brother had never been out that late before.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"So do you play any instruments, Adam?" a random blonde girl asked, still trying to flirt with him even after he had flat out rejected her. Apparently the drunken girl just did not get a hint.

"Yeah; bass." he grumbled, scooting away from her wandering hand and ending up closer to the random brunette.

"You know what they say about bass players…" the brunette whispered in his ear. Adam shot himself into a sitting position, not about to have the two girls find out his secret and freak out like Bianca had.

"I'm going to get a drink!" he said, ignoring the two girls' pouts as he darted towards the drink table. Before he could make it to safety someone grabbed his elbow and slammed him down on the loveseat. He suddenly found himself wedged between Fitz and Owen.

"Here!" Owen shouted above the thumping music. He shoved a shot into Adam's hand just as Fitz downed another. Adam stared down at the alcohol and shook his head, handing it back to Owen.

"No thanks!" he shouted back.

"Aww come on," Owen groaned, downing it himself. Adam struggled for a second but finally managed to pull himself away from the two.

"I'm going to find something non-alcoholic to drink." Fitz snorted.

"Good luck with that!" Adam ignored him and started towards the drinks anyways. He eyeballed all the refreshments and wondered if there really was something non alcoholic when someone bumped into him, with so much force he slammed into someone. A second later cold liquid fell down his shirt and the smell of beer hit his nostrils. He resisted the urge to groan and winced when the ice cold liquid seeped into his shirt and touched his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed. He looked up at the person who he had stumbled into. The tall and muscular brunette glared down at him.

"You want to start something?" the guy sneered and Adam resisted the roll his eyes. '_I'm not the one that poured beer all over someone else,'_ was the snappy retort that jumped up his throat, but he held it back. Especially when the guy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" the guy roared, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the table. Adam's eyes widened ever so slightly and he wondered what he just got himself in to.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

"Joy is a gift; this is the box it comes in." XD I love that McDonalds commercial… although I personally think it should be "Joy is a gift; Adam is the person it comes in." because that is so much more true~ =)

I tried to get the silly-over protectiveness out of Drew in this chapter~ Maybe I went a little bit overboard but I had fun XD I kind of got the inspiration from worrying over my sister when she didn't get back at 1 a.m like she promised; the difference is I'm the younger one XD

NOO ADAM D= What have you gotten yourself into? I'm sure you'll use your amazing wits to get you out of this one ;D

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

You have no idea how hard it was to make that all bolded and pretty so you better appreciate it! D= I kid, I kid XD I JUST CAN'T WAIT!

NO IDEA 8D

V


	22. Heart to Heart

"I'm not the one that spilt beer all over someone's clothes," the words slipped through Adam's lips before he had a chance to get the ok from his brain. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said and the fists holding his collar tightened.

"What'd you just say?" the guy hissed dangerously, taking a step closer to Adam.

"Get a breath mint…" Adam thought, before realizing he had said it out loud. His eyes widened and he looked up at the brunette, who had to be a million feet taller than him in Adam's opinion.

"Excuse me?" the giant roared and Adam winced. He really needed to control his snappy retorts; they would be the death of him. "I'm going to knock your-"

"Let him go Ron-Ron." it seemed that silence had descended from the room, except for the thumping music that still blared from the speakers. Bianca had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at the giant that who was holding him. Adam would've snickered at the fact the guys name was Ron-Ron, if it wasn't for the predicament he was in. Taunting the inhumanly muscular giant would get him nowhere in the situation.

"Did you hear what he said Bee?" the guy, Ron-Ron, hissed, still glaring down at Adam.

"Yeah; the kid needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. But he's only fifteen; and you're eighteen. Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" Ron-Ron seemed to ponder it for a second before releasing (_the precious amazingness that was_) Adam.

"What is a fifteen year old doing here?" he sneered, trying to regain some of his masculinity. Adam rolled his eyes and didn't bother saying some other people there were fourteen. Of course most of them were slutty girls that were desperately throwing themselves onto every guy…

"Because I invited him Ron-Ron," Bianca said in a 'duh' tone. Ron-Ron, seeing that Bianca wouldn't be on his side, grumbled some curse words and started towards the party. When he passed Adam he purposely slammed the younger boy with his shoulder, making Adam stumble slightly. Bianca reached out and caught his arm, while her eyes continued to glare daggers at Ron-Ron with his every move. Once he disappeared in the crowd she dropped her hand to her side and turned to Adam.

"Want a ride home?" she asked, shocking the boy.

"Huh?" Adam asked stupidly. Her eyebrows rose slowly.

"I said; do you want a ride home?" she raised her voice slightly, thinking he couldn't hear her over the music. Adam stood, frozen in shock for a couple seconds before snapping back to reality.

"Oh… sure…" he replied. Bianca nodded and started towards the door, pulling her keys out of her back pocket. Adam slowly trailed after her, keeping his questions to himself until they got in the car and he was safely buckled in.

"Why are you sober?" be finally blurted.

"Because I knew you'd need a ride home and I'm not the best driver when I'm drunk." Adam could believe that since she wasn't the greatest driver when she was sober, what he couldn't believe was her actually staying sober because she was considered about him.

"Oh… well thanks…" Adam muttered awkwardly, for once at a loss for words. Bianca shrugged it off like it was nothing and kept her eyes glued to the road. They rode on in silence; Adam worried she'd snap at him if he touched the radio. Once they pulled up to his house Adam was ready to launch himself out of the car and away from the awkward silence, but Bianca's voice pulled him back. "You smell like beer." she informed him, her eyes on his shirt. "And you have the evidence all over your shirt." he shrugged, extremely aware of where her gaze was even if it wasn't meant in a sexual way.

"It's fine; my brother is the only one home." Adam mumbled, hoping Drew wouldn't overreact and give Adam a chance to explain himself. Bianca nodded and sped off, leaving Adam in the dust. He sighed and turned around, starting up the walkway. A second later the front door slammed open and Alli stormed down the walkway. He froze, about to ask her what was wrong when she looked up and glared at him like it was his fault. Before he could apologize for something he didn't know he did she pushed past him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he started towards the door, already planning to ask Drew what was up. As soon as he stepped in the door he saw Drew pacing a few feet away.

"What happened between you and Alli?" Adam prodded, making his attention known. Drew's eyes snapped up, making Adam realize how worried his brother was for him.

"Where have you been?" Drew demanded, sounding exactly like their mother. Adam rolled his eyes at his older brother's protectiveness.

"I'm back before mom so can't tell her," he replied simply before he turned on his heel and started towards the stairs. He really needed to get out of that shirt.

"Wait a second!" Adam jumped at how close Drew's voice had sounded and spun around. Drew was an inch away from him, peering at his shirt. "I-Is that… _beer_?" Adam winced and opened his mouth to explain.

"Andrew; don't freak out!" Adam insisted, "It's not like I drank any! I just tripped and fell into this guy and he spilt it all over me and that's why my shirt is soaking wet with beer!" Drew's eyes stayed narrowed and filled with complete distrust. After a second of thinking about Adam's excuse he realized Adam wouldn't have the beer all over his shirt if he _drank_ it.

"Hurry and change before mom gets home…" Drew said. Adam smiled slightly and thanked God he had such an awesome brother before he sped up the stairs. Drew stared after his little brother and turned around, sighing dramatically. Now that he knew Adam was ok he realized how big of an ass he was being to Alli, and he didn't know how to make it up to her. On top of the fact he _still_ had to apologize to Eli for freaking out about the whole KC incident.

To top it off his bitch of an Aunt was going to be coming soon and start a war within the household. Great, just great.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

When I have a son I'm going to name him Adam. Just thought I'd let you all know that cause it's very important information =)

Anyway; ANOTHER chapter! 8D Yes; I do like to point out the obvious. And no; I don't plan on stopping. I've taken up a little side project of Sellie one-shots as well as the Brotherly Love one-shots so that's fun! 8D I'm also doing a another multi-fic for my friends that centers around their OC's (because I hardly ever make OC's since my obsession with Adam as well as my Adam withdrawal takes up all my time XD) I don't really plan to put it up here since they aren't my OC's but it's still fun and they seem to be happy with how it's coming along~ (=

I'm sorry about the Ron-Ron and Adam confrontation, some of you probably wanted a fight to brew out between them (we all know Adam could've kicked his ass if he wanted to) but I decided not to~ Too much violence isn't fun D= … do you guys even remember Ron-Ron? It was the episode where Adam was introduced and they all hung onto the car (my poor Adam was nearly hurt by Sav's stupid amp D=) and she lost and muttered something about 'Ron-Ron going without me'. Yeah; I decided to add that person to this chapter 8D~

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

The countdown has begun =) **28** more days until Degrassi is back!

(Since I'm uncreative I'll go back to…) Love Me?

V


	23. Hooking Up

"Hey Torres!" Adam quickly stowed his mirror away and turned towards the sound of the voice. Fitz and Owen were stumbling towards him, laughing loudly and practically getting the attention of everyone in the hallway. Which, in turn, made the attention go to Adam as well.

"Dude how come you left the party early? You totally missed all the fun!" Adam rolled his eyes, wondering if Owen and Fitz had finished off all the alcohol that morning. They were stumbling over their own feet and slurring their words. Mr. Simpson would find out soon that they went to school drunk and they'd probably get suspended.

"The party didn't exactly float my boat." he replied simply, closing his locker and spinning the lock.

"Well you missed it!" Fitz said, tossing his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders and leaning on him. Adam strained under his weight, wondering why they always liked to lean on him when they weren't exactly the lightest cloud in the sky. And why did they even lean on people? It wasn't like he randomly walked up to someone and said 'sup' before randomly putting all his weight on the poor person.

"Missed what?" he managed to ask, not really paying attention to the answer. He had plenty of other things on his mind; like his aunt coming later that day.

"Bianca came back from…" Fitz drew up a blank; obviously not realizing Bianca had driven Adam home, "wherever she went to and got completely wasted. It was amazing." Adam rolled his eyes; wondering how someone getting wasted would be 'amazing'.

"Dude!" Owen chimed in, "I heard her and that KC guy are together now." he rolled his eyes; thinking about how Fitz and Owen gossiped more than Drew's girlfriend when he realized exactly what they had said.

Bianca and KC?

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca strutted down the hallway, her curvy hips swinging so much it should be illegal. She caught the eyes of every guy in the hallway. No matter how big of a bitch she was she still had the power to seduce any man. Adam rolled his eyes at her theatrics and turned back towards his locker.

"What did you ever see in her Torres?" he grumbled to himself, slamming the door shut and twisting the lock.

"Later Torres!" she called seductively, sliding past and shooting him a wink. Adam shivered in disgust but did his best to hide it.

"See you Bianca." He replied instinctively, getting a few glares from all the jealous guys.

Word had already gotten out that she and the bad boy, foot ball player KC were dating. Adam shook his head slightly before adjusting his beanie. He wondered how _that_ had happened. A few lockers away Eli and Clare were wondering the same thing.

"I mean; I get that Bianca's pretty…" Clare was saying and Eli snorted. She shot a glare in his direction and he ducked his head.

"More like slutty…" he mumbled and Clare smacked his arm. He grabbed it in mock-hurt. "I'm wounded." she was about to say something when her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe they hooked up and KC got her pregnant so he has to stay with her… for the baby!" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right; you're forgetting about Jenna. If Bianca was knocked up he'd just dump her and move on to the next slu-" Clare smacked him before he could finish. He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to hurt him, but pretended to wince anyways.

"I thought you were going to drop the whole Jenna being impregnated by KC thing?" she scolded, "Remember what happened last time you brought that up?" Eli rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.

"Worried about me Blue Eyes?" he teased, "But fine; I'll drop it. And about your whole her being pretty thing; you're wrong. She's stupid, rude and looks like she'll stab you with her teeth." Clare tried to hide her chuckle; that sounded like something Adam would say.

"She is pretty; you need to stop being so mean to her." Clare scolded after she controlled her giggling.

"If I remember correctly you were the one saying Bianca was a mean, heartless, little-"

"No need to bring that up." Clare interrupted, blushing furiously. He smirked triumphantly. "Plus; that was right after she ripped Adam's shirt open in the middle of a hallway and got Fitz and Owen to pick on him." she felt the need to defend herself, glancing back at Adam who was still rummaging through his locker. She thought it was kind of funny that Bianca had been all flirtatious with him, and he had been outright disgusted. The smile slid off her face when Fitz slid up to him and started talking.

The bell rang, jerking Clare out of her thoughts. Eli was staring at her curiously, but decided to keep his questions to himself. If she wanted to talk to him; she'd start it. They both started towards lunch, still discussing why KC and Bianca would be together. Eli accidentally bumped into someone and turned to apologize.

"I'm—oh it's _you_." Fitz glared down at him and Adam's eyes widened slightly. Clare tensed immediately, her hand unconsciously reaching out to hold Eli back.

"Watch it; Goth." Fitz hissed before purposely shoving Eli's shoulder and continuing down the hallway. Eli glared after him and Clare tugged on his arm; getting him to start walking with her. Adam stayed where he was; even when everyone had left already. He still remembered what Fitz had randomly walked up to him and said.

_That stupid emo's going to get what's coming to him._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

You were so close to being human Bianca! But now you're back to your old ways; _darn_. Someone should tell her that hooking up with someone while they're wasted isn't a good idea~ and that starting to date the loose cannon known as KC isn't a good thing~

_Oh well!_

I am superly, duperly tired at this moment which is why I can't think of anything to type here. _Hmmmmm_; OH! I just saw the new Degrassi promo and let me say; WOOT. I am so psyched right now after seeing that! 8D I wonder what's got Eli's panties in a bunch and why he's digging through a garbage can! And I wonder what Alli did to make her parents pissed… Mrs. Torres probably called them and said she was trying to seduce Drew D=

But was pissed me off was (you should've seen this coming) NOT ENOUGH ADAM! I mean, honestly? If there's not enough Adamy goodness in the promos how much Adamy goodness could they possibly have in the show? They need to add more, THIS INSTANCE! Otherwise I'm going to be sad D= I'm going to find the Degrassi creators and threaten them with my IPod charger! D=

Anyways~

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**27** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love Me?

V


	24. Panickly

Adam's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was around. Luckily everyone was inside, eating lunch. "Put that away." Owen chuckled and swung the bat around.

"Scared Torres?" Owen teased and Adam's eyes narrowed. Of course he was! They brought a bat to school!

"Seriously, put that away," he snapped, "It's not like you're going to use it."

"Oh contraire," Fitz said, and Adam mentally applauded him for using such a big word. "We are." Adam's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"I am not going to let you beat Eli with a bat." He said, squaring his shoulders. Fitz started laughing and soon Owen joined in.

"We aren't going to beat that little emo with a bat." Owen said, once he had regained his breathing.

"Though he would deserve it." Fitz interrupted and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Of course he would because he has your precious Clare," Owen said, shoving his shoulder. Adam's eyebrows rose slowly; Fitz liked Clare? Before he could ponder over that thought Owen turned back to him. "We're going to get his precious little car." With that Owen and Fitz started towards the parking lot.

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed, sprinting after the two. He placed himself in between Morty and the bat, raising his hands as if to say 'stop'.

"Move Torres," Owen said.

"Don't you think this is going overboard?" Adam asked, "It's not like he's done anything to you guys."

"Getting me arrested." Fitz said simply.

"That was a long time ago!" Adam exclaimed and Fitz rolled his eyes.

"He's had this coming to him for a long time," he grabbed Adam's arm and tried to yank the younger boy out of the way. Adam tried to stay put, knowing that if Owen went through with it that it would make Eli extremely pissed. He really did care about his car and would automatically know who ruined it. His eyes sped around the parking lot for help and fell on two people that just stepped out of the school.

"Hey Andrew!" he shouted obnoxiously loud. Drew's head snapped up away from Alli and fell on his younger brother. Owen stowed the bat behind his back, glaring at the younger boy. "Are you and Alli ok?" Adam continued. Alli's eyes flashed before she turned on her heel and stormed back into the school, making Adam's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Drew sighed and dashed off after her.

Adam wondered if he had said something to offend her.

"Good going Torres," Owen snapped, shoving past him and starting towards the school. Fitz followed after him and Adam sighed in relief; at least they'd leave Morty alone.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Do you tell everyone in the school our problems Drew?" Alli snapped, still storming away from her boyfriend. Drew followed after her, trying not to show his annoyance. They wouldn't be having any problems if Alli didn't freak out about 'not getting enough attention' when Adam had been out late.

It wasn't his fault he was worried about his brother!

"I don't tell anyone!" Drew repeated for the millionth time.

"Then why did Adam say 'are you guys ok'?" she snapped, finally whirling around to face him. Her eyebrows narrowed and her jaw clenched, waiting for his answer.

"Adam has a sixth sense or something for relationships!" Drew exclaimed, making Alli roll her eyes. "He always knows when something's wrong! Plus; he was there when you stormed from my house." Alli glared at him and was about to reply when the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later." She snapped, spinning around and starting down the hallway. Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering why she was being so stubborn.

"Sorry…" a tiny voice muttered from beside him. He looked over and saw Adam staring after Alli. He sighed and pushed on Adam's beanie.

"Don't worry about it," Drew replied as Adam huffed as he adjusted his beanie again. "I think she's PMSing." Adam rolled his eyes.

"You really know nothing about relationships." Adam chuckled and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Why were you out there with Fitz and Owen anyways?" Drew prodded and Adam froze.

"We were just talking." Adam shrugged it off and Drew's eyebrows rose at the obvious lie.

"Then why were you panickly shouting my name when I stepped outside?" he asked.

"Panickly isn't a word." Adam avoided the question and Drew rolled his eyes.

"You'd tell me if they were messing with you again, right?" Drew asked softly. Adam looked up at his brother before looking away and waving his hand dismissively.

"You're freaking out over nothing; nothing's going on." Adam said before chuckling slightly and bitterly adding; "Except Aunt Patty's coming today." Drew tensed.

"Oh yeah." His nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's great." Remembering that their Aunt was coming that day also reminded him that Eli was going to be there as well.

That is if Eli still wanted to; Drew hadn't apologized yet.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Hey; Goldsworthy!" Drew shouted, jogging over towards the hearse that Eli was climbing in. Eli looked up and sighed, wondering if Drew was going to freak out on him again. He wasn't really looking forward to that idea. "I just wanted to say… sorry." Drew admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Eli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I found out about what KC did to Adam, so I know why you two got in a fight…" Eli's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah… don't worry about it." He shrugged it off and a smirk slid onto his features. "I take it you're the one that gave KC the black eye?"

"Guilty as charged." Eli fist bumped him.

"Nice."

"Thanks," Drew said, smiling slightly. "So you still planning to come over for dinner today?" Eli smirked.

"Sure." He didn't want to admit he didn't plan to show up because he thought Drew wouldn't want him to be there. "Want a ride?" Drew looked around and nodded.

"Sure; Adam's probably walking already."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

YAY! 2 chapters in one day; go me! –dances- anyhow~ yes! You will finally get to meet Adam and Drew's horrible aunt; tomorrow when I update the story again. MWAHAHAH!

/coughcough Anyhow~ I've heard some rumors going around that Adam's the person leaving _(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) _and I can see where they're coming from but I seriously hope they're wrong D= Adam just came into the season; he can't leave the show so soon! Especially since they'd lose _so many_ viewers if he left the show (and they'd lose more as I start rioting and locking degrassi watchers in my basement so they get less and less viewers and are forced to bring Adam back)

I personally think it's Alli. I heard she already admitted in an interview that she's leaving the show so she can film a movie or something~ So I'm kind of hoping it's her, just so Adam stays. And it makes sense; in the first promo she says; 'My life is so over' and she apologizes to her parents in the second promo so I wouldn't be shocked if they sent her to a different school.

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**27** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me? 8D

V


	25. World War Five

"What is Eli doing here?" Mrs. Torres asked when she returned home, her eyes wide and staring directly at the figure dressed in all black. Eli glanced up lazily from the TV, not at all affected by her gaze.

"I invited him for dinner," Drew said casually, "Is that a problem mom? He's already locked out of the house because his parents went on a date and he doesn't have a key to his house…" Drew babbled on innocently and Eli smirked at the obvious lie. Mrs. Torres studied both boys and was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

"Just let him stay sis." Another female stepped out from behind Mrs. Torres. She seemed to be almost identical to Mrs. Torres but was a few inches shorter and had more lines on her face. Eli took is that she was Patricia; the 'bitch' Drew had been talking about for the past five minutes. "It'll be nice to get to meet some of your kid's friends." Drew smiled triumphantly and Mrs. Torres sighed in defeat.

"Fine Drew; he can stay." She just seemed to notice something. "Where's-" before she could finish her sentence the door opened again, revealing a depressed looking Adam.

"Right there." Drew said simply, his sympathy reaching out to his brother. He knew how much Adam hated it whenever their Aunt came to visit. Adam's eyes widened slightly in shock when he noticed Eli on the couch but before he could say something his aunt interrupted him.

"You're so pale!" she exclaimed and Adam rolled his eyes. Without replying he pushed his way through the living room and started up the stairs. "That's disrespectful!" his aunt shouted after him before turning to Mrs. Torres. "You need to teach that kid some manners." Eli and drew snuck into the kitchen.

"I thought you said she was a bitch," Eli whispered, knowing that Mrs. Torres had hawk-like hearing, "She seems like a regular Aunt to me."

"Oh just wait and see." Drew said mysteriously.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Everyone had sat at the table for dinner in silence, and Eli couldn't help but notice how on edge Drew and Mrs. Torres was. Patricia was completely comfortable and Adam was silent, obviously waiting for something. Eli rolled his eyes and got ready to eat when a simple statement cut through the air.

"Why are you wearing an outfit like that _young lady?_" Patricia asked, staring directly at Adam. Eli froze in the process of putting food into his mouth, his eyes flashing to Drew, who had an 'I told you so' expression on his face.

"Because I'm a _young man_," Adam countered.

"That's enough." Mrs. Torres hissed, but the two ignored her.

"You're obviously not a young man _Gracie_ and you need to stop with this stupid little act of yours. This is the wrong way to get attention."

"My name is _Adam_ and I'm not doing anything to get attention; it's not my fault you haven't accepted this yet." Adam shot back, his hand gripping his fork so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Attention seeker."

"Beast."

"Attention seeker."

"Beat."

"Freak."

"Patricia!" Mrs. Torres gasped, staring at her sister. Eli's eating utensils dropped onto his plate and he gaped at Patricia.

"Burn in hell." Adam replied simply, glaring into his Aunt's eyes.

"Adam!"

"Don't call _her_ Adam sis; it'll just plays into _her_ little fantasies."

"The only fantasies I have involves two forks and a knife shoved so far down your-"

"Adam!" Mrs. Torres shouted, interrupting his violent statement. "Go to your room."

"Gladly!" Adam shot back, roughly shoving his chair away from the table and storming from the room.

"You should really stop letting that kid watch horror movies." Patricia said simply, taking a bite from her chicken. Mrs. Torres rounded on her sister and pointed towards the living room.

"Patricia, living room; _now_!" Patricia rolled her eyes but pushed away from the table nonetheless. Mrs. Torres followed after her sister, her eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring.

"Holy shit." Eli whispered when they left and Drew nodded in understanding. "Adam has to deal with that bitch once a year?" he asked, turning to Drew.

"Sometimes more." Drew said sympathetically, "And that wasn't even a real fight for them; mom jumped in because you're here and probably doesn't want you seeing that."

"Why does she let someone talk to her son like that?" Eli wondered aloud and Drew shrugged.

"Probably because she's family. They were really close, and then Adam and his dad stepped into the picture. When we all found out that Adam wanted to be Adam my mom didn't take it really well, which meant Patty didn't take it well. Over the years my mom's kind of ok with it, but Patty never warmed up to the idea." Drew explained and Eli nodded sympathetically; feeling bad for Adam. Getting crap about his condition by his own family? The people that were supposed to stand by him no matter what and accept him for who he was?

That must've been horrible for him to deal with. Drew gestured towards the stairs with his head and Eli nodded in understanding. He started towards the stairs, ignoring the yelling coming from the living room, and silently pondered over the fact that Patricia was a bitch like Mrs. Torres.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Hey." Eli said, leaning in the doorway. Adam, still sprawled on his bed and reading a comic book, glanced up and sighed.

"What are you doing here Eli?" he asked the question that had been burning a hole in his head since he saw Eli on the couch. He wondered if Eli knew about what almost had happened to Morty and was planning revenge.

"Drew invited me to dinner because he thought you could use a friend, and now I see why. Your Aunt is a bitch; just like your mom." Adam stayed silent, making Eli wonder if he overstepped his boundaries. He was about to say something when Adam finally spoke up.

"She's actually an even bigger bitch then my mom." Eli smirked and Adam smiled.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I-I tried to make her a huge bitch but I couldn't have someone being mean to my precious Adam! D= Plus; Eli was there and you know Mrs. Torres wouldn't let someone see how the fights escalate in her household~ Parents are always worried about keeping up appearances and such.

And yay! Eli and Adam are acting all buddy-buddy again!–_kinda_. Sorry I didn't go very detailed with Patricia's looks… I'm lazy. XD

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**26** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	26. Finally Snapped

"Why are you just standing there?" Adam asked curiously, looking over at Eli who hadn't moved from the doorway in minutes. "You normally barge in and make yourself at home." Eli shrugged and made his way over to Adam's desk chair. He didn't want to admit that he figured Adam would tell him to get the hell out if he tried to step in his room.

"Listen… Adam," Eli started awkwardly, not used to apologizing, "About what I said, and the fight. I just wanted you to-" Adam cut him off.

"Relax Eli," he said, chuckling at his friend's stuttering; he'd never even heard Eli stutter before. "I get what you're trying to say. And I'd say the same thing but I'm not into the mushy emotional shit. Can we just say we're cool and get it over with?" Eli smirked.

"Deal."

_**xxxxxxx **_

Adam glared at the football players as they continued to throw the footballs back and forth. He had been dropped off two hours early with Drew again and, having nothing better to do, decided to watch the practice… he could honestly say it was the most boring thing in the world.

He wished he had a comic book handy.

"Duck!" Adam's head snapped up.

"Where?" suddenly a football slammed into his head, making him stumble and nearly fall over. Once he regained his footing he clutched his head, cursing Riley and his good throw.

"Shit, Adam! You ok?" Zane asked and Drew starting jogging over.

"I'm never coming to your practice again." Adam complained when Drew asked him if he was ok. Drew rolled his eyes and Adam threw it back.

"Nice throw Torres." Riley complimented and Adam saluted him before sitting down on the grass.

"You ok?" Drew repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," Adam waved his hand dismissively, "I'm not going to die or anything." Drew rolled his eyes before lowering his voice.

"I meant about last night…" Adam frowned.

"Yeah. I mean; it's to be expected, right? Whenever she comes she's a total bitch." Adam ripped the blades of grass and threw them onto his shoes. Drew plopped down next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Mom gave her shit about it yesterday though so maybe she'll lighten up." Adam laughed at the thought of that ever happening. "On the plus side; you and Eli seemed to be on speaking terms again." Drew noted and Adam nodded.

"Yeah; I _think_ we're ok now." Adam replied and Drew tried to hide his smile.

"That's good, now all you have to do is talk to Clare."

"Ugh!" Adam groaned, falling back onto the grass. "Great; just great. How am I supposed to do that? She probably hates me!" Drew patted his brother's knee comfortingly.

"I think she'd be a lot more forgiving then Eli, and if Eli forgave you easily then she will as well." Drew said.

"Hey Torres; come on! We only have thirty more minutes of practice!" Drew looked up and rolled his eyes.

"In a minute!" he shouted back and Riley shrugged. Drew turned back to his brother, who pulled himself off the grass and was dusting himself off.

"Go ahead and practice, I'm just going to finish my English homework." Adam said, tugging his backpack towards him. Drew nodded and started towards the other football players.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"You can be such a girl sometimes." Owen said and they all burst out laughing. Adam's head snapped up and a glare slid onto his face. He hadn't said a word throughout lunch, thinking of a way to approach Clare and apologize instead, so he didn't understand why they insisted on teasing him.

He'd had enough.

"I am not a girl." He said it so forcefully that the table was silenced immediately. All of them were shocked by Adam's sudden outburst, even Adam himself.

"Whoa; sorry man," Owen said, raising his hands in surrender. Adam stared at him for a second, wondering if he was serious. "No need to get your boobs twisted about it." He and Fitz high fived. Adam didn't even bother to tell the hot head that it didn't even make sense; he knew it was only supposed to offend him. Instead of wasting any more time with them he grabbed his bag and shoved himself away from the table.

"Oh Adam," Fitz laughed, "Why so pissy? Are you PMSing?" Adam shot a cold glare in the direction, feeling the gaze of many of the students in the lunchroom on him. Turning his back on the table he started towards the doors.

"Whoa Adam, man; we were just kidding!"

"It was supposed to be a joke; we're sorry!" Adam chose to ignore the two bullies and pushed through the doors.

They didn't have any right to joke about him being biologically female; not after they made his life living hell because of it. He went through so much hell for being a transgender and it wasn't something he could easily rub off as a joke.

Even Eli and Clare knew that comments like that were off limits. They knew it was a simple comment to them, but a _huge_ stab at Adam. It was why he reacted the way he did when Eli had made the 'don't be a girl' comment.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare stared after Adam, ready to jump from her seat and rush after him. Eli was in the same position, knowing that Adam had finally reached his limit. The lunchroom got eerily quiet after the confrontation and everyone waited anxiously to see what would happen next.

It seemed as if Owen and Fitz were going to apologize, but Eli wasn't going to have any of that. They didn't deserve Adam's friendship if they were just going to joke around with his insecurities like that. But, to everyone's surprise, it was Fiona Coyne who stood in their way instead.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared up at the two boys.

"You two make me sick," she spat, with so much hatred that even Eli flinched. "It's people like you two that want me to give up guys for good." She growled, her mind flashing back to Bobby before she turned on her heel and marched out after Adam.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

DUM DUM DUM! And Adam has finally snapped!

UGH! My English partner has finally crossed the line~ he made a stupid comment about Adam. D= I about beat his ass right then and there, what idiot says 'Adam isn't all that great,' to a full-on Adam lover? He's lucky I just kicked his chair, smacked him upside the hell, called him a fucking dumb ass and ignored him the rest of the day. If I had my IPod charger, a ketchup bottle and three plastic bags no one would ever hear from him again.

Sadly I was out of ketchup D=

And some random chick asked me if I was emo today. I was just standing in line with my friend so that he could get his lunch (because we know _I'm_ smart enough to never eat cafeteria food again, but apparently _he's_ not) when the girl in front of me just turned around and asked if I was emo or Goth because I was wearing black that day…

So me, being the person that loves arguments, said; "I don't really like labels and stereotypes. How do you know I'm not wearing black because it's slimming?" and she got all huffy and pissed before saying; "No need to get all offended, I was just asking. And you're already skinny so that's why I thought you were emo or Goth." By now my friend was pretending like he didn't know me, very depressing D= But me, being the sarcastic smart ass I am, said; "Yes I am Goth; I get it from Eli. And I drive a hearse to, would you like a ride?" she got all pissed and walked back to her table. She probably didn't even know who Eli was or what a hearse was, dumb ass XD

So once my friend acted like he knew me he said I made his day XD

Anyway~

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**25** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	27. Almost Apologies

Adam grabbed his backpack off the couch and waited impatiently for Drew to finish getting ready.

"Adam; would you like me to pick you up right after school or do you want to stay until Drew's practice is over?" his mom asked, picking up her keys and waiting by the door as well. Patricia looked over at her younger sister and rolled her eyes; wondering why she was kissing up to the kid.

"Just tell it to wait sis; then you'll save gas." Adam glared, feeling a stab of pain at the 'it' comment.

"I'm actually going to stay late to attend the LGBT meeting," he said harshly, glaring at his Aunt, "Maybe you should go _Aunt_ Patty." He decided to wait for Drew outside.

"Patricia!" Mrs. Torres snapped; her eyes flashing as she stomped towards her sister. "What did I tell you about insulting my family?"

"I don't think I did anything insulting."

"Adam is not an _it_; he's a boy, and I'm not going to stand for you treating him like garbage." Her eyes flashed over to the stairs as Drew descended them. He smiled brightly before noticing the tension between his mom and Aunt.

"I'll wait outside?" and just like Adam he sped out the front door, hastily slamming it shut behind him. Mrs. Torres turned to Patricia for one final glare before stomping from the house as well.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam slammed his locker shut and nearly jumped when he noticed someone standing by him. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was only Fiona, but tensed up again when he saw the worry etched onto her face.

"Hey." He said awkwardly when she didn't say anything. He pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder and was about to start down the hallway when she spoke up.

"Hey," she said simply, "I looked for you at lunch yesterday but I couldn't find you." Of course she didn't; he'd spent the rest of lunch in the bathroom and worked extra hard to avoid everyone. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied. Fiona's eyes darkened when he used his usual response whenever someone asked if he was alright. Adam shifted uncomfortably under Fiona's gaze and sighed.

"Is there something you wanted? Because I have to go; otherwise I'll be, _again_." Just as he said that the final bell rang and his shoulders visibly sagged. How many times had he been late to first hour already? His mother would definitely be called.

"Sorry…" Fiona apologized, noticing how upset Adam was for being late again.

"Yeah, me too…" Adam mumbled before stepping around the older girl and starting down the hallway. On the plus side; he had avoided an emotional conversation with Fiona. The down side was his mother would be called and he'd have to figure out a way to apologize to Clare.

So far his day sucked.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare waited patiently for Eli by her locker. Her wide blue eyes scanned the hallways and she sighed again, glancing at her cell phone. If he didn't get there soon she'd just have to head to class without meeting him. She wasn't really looking forward to do that.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun around; expecting to find her boyfriend trying to sneak up on her. Instead she found a slouching and sheepish KC. Her gaze immediately fell on his black eye and a wave of concern flowed through her. She quickly pushed it aside and stood up straighter; knowing for a fact that it wasn't Eli who gave it to him and thinking that he had probably deserved it.

"Yeah KC?" she asked; slightly impatient. She didn't want to deal with his apologies or excuses when she was waiting for her boyfriend.

"Clare… can we talk?" he muttered, almost so low she couldn't hear him. Clare sighed and glanced around again.

"Can we talk later KC; I'm waiting for Eli." She replied, trying to keep the concern from her voice. She didn't want him to think she had a soft spot for him.

Which; she didn't. KC nodded like he had expected the cold treatment.

"I just wanted to apologize…" he said.

"I forgive you." Clare cut in and KC glanced up at her.

"You didn't let me finish." Clare bit her lip and signaled for him to continue. "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you last year as well as trying to control who you date…" he finished.

"I forgive you." Clare repeated, already over the incident her freshman year. She was still slightly irritated with him for trying to control who she dated, but she knew he'd never be able to do that. KC smiled gratefully before his eyes darkened again.

"I still don't think he's not good enough for you." Her anger flared up but she controlled herself.

"That's none of your business." She said harshly, her eyes flashing. "And it isn't that _Eli_ isn't good enough for _me_; it's that _I'm_ not good enough for _him_." KC opened his mouth to say something but another voice cut in.

"Are you bugging her?" KC and Clare both whipped around to face Adam. He was glaring at KC and KC glared right back.

"Adam?" Clare asked, shocked the boy was talking to them. KC glanced from Clare to Adam and back again.

"I'll talk to you later Clare." KC grumbled before striding away. Adam glared after him before turning back to Clare, his anxiety returning. She stared at him, shocked.

"Um… be careful Clare he could hurt you." Adam said; just to break the silence. Clare couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That's exactly what Eli said…" she rolled her eyes at how the two thought the same things. Adam nodded and forced a smile while also trying to swallow the lump that as in his throat.

"I just wanted to-"

"Hey Clare; sorry about being late…" Eli trailed off as he started towards Clare's locker. Adam glanced up and met his gaze before looking down at his feet. "Hey Adam… what's-"

"I'll see you guys later." Adam interrupted before he pushed past the two and started down the hallway. Eli and Clare both stared after him, confused.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

My mom tried to hide the hot cheetohs from me; SHE SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WOULD NEVER WORK! I have a nose like a basset hound; my sniffer can sense hot cheetohs (or anything else I want) from miles away! 8D

Plus; under the sink was never the greatest hiding place… especially if she tells me to grab the garbage bag from under the sink.

I think I broke my shoulder and my butt. D= I slid down the stairs at school and those are definitely not the most cushioned of stairs. And I know it was a bad fall because people were like; "Whoa, you ok?" instead of; "Ha! Anais you dumb ass!" which is what people said the last time I fell down the stairs~ Granted that had been at my house during my party, but still.

So now my booty is sore and the only chair cushiony enough for me to sit in is my designated computer chair (where I spend half my life) as well as Johnny's passenger seat.

I SAW A NEWER PROMO AND IT HAD SOME ADAMY GOODNESS! And if I'm not mistaken Bianca threw someone (Alli?) over a desk… I'm still trying to figure that part out. ANYWAYS! It's got me all excited because I've finally seen Adam! 8D

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**24** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	28. You're Loss

Adam was lying on his bed with a pillow covering his face when something huge slammed into his stomach and took his breath away. An instant later the weight disappeared and he slammed into a sitting position, gasping for air as the pillow slid into his lap. Drew was standing a few feet away; smirking victoriously.

"Don't do that!" Adam said, throwing the pillow at Drew's face with good accuracy. Drew and his football reflexes caught it and tossed it back.

"It's not like I was on you for more than five seconds." He defended, plopping down on the end of the bed. Adam ripped the pillow off of his face and glared at Drew.

"You weigh a million pounds though, so even if it was only five seconds my internal organs are probably still bruised." He stuffed the pillow behind his head and kicked his feet onto Drew's lap. Drew pushed his feet away only to have Adam plop them right back on his lap.

"It's all muscle though." He smirked and leaned against the wall, finally deciding to just let Adam rest his feet in his lap. Adam rolled his eyes at his own brother's cockiness and reached towards his nightstand for a comic book.

"So why are you in the amazing Adam's room? Is there something I can do for you?" Adam asked and Drew snickered.

"I wouldn't call it the amazing Adam's room since it's not really that amazing." Adam lifted his foot and slammed it down on his brother's thigh.

"It's my room and I can call it what I want." Adam said when his brother winced in pain and pushed his feet off his lap.

"Whatever you say 'The Amazing Adam'." Adam smirked and Drew rolled his eyes. "So; did you apologize to Clare yet?" the smirk slid off Adam's face and he busied himself with flipping through his comic book.

"Not yet." He finally admitted and Drew punched him the leg.

"Well hurry up and do talk to her!" Drew said over Adam's "_Ow_!" "The sooner you're on speaking terms with them, the sooner you can get away from Fitz and his gang of imbeciles." Adam rolled his eyes.

"They aren't _that_ bad you know." Drew glared at him.

"Fitz made your life hell, Owen threw you through a door." Adam winced; wishing everyone would stop bringing that up, "And Bianca is the bitch that announced your secret to the world. Don't tell me they're not that bad."

"We're cool now though." Adam said, shrugging it off.

"Then explain what happened in the lunchroom." Adam's eyes darkened at the memory and he quickly changed the subject.

"Don't you have a history project due tomorrow?" Drew's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit!" he said simply before launching himself off the bed and across the room. Adam chuckled as his brother slammed the door closed.

He made himself comfortable and was about to start reading when he felt something sticking into his leg. He looked over and snatched up his brother's phone, sighing in annoyance. He pulled himself away from his comfortable bed and started towards his door. The phone vibrated and Adam instinctively opened it. His eyes widened when he read the text and he pushed open his brother's door.

"Wow; thanks for knocking." Drew said sarcastically with a good natured smile. It fell away instantly when he saw Adam's expression. "Whoa, you ok?"

"You tell me." Adam threw the phone at his brother. Drew flinched as it came into contact with his stomach and looked at it. His eyes widened and flickered back to Drew.

"Adam I-"

"Have been hooking up with Bianca." Adam finished for him. His eyes narrowed and he ran his hands through his hair before he started pacing. "I can't believe you!"

"Adam it's not what-"

"It looks like? You've been cheating on Alli… with _Bianca_ no less! Even after all the shit she did to me; you still hook up with her. And then you bitch at _me_ for being on speaking terms with that poodle headed ass wipe when you've been doing it with her for who knows how long!" Drew flinched at his younger brother's harsh tone. "You pretended like you were worried that they'd hurt me or something when really; you didn't want your little affair to be found out!"

"Adam- Adam!" Drew exclaimed desperately as his brother stormed from the room.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Bianca knew it was slimy, slutty and completely ignorant for her to send Drew a sexy picture and ask him if he wanted to hook up; but she was desperate. The football jock had completely ignored her when she had flirted. One time he had flat out said he wasn't interested and he had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop her.

And as soon as she sent it she wished she could take it back. Sure; rumors spread around school about her being a slut. But she had never stooped so low as to hook up with someone when she was with someone else. Not that her and KC were fully devoted to the relationship. It more of _happened_ when the two of them got wasted and the rumor immediately spread around school like wildfire. They just went with it for the hell of it; but the relationship dwindled to nothing, fast.

KC was an emotional wreck and Bianca couldn't be tied down.

When her phone buzzed she almost fell off her bed. She already knew what the reply would be, but she read it anyways. Her large brown eyes scanned over the words and she shrugged it off before texting back. It wasn't a huge deal; it wasn't like she was going to cry or anything.

_Leave me the hell alone._ It read.

_You're loss. _She replied.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi.

**Author's Notes:**

Wow; I actually wrote Bianca's point of view. Hmm… _weird_. Oh well 8D It was kind of different to write because I'm not exactly sure how Bianca thinks and all that. Some say she's a bitch 24/7 while others think she's secretly being abused and is keeping all this emotional turmoil inside. I just think she loves Adam and knows it's too late 8D

And yes; I know Adam would _never_ react like that because he's too amazing and awesome and understanding but I had to add some more drama somehow. And in the show Drew _did_ hook up with Bianca but I could never make him do that in my fanfic D=

I'll never get teenage boys -_- my stupid English partner stabbed me with a pencil then said my scream was very sexual… how the hell is; "O-OW! What the fuck was that for?" very sexual? Instead of replying I stabbed him with my pen repeatedly and said his scream was very dumb ass-y. I really need to talk to my English teacher about getting a seat change and a new English partner -_-

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**24** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	29. Confrontations

Adam knew that freaking out on Drew the other night wasn't cool of him and he wished he could've taken it back. Drew had always been supportive of Adam's decisions and never turned his back on him…

So what gave Adam the right to do that to Drew? Adam sighed in aggravation and crumpled up his scratch paper. How was he supposed to focus on the value of x when all he wanted to do was apologize to his brother? He ripped out another sheet of paper and glared at the clock. After his weight class was when he normally spotted Drew in the hallway; and that would be the perfect time to talk to him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the bell rang, making him jump.

"Ok class; turn in your papers on the way out." Adam's eyes widened and he looked down at his blank piece of paper. That wasn't going to help his grade. Sighing in defeat he shoved everything in his backpack and snuck past the other students. His eyes roamed the hallway, feebly hoping his brother would be around. Instead he saw Eli and Clare… and they saw him.

"Hey Adam!" Eli called, still curious about the incident in the hallway the other day. Adam seemed to want to talk to Clare but Eli had interrupted them. "Adam wait!" Eli called when the younger boy turned and started down the hallway.

"Can't talk!" Adam shouted over his shoulder, "Kind of busy!" they watched him speed around the corner before exchanging a shocked, and hurt, glance.

"What was that about?" Clare asked the question that was on Eli's mind.

"…I don't know." Eli replied honestly, wondering if Adam was still mad at them. "We talked it out so I thought everything would be fine now…" Clare frowned. She had been excited about things going back to normal between the three of them. It seems she got her hopes up for nothing.

"We should talk to him in English…" Clare offered and Eli nodded in agreement.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam slumped into class and immediately dropped his backpack with all the other backpacks. He had been unsuccessful in finding Drew; on top of the fact Eli and Clare probably thought he was still pissed at them. The day was horrible, and when Bianca walked up to him he had a feeling it would get ten times worse.

"Tell your brother he missed out." She said simply, a smirk on her face. Normally he wouldn't understand what she was talking about, but since he had read the text he understood perfectly. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Leave him alone." He snapped, startling the brunette.

"Excuse me? He was the one that started flirting with me before deciding not to do anything!" it wasn't the total truth but it wasn't a lie. Adam's hands clenched into fists and he glared at her. At least Drew hadn't done anything with her; that would've been horrible. And flirting wasn't really that horrible, Adam had fell into Bianca's trap earlier. But he knew from personal experience that no good ever came of that.

"Just leave my brother alone." Adam repeated, catching the attention of some other students in the room. Among those students were Owen and Fitz. They started over towards the two, curiosity getting the better of them.

"Someone seems jealous." Bianca shot back, slipping into the defensive. "Mad because your brother can go ten times farther then you?" Adam dug his nails into his palms.

"Stay away from him; he's clearly not interested and you just seem desperate if you're going to keep bugging him." Bianca's eyes narrowed at the desperate comment. She had already thought that and didn't want others to think the same thing. Instead of saying anything back she forced a bitter chuckle.

"You really are jealous because you're nothing but a pathetic little girl that plays dress up." Adam bit back an insult. He was not going to let Bianca get the better of him.

"Think what you want; just leave my brother alone."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Bianca asked as she shoved him in the shoulder. He took a step back before holding his position. He glared over at Fitz and Owen, who were laughing at the whole thing.

"Woo chick fight!" Fitz cheered, making Adam's blood boil.

"Come on; do something." Bianca said again, pushing his shoulder. Adam's glared snapped back to her. He knew they were just egging him on, trying to get a rise out of him. He was _not_ going to stoop that low. Mustering all the self control he had walked past her and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry; I don't hit girls." He said simply before his eyes traveled over her body and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Even if desperate sluts like you deserve it." Then he turned around and marched out of the room.

"Mr. Torres; where are you-" before the teacher could finish his sentence the door slammed closed. Bianca's fists were still clenched into fists and her blood was still boiling. Fitz and Owen were laughing and high fiving each other and everyone else seemed to think what Bianca had said was messed up.

If Bianca was going to be honest with herself she'd agree.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam stormed down the hallway, angrily ripping his beanie off his head and opening his locker. He stubbornly held back the tears while tossing his precious hat in his locker and roughly running his hand through his hair. He'd never admit it but some of the things Bianca said really had got to him. How could someone be such a heartless bitch?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi. D=

**Author's Notes:**

Am I the only one that drowns my oatmeal in milk and then buries it in sugar?

Random question but my step dad was making fun of my oatmeal this morning xP I was very depressed by that fact.

And apparently I'm stupid and need to learn to shut my mouth. -_- so much for banishing drama right? If my friend is going to let his stupid girlfriend talk to me like that then I don't think I want to be friends with him. I'm happy to say I took the higher road and became the bigger person. I told her to shut up and _I_ left the table to actually hang out with my Degrassi friends.

Stupid drama =( grrr!

The next update probably isn't going to be until Saturday D= I sorry! I just have to volunteer all day tomorrow and I don't think I'll have any time to update the story. _If_I do have time I will (=

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**23** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	30. No More Worrying

Drew roughly ran a hand through his hair, probably ruining it, and continued to search for Adam. He had tried in vain to search for him in between classes but hadn't been able to find him. Sighing in defeat he moved back towards the lunchroom, hoping Adam was there. Once again he was disappointed and slumped towards the table Alli, Clare and Eli was sitting at.

"He's been ignoring me." Alli was complaining and Drew stiffened up. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Clare forced a smile and patted her head comfortingly. Eli just rolled his eyes and met Drew's gaze.

"Hey Drew." He emphasized and Alli whipped around. She tensed but managed to glare at him.

"What're you doing here?" she asked. She tried to make it seem like she was pissed at him but he could sense the hurt in her tone. His stomach clenched with guilt and he sat down.

"Eating…" he mumbled, feeling like he had to choose between his brother and girlfriend. "Listen Alli… I'm really sorry. It's just; Adam's my little brother and I want to make sure he's ok."

"Adam's a big boy Drew." Alli snapped, trying not to give in to his apology again. "If he wants to hang out with Fitz and his goons maybe it's time you let him. All of you do nothing but worry about him, when he obviously doesn't want that. Don't you think he's a little sick of you babying him all the time?" Drew looked down at the table.

"Alli-" Clare started.

"I'm talking to you two as well." Alli interrupted her, gesturing to Eli and Clare. Clare stared at her, shocked, and one of Eli's eyebrows rose challengingly. "All of you think Fitz is just going to randomly jump him one day. If that hasn't happened yet what makes you think it ever is going to happen? And why do you keep worrying about him when he obviously doesn't want you to?"

"Because he's our friend." Eli snapped, his dislike growing for the girl with each word that passed through her glossed mouth.

"Sure doesn't act like it." Alli muttered darkly before pushing away from the table and walking away. Eli and Clare both stared after her while Drew just stared down at the table.

"Bitch." Eli muttered and Clare slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" Eli said defensively.

"She's right though; I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend." Drew said sullenly and Eli's eyebrows rose.

"How?" Eli asked and before anyone could reply he continued. "Because you don't spend every waking moment with her? Because you're worried about your brother? It sounds to me like she's just being a horrible girlfriend." Clare stared at Eli, shocked by his harsh words.

"I should just let Adam do his own thing for a little bit. Alli's right; he can handle himself. I really don't give him enough credit." Drew pulled himself off the chair. "I'm going to go talk to her." He waved as he followed after Alli. Clare sighed and ran a hand through her auburn hair.

"Why does high school have so much drama?" Eli glanced at her.

"Other high schools don't have as much drama as Degrassi."

"Maybe I should switch schools." Clare grumbled, even though she knew she'd never really want to leave Degrassi. It held too many memories.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Hey; freak!"

"Go to hell Owen." Adam slammed his locker shut and glared at the football player storming towards him. Before he could blink Owen had him pressed against the locker with his hand on his throat.

"Don't ever call Bianca a slut again." He warned and Adam managed to glare back, even though he was slightly terrified of the large, beefy hand that was close to stopping his breathing.

"Why? It's true." He replied. Owen's fist connected with the locker next to his face.

"Shut up." Owen sneered, dropping his hand from Adam's throat and clenching it into a fist at his side. Adam glared right back.

"What're you doing?" a voice shouted. Both looked over to see Fiona Coyne starting down the hallway. Owen glared at her and looked back down at Adam.

"This isn't over." With that he stormed away. Fiona rushed over to Adam's side, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and staring after him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, turning to Adam. He shrugged her shoulder off and shut his locker. "I thought the two of you guys were cool…" she persisted, "But that didn't seem like it."

"Just drop it Fiona." Adam said, snatching up his backpack. She took a step back, shocked. "It wasn't anything. Just boys being boys." He started down the hallway and Fiona stared after him, knowing that he had lied. "And don't tell anyone." He added, looking at her over his shoulder. She saw the sadness in his eyes and frowned.

"Adam…" she whispered but he had disappeared around the corner.

_**xxxxxxx**_

"How do I know you won't bail out on another one of our dates so you can just mope around your house and worry about Adam?" Alli hissed as her and Drew stepped out of the school.

"Alli, I'm sorry about that! It's just hard since Adam's always been bullied for being who he is and I don't want to see him get hurt again." Drew said and Alli crossed her arms over her chest. Her jaw was clenched but he could see the understanding in her eyes. Finally she sighed and looked down at her shoes, feeling slightly ashamed for ignoring him.

"I get where you're coming from Drew; I really do. It's just, you're _always_ with Adam and we never get time to ourselves anymore. And when we do get the time you spend it worrying about what he's doing."

"That won't happen anymore." Drew comforted, "You're right; Adam can handle himself. And if anything wrong with him then he'll tell me. But I'm not going to worry over everything anymore."

_But Adam never tells anyone when something's wrong._ Drew pushed that thought away and stared down at Alli. She was one of the most important people in his life and he didn't want to lose her. A car horn honked but Drew doesn't take his eyes off Alli, waiting for her response.

"Ok," she whispered softly and Drew smiled.

"Andrew; come on!" Adam's handing out the passenger seat window and glaring at him. Mrs. Torres sat in the driver's seat, glaring daggers at Alli. "Make out with your girlfriend on your own time!" Adam leaned over and honked the car horn again.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I TOLD YOU I'D GET IT OUT TO YOU TODAY! 8D HAHAHAHAHH Now I'm going to go collapse on my bed from exhaustion now. D=

Pshh; I wish I could. I'm going out again today because my older sister is going on a date with this guy she met at Wal-Mart and, naturally, I'm going to spy on them and make sure he's not a creeper or a douche. (= Wish me luck! XD

I want my precious Adam to come back already D= WHY DO THEY MAKE ME SUFFER THROUGH THIS LONG, EXCRUCIATING WAIT? The Degrassi creators are probably watching me and laughing maniacally, finding humor in my pain. I wouldn't be surprised D=

Urgh I want food.

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**21** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	31. Talk To Me

Adam sat awkwardly on the couch and tried to pay attention to the screen when his Aunt was sitting a few feet away with her face stuffed in Cosmo Girl. Every so often his eyes would flash over to her, his body tensed with anticipation. It was just the two of them in the house and he knew some snarky little comment was coming, and he was ready to throw something back in her face. After a few more minutes of tense silence Adam finally relaxed into the couch. Maybe she'd just mind her own business and he'd be able to live his life without her constant criticism. Finally feeling at ease he turned the TV up a little bit so he could finally hear what the characters were saying.

"Turn it down _Gracie_." He tensed up again and his eyes narrowed. He should've known better then to let his guard down.

"Shut the fu-" he started but the door opening cut him off.

"We're home!" Mrs. Torres shouted. Adam and Patricia glared at each other.

"Did you kill each other?" Drew shouted, jogging into the living room. Adam ripped his glare away from his Aunt and looked at Drew.

"I wish," he grumbled, tossing the remote onto the table and starting up the stairs. Drew stared at him for a second before glaring at his Aunt.

"Can't you just leave him alone?" Drew asked harshly before stomping after his brother. Mrs. Torres stood behind her son and watched him storm off before turning to her sister.

"Really Patricia?" she hissed, slamming her keys down on the table. "Didn't I already tell you to leave my son alone?"

"It's not my fault you can't seem to control your own children," Patricia said, "Although I should've expected that since he's not really your _real_ child." Before Patricia could react Mrs. Torres' open hand slammed across her cheek. Patricia sat there; shocked and not knowing how to react since she had never been slapped by her sister.

"What-?" Patricia started but Mrs. Torres icy tone cut her off.

"Adam is like a real son to me, and if you are going to keep making his life hell I want you out of my house. Got it?" Mrs. Torres hissed, her eyes flashing. Patricia could only nod numbly, her hand still cradling the cheek that had been slapped. Mrs. Torres gave her one final glare before turning on her heel and storming into the kitchen.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Drew paced outside of Adam's door. He knew how much he wanted to go in there to comfort his little brother, but he also remembered how he had told Alli he'd let Adam solve his own problems. Did this count as one of his own problems? Normally the both of them would just joke around about how bitchy their aunt was; now he wasn't so sure.

Sighing in defeat he ran a hand through his hair and started towards his room. If Adam wanted to talk he'd have to approach Drew, not the other way around.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare impatiently waited for lunch, for once not enjoying the lecture Mr. Anderson was giving them. This class, as well as English, was one of her favorite classes and she was really ticked she couldn't enjoy it as much as usual. It wasn't her fault though; she just needed to talk to Fiona. The girl had texted her last night saying something was up with Adam. Instead of replying right then and there, _like she should have_, she told her they'd be able to talk about it face to face.

Clare jumped out of her seat when the bell rang and shoved everything into her bag at an alarming speed. Before Mr. Anderson had dismissed them she had flung herself from the room and was speed-walking towards the cafeteria. On the way she passed KC, Owen and Fitz. She paused for a second, watching them all huddle around and discuss something secretive. A shiver shot down her spine and she decided to keep walking, not _wanting_ to know what was going on with all of them.

"Clare, Clare!" Clare paused again and glanced behind her irritably. She really wanted to talk to Fiona and find out what was going on. "What's your hurry?" she perked up when she realized it was Eli calling to her. Then she remembered how she hadn't explained the text to him… or even told him about it.

"Just… meeting Fiona." She mumbled, a blush creeping onto her face. She told herself she'd explain everything to him when Fiona told _her_ everything. Eli's eyebrows rose, sensing that it was something more than that.

"You ok?" he prodded, staring at her. Her gaze immediately dropped the floor, breaking off his view of her eyes.

"Yeah; just come one." She grabbed his hand and, ignoring the jolt of energy that shot up her arm, dragged him towards the cafeteria with him. When they made it her gaze immediately darted around the room, looking for the familiar curly, black hair of the infamous Coyne.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi! D=

**Author's Notes:**

I know there isn't an official statement out there about Mrs. Torres being Adam's real or step-mother but I decided to make her his step mother xP

URRRG English partners suck ass D= Especially when they keep talking about Adam _when you are going through Adam-withdrawals!_ That stupid, inconsiderate twit D= RAWR =K

I'm thinking of doing a fic centered on Fiona and her relationship with Declan (not twincest) and how he could've been there more for Fiona after what happened with Bobby. Later on their might be some Fiona/Adam because they'd be a cute couple (Fiona is one of the only people I think partially deserves the awesomeness that is Adam 8D)

Feel free to beat me with a metal bat for being late with my update! D= B-B-But before you do that remember I wouldn't be able to update if I was dead or locked in a hospital! Scooch over Adam! –ducks under bed-

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**19** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	32. Fights

"Clare Bear; would you please calm down and tell me what's going on?" Eli asked; growing slightly worried at her anxious expression. Her bright blue eyes repeatedly scanned the room before snapping back down to her phone. It seemed like she was waiting for someone to text her back. When she didn't acknowledge him he sighed and snatched her phone away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, whipping around to face him. He held it behind himself, keeping it out of her reach.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" he asked softly. She sighed and ran a hand through her auburn curls.

"Fiona texted me and said something's wrong with Adam and she wouldn't tell me until we were face to face." Clare admitted.

"Are you sure she isn't just overreacting?" Eli asked, one eyebrows rising slowly. "You said it yourself; she has a little crush on Adam and maybe she's looking too much into something." Eli pointed out and Clare let her gaze drop to the table.

"I guess you could be right," she muttered, slightly agitated. "But we'll never know since, apparently, Fiona isn't here." Eli handed her back her phone and let his gaze travel around the cafeteria as well. He wanted to believe his words, but couldn't help but worry about his friend. After what he had witnessed at the dinner he wouldn't be surprised if something was wrong with Adam. His aunt had been a real bitch towards him and apparently she'd be staying for a while.

He could only imagine the hell she was putting him through.

"I'm sure Adam's fine; he's a big boy and I know he can handle himself. Remember how he almost beat the crap out of Fitz?" he couldn't help but smile at the image of Adam and Fitz rolling around on the ground, Fitz having to cover his face to prevent Adam's blows from landing. He had wanted to join in and help his friend but Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Oh stepped in and stopped it. The smile instantly vanished when he noticed Clare glaring at him.

"That wasn't funny; he scared the crap out of me." Clare said, remembering the incident when her and Eli took a step into the hallway and saw the two fighting as well. Her reaction had been completely different then Eli's though; she almost started tearing up. She had thought Adam was getting beat up again, not _fighting_ someone.

"Come on Blue Eyes; old Fitzy got what was coming to him." She punched his arm.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam rolled his sleeves up, trying to ignore the stupid bully as he proceeded to grab his books.

"Come on tranny; you can say shit to Bee but you won't even look at me?" Fitz taunted and Adam rolled his eyes and finally turned to face him.

"Burn in hell Fitz." He snapped. Fitz' opened his mouth to say something but his gaze dropped onto Adam's bare forearm.

"Whoa," The old burns were still there, lined up and reminding Adam of his days as Gracie. When Adam realized what he was looking at he quickly tugged his sleeves down defensively. It was too late though; Fitz had already seen it all. "Hurting yourself now tranny? Maybe if you weren't such a freak you wouldn't have to." Fitz sneered making Adam clench his fists and slam his locker closed. He turned away from the bully and started down the hallway.

"You know; you could be a totally hot girl Adam." Adam stiffened immediately and a devilish smile slid onto Fitz's face. His eyes glinted with amusement when Adam turned slowly to face him. Fitz figured saying something like that would get a reaction from Adam and he wasn't disappointed.

"Screw you Fitz." Adam spat.

"Didn't know you liked me that way." Fitz continued; loving the reaction he was getting from Adam. Adam's hands clenched into fists but a smirk slid onto his face. Fitz knew exactly what to say to make Adam pissed, but Adam knew what to say to make Fitz pissed as well.

"I don't, and neither does Clare."

Before Adam could react he was slammed into the lockers.

"You stupid he-she." Fitz hissed in his ear. Adam pushed away and aimed a punch at his stomach.

"Don't insult things you don't understand." He snapped as Fitz dodged the blow. With a sadistic chuckle Fitz landed a punch in Adam's lower stomach.

"Oops; just broke your uterus." He snapped and tried to shove Adam to the ground. Adam groaned but pushed his hand away and kneed him in the groan.

"Oops; just made your balls disappear." He shot back. Fitz groaned and kneeled over. Adam was about to take advantage of his vulnerability until Fitz charged, slamming Adam into the lockers again.

"Adam?"

"What the hell!"

Even at the sound of familiar voices and footsteps the two didn't stop. Fitz grabbed Adam's forearm and threw him on the ground and lunged.

"S-Stop!" Adam rolled over so he had the advantage and got Fitz in the face before he was ripped away from the older boy. Sav locked his arm around Adam and dragged him back. Drew stepped in between the two and prevented Fitz from charging again. Because of the yelling more and more people appeared in the hallway, wondering what the noise was coming from. Among them were Holly J, Eli and Clare.

"Stupid tranny!" Fitz shouted over Drew's shoulder. Drew nearly punched Fitz in the face but Sav's voice interrupted him.

"Enough!" Sav shouted; his tone laced with authority. Adam stopped struggling; realizing his attempt was futile. Fitz seemed to calm down as well and was taking deep breaths while glaring at Adam. Fiona was frozen, her tear filled eyes glued to the bleeding Adam.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I actually updated today; go me! 8D I have to go to the bathroom _so _bad D= And I'm so tired right now it's not even funny~ Today was such a horrible day; I just want to put it behind me xP

My Adam-withdrawal is in full swing, my English partner has decided to show me just how douche-ly he can be, I've lost my voice and everywhere I look drama is staring right back! D= I swear; my school has about as much drama as Degrassi! … too bad we don't have the awesomeness that is Adam; if we did that would make everything ten times better (=

I'm even too tired to go on a proper rant today! D= Better go finish my homework before I crash~ Later! (=

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**18** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	33. Fault

Adam sat on his bed and placed his head in between his legs, cursing himself for being stupid enough to fall into Fitz's trap. If anyone told Mr. Simpson what had happened in the hallway he'd be suspended for good. Who knew; he'd probably be expelled as well. Sighing he sat up and gently touched the side of his face, wincing slightly. He was such an idiot.

"Adam!" the door burst open to reveal Drew, his eyes wide and looking all over the place. His eyes dropped onto the bed and narrowed slightly, concern flickering in them. "What was that?" he hissed. Adam threw a pillow at him before flipping over and pressing his face in the comforter.

"Go away!" Adam emphasized before pressing his face farther into his comforter. Maybe he could press his face so far into the comforter he wouldn't be able to breathe and just die. That would make everyone else on the face of the planet happier. _(NO!)_

"No Adam, I will not 'go away'." Drew snapped, grabbing Adam by the back of his shirt and dragging him away from the comforter. Adam clung to the comforter so it was dragged with him when he was forced to face Drew. "What that about? I thought you and Fitzy were all buddy-buddy now?"

"Nothing." Adam snapped, glaring up at his brother. Drew glared right back.

"Don't pull that crap with me Adam. I've dealt with it long enough; it's time for you to start talking to me." Drew remembered how upset Adam had been as Gracie and how he had kept it to himself until Drew walked in on Adam burning himself. Or all the other issues Adam went through because people wouldn't accept him. Drew was forever grateful to Clare for talking Adam out of hurting himself and not just ignoring him like anyone else would have.

"It's none of your business." Adam shot back and Drew tensed up.

"You are my business Adam," Drew pointed out, "If anyone tries to hurt you or if anything is wrong with you I have a right to know. Now _why _were you fighting Fitz?"

"Apparently the Owen and Fitz get extremely pissed if anyone calls Bianca a slut." Adam said bitterly and Drew's eyebrows rose.

"You called Bianca a slut?" Drew asked, surprised. Adam dropped his glare to his lap and nodded stiffly, waiting for the long speech that was sure to follow. "Nice!"

"What?" Adam stuttered, looking up at his smiling brother. Drew's smile faltered slightly.

"I mean; it's horrible how Owen and Fitz are being assholes again but it's awesome that you stood up to that slut. Was she making fun of you for being biologically female again?" Drew prodded, slightly upset if that was the case. Adam's gaze dropped to his lap again.

"No… it was about the whole picture thing…" Adam admitted sheepishly. Drew's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Picture thing…?" he mouthed to himself. After a second it hit him, making his eyes widen and his mouth shape into an 'o'. "Adam… about that…" he mumbled sheepishly.

"I know you didn't do anything but flirt." Adam cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. Drew's eyebrows furrowed in confusion again and he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" he felt slightly guilty; realizing it was his fault his little brother had gotten into a fight. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and Adam's eyes flashed.

"It's not your fault." He insisted, looking up at his brother. "Nothing is your fault."

"Well if I would've never given Bianca my number and you never saw that picture message then you would've never called Bianca a slut so you would've-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Adam teased when Drew paused to take a deep breath. The smile disappeared when he realized Drew still felt guilty. "It really isn't your fault. It's Bianca's fault for being a slut." Drew looked down at his shoes, still not quite believing him.

"I flirted with her though; I should've known she would send a sexy pic like that." Drew mumbled and Adam's eyebrows rose.

"Since when did you become a psychic?" Adam asked, "You never could've known she'd send the message. And it's not like flirting is illegal; I flirted with Bianca."

"Yeah _before_ she made your life hell." Drew said stubbornly and Adam's eyebrows rose.

"But I'm the one that hung out with her daily for a couple weeks." Adam pointed out and Drew looked down again.

"That's different though…"

"Yeah it's different because what I did is ten times worse. Why would I ditch my real friends to hang out with people that make my life hell?" Adam said and Drew crossed his arms over his chest. Adam sighed; he could tell it was going to take a lot to convince Drew that it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault that you were happy about being accepted by the people that you thought would never accept you." Drew said. "I should've never flirted with a slut that made your life living hell, especially since I have a girlfriend!"

"Flirting with Bianca isn't illegal Andrew! It's not like you did anything with her; so it isn't like you cheated on Alli or anything!" Adam exclaimed. "You're a guy; you have eyes. You can see just how hot Bianca is, even if her personality is shit."

"But-"

"Don't fight me on this Andrew," Adam said darkly, his eyes narrowing. "I _will_ win." A slow smile slid onto Drew's face at his brother's stubborn expression and he was about to comment when the door flew open.

"Dinner." Patricia snapped bitterly before turning on her heel and marching back down the steps. Adam and Drew both exchanged a glance.

"She's such a bitch." Adam finally broke the silence.

"How do you think she got that mark on the side of her face?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

So I feel unloved today; apparently most people don't know I have a twin, and that it's Marcus -_- isn't it obvious when we look alike? I mean; I understand I am more feminine and he is all muscular and all but, really? D=

Unloved ='(

And on top of that Adam-withdrawal hit me with full force D= I was changing (because some people are assholes and throw chocolate milk at me) in the bathroom when I saw the name Adam carved on the stall and toilet paper thingie-mabob. As well as the fact that we were working on word problems in math and the name Adam was used on the 14th problem. =( If that wasn't bad enough my friend's were talking about this person whose name was Adam (and no; not the magnificent one at Degrassi D=) I was quiet the _entire_ day (except for yelling at my English partner as well as the dumb a-hole that threw an open chocolate milk at me)

DEGRASSI NEEDS TO COME SOONER! D=

Anyway; updated again! And on time this time! 8D –dances- I'm so prouuudddd 8D

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**17** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	34. Shoulders For Crying

Adam pulled himself from the car, trying not to show his mom he winced with every move he made. He seriously hoped no one had told Mr. Simpson about the fight; he seriously wasn't looking forward to be expelled.

"Wait; Adam come here for a second." Adam tensed up at the sound of his mom's voice; as did Drew. The two of them shared a worried glance before Adam started back towards the car.

"Yeah mom?" he asked cautiously, feeling Drew's gaze on the back of his head.

"Don't let what Patricia says get to you," Mrs. Torres, shocking Adam. He thought that maybe the cover up Drew had bought to cover up the bruises hadn't worked. He definitely was not expecting some emotional pep talk from his mother.

"I don't," _most of the time_. Mrs. Torres continued to stare at him like she didn't quite believe him. "Seriously mom; I'm fine." Adam insisted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"If you say so Adam," Mrs. Torres said dismissively, looking down at the steering wheel. "But she just doesn't understand; and Patricia has always had a habit to hate things she doesn't understand. I've talked to her about it so she should stop." Adam nodded, wondering if the bruise on his Aunt's face came from his mother…

No; she'd never do that.

"Thanks." Adam said awkwardly before turning around and starting towards the school. He heard his mother's car pull away just as his eyes fell on Clare. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he silently wondered what his old friend was doing at the school so early. He looked around, wondering if Alli or Eli was around.

When he couldn't find them he grew more and more confused but decided it would be best to talk things out with Clare when the school was practically empty. He started towards the steps when he noticed tears streaming down her face and the puffy red eyes. He froze, wanting to go and comfort her but not knowing how to deal with a girl crying. Eventually his caring side won and he started towards her.

"Clare?" he asked softly, looking down at her. She froze and whipped around to face him, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Adam?" she choked out before roughly wiping away her tears. He winced at her actions; remembering how he had done the same thing when Drew caught him crying. "W-What're you doing here?"

"Football practice." When her eyebrows rose slightly he felt the need to explain. "Not for me; Andrew… because you know he's on the football team and all…yeah…" he muttered awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. He tried to look anywhere but the red, puffy tear-stained face of his good friend.

"Makes sense…" Clare said, nodding slightly and averting her eyes as well. After a few seconds of awkward silence Adam finally looked down at her, only to realize she had started tearing up again. Concern filled him and he sat down right next to her. She angled herself so he couldn't see all of her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She sniffed loudly and wiped at her face again.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed brightly, finally turning to face him. Adam winced at all the false cheeriness in her voice and smile.

"No, seriously." He deadpanned and her smile faltered slightly. It almost seemed like she was hoping to fool him. "Clare; we used to hang out all the time. I know when you're crying and when you're trying to hide something." She chuckled darkly.

"I guess so…" she mumbled, her lower lip quivering slightly. Adam placed an arm around her shoulders, already able to tell she was going to start sobbing again. "My parents are getting a divorce." She finally managed before she buried her face into his shoulder.

"There, there…" Adam soothed awkwardly, comfortingly patting her shoulder. He remembered when he first found out his parents were getting a divorce. In a sick way he was sort of relieved; it meant no more fighting.

"And, I know that I shouldn't be being overdramatic like this," she continued, forcing the words out with her sobs, "I was just hoping they'd get over their disputes and forgive each other!" Adam continued patting Clare's shoulder and letting her cry into his shoulder.

He really couldn't think of anything to say; he was always bad with comforting people.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

Everyone was totally jealous of my presentation I was the only one that memorized everything I had to say instead of reading it directly off the PowerPoint =] MWAHAHAHAH XD

I'm just kidding; mine totally sucked~ and I think I got points docked off for adding the whole 'But Adam-withdrawal is ten times worse than the withdrawal people go through when they quit doing drugs.' Then showed a huge picture of the amazing Adam on the next page XD She just gave me a weird look and was like '_Anais_' in this pissy voice XD

What was uber depressing though was this kid asking who Adam was and if he was my boyfriend D= I was so flabbergasted that I didn't even reply; who _doesn't_ know who Adam is? And whoever those people are seriously need to get out and see the world because they are missing awesome-amazing people –_cough_- Adam –_cough_-

Anyway; I went back and re-watched the summer part of season 10 (of Degrassi, what else? XD) and am severely disappointed with Sav/Declan/Anya. I'm disappointed in Declan for not flipping and overreacting when he found out his sister was being beaten (yet he flipped out on Holly J when Fiona was locked in a copy room… someone needs to get their priorities straight.) but he's still amazing~ 8D

I'm disappointed in Sav/Anya for the whole fake-the-baby-for-campaign thing. I totally understand how in the carnival promo for Degrassi they were saying Anya was a 2-faced girl. She told Holly J she'd do it for her then it turned into something to keep her grubby little claws on Sav… even though they ended up breaking up _again_. -_- They seriously need to just stay as just friends or something. But I felt pity and sympathy for her later in the season because of what she was going through with her mom… and she got brownie points for telling Riley to go for it with Zane (=

And am I the only one that things the whole Sav/Holly J thing is kind of gross/weird/vile/disgusting and just plain _wrong_? I seriously loved Holly J/Declan so this is different and weird to me. =/ I hope they end soon.

Phew; that was a long Author's Note D= Enough complaining from me! 8D I'll hurry up and get this posted~

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**14** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love me?

V


	35. Petty Complaining

Adam tensely walked through the hallways. After Clare had rushed off to a yearbook meeting he was left to roam the hallways as people started filing in. He felt like everyone's eyes were on him, and he was anxiously awaiting the announcement that would send him to the Principal's office. _Someone _had have told Mr. Simpson about the fight. But the morning wore on and before it the bell was ringing for first hour. His eyebrow's furrowed in confusion and he made his way to his class. He had a feeling he wasn't safe from expulsion yet, which is why he began coming up with a good excuse for getting in a fight.

None came to mind.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Clare mentally kicked herself for complaining to Adam the entire morning. She knew crying over a divorce was pathetic and he probably thought she was weak. Especially since Adam went through so much and still managed to stay strong. Bullies, a horrible aunt, judgmental peers, neglecting friends, parents that had already been separated for a long time; she didn't really know how he could deal with it.

"Hey," Eli said, bounding up to her. She had already informed Eli about the divorce, though he didn't know just how much it affected her.

"Hey," she responded, forcing a smile. Her blue eyes traveled around the hallways in search of Adam. She had to thank him for being there to listen her whining instead of just turning his back on her.

"What's wrong Clare?" Eli asked, sounding concerned. Clare returned her gaze to him and scratched the top of her head.

"Yeah; I'm just looking for Adam." She mumbled and Eli nodded.

"Oh right; the fight with Fitz yesterday. I wonder if he's going to get suspended…" he mumbled, mostly to himself. He was worried for his friend, as well as confused as to why the fight had started in the first place. The last time he checked Fitz and Adam had been great friends. But after the fight, and Fitz yelling 'stupid tranny', he had a feeling _that_ friendship was over. He couldn't help but be pleased about that, which made him feel guilty. Adam seemed to be happy with being accepted by the bullies, and now that all changed.

"Well… I wanted to talk to him about that as well as thank him for listening to me." Clare mumbled sheepishly and Eli's eyebrows rose.

"Listen to you?" Clare nodded.

"This morning when I was slightly…_upset_… he sat down and listened to my petty complaining." Clare explained looking down.

"I doubt it was petty." Eli said immediately, feeling slightly jealous that Clare had chosen to open up to Adam instead of him.

"Are you still upset…?" Eli asked, studying her. He knew the divorce had affected her but he figured it'd be easier to let her talk to him about it when she was ready. Apparently she chose to talk about it with Adam instead; something Eli still felt jealous of. He knew nothing would happen between the two, Adam would never to that and neither would Clare, but he still felt sad that she opened up to Adam instead of him.

"No; I just needed someone to listen to my complaining for once." Eli felt a stab of pain. He'd always be there to listen to her complaining. So why did she choose to open up to Adam instead? "And now I need to thank him for being there." Clare continued searching, completely oblivious to her boyfriends' inner turmoil. He really couldn't blame her for talking to Adam; it was something Eli had done many times before.

Adam was always a very good listener and never really judged people. He knew exactly what to say to make someone feel better; at least that's what Eli thought when he told Adam about Julia. Shaking his head to control the useless jealousy he forced a smirk. Instead of worrying why Clare talked to Adam instead of him he should've been happy that Adam was there to make Clare feel better.

"Oh!" Clare's eyes lit up, "There he is!" she exclaimed. Eli followed her gaze and, sure enough, Adam was shoving his way through the crowds of people towards his locker. He kept his head low and his shoulders were tensed, like he was anxiously waiting for something. Clare started towards him and Eli followed, figuring it would be a good time to re-talk things over with his best friend.

_**xxxxxxx**_

Adam shoved his way through the crowd with his head low. His mind was still glued on the image of Clare crying all alone on the steps. It was a depressed thought and Adam only wished that Clare was feeling better. On top of that he was still waiting for the hand to come down on his shoulder and tell him he was going to be expelled for fighting. Or maybe Fitz would actually go through with his threat and kill Adam.

Wasn't that a lovely thought?

"Adam!" Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone call his name. He literally jumped when a hand slammed down on his shoulder; just like he thought.

"I can explain Mr. Simpson!" he shouted, ready to spout off his pathetic excuses for getting in a fight when he realized it wasn't the principal. He turned around to face the concerned gaze coming from Clare and the amused one coming from Eli.

What did they want?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I'm a horrible person for updating _2 days_ late. So I'm just going to apologize profusely and hope you all don't kill me for taking so long as well as leaving you with a cliffhanger.

I'M SORRY! **I'M SORRY!** _I'M SORRY!_ I'M SORRY! _**I'M SORRY! **_**I'M SORRY!**_I'M SORRY!_

Forgive me? Pretty please with sugar, a cherry, whipped cream, awesomesauce and Adam on top … scratch the Adam part because he's mine but; pretty please with sugar, a cherry, whipped cream and awesomesauce on top?

_**O**__C__**T**__O__**B**__E__**R**__ 8__t__**h**__ I__**S**__ T__**H**__E __**D**__A__**Y**__**E**__V__**E**__R__**Y**__T__**H**__I__**N**__G __**W**__I__**L**__L __**B**__E __**R**__I__**G**__H__**T**__ I__**N**__ T__**H**__E __**W**__O__**R**__L__**D**__!__**!**_

**11** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love/Forgive me?

V


	36. Placing The Blame

"Mr. Simpson?" Eli teased, breaking the awkward silence with a chuckle. Adam's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Don't judge _Elijah_." He said evenly, shutting Eli up immediately.

"Touché." Adam had half-expected Eli to say something about Adam's real name being Gracie… He shouldn't have thought his friend would stoop that low.

"Anyway…" Adam mumbled when the awkward silence continued. He really didn't like awkward silences; it always made him think it was his fault… which it normally was. "What do you guys need?" he prodded, wanting to get to his locker and speed off to his class. Clare looked down and a blush crept up to her face at the memory of her crying on Adam's shoulder.

"Thanks…" she finally mumbled and Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Eli's eyes lost their playful spark and softened instead.

"What for…?" Adam asked and Clare finally met his gaze.

"For listening when I was being an overdramatic brat." Clare explained. Eli opened his mouth to say something but Adam cut him off.

"You weren't being an overdramatic brat." He said instantly, shocking his two friends. "Everyone deserves a time to complain and you had every right to. You just found out your parents are getting a divorce and that can be earth shattering. It's kind of like everything you know is a lie." Eli's eyebrows rose at Adam's deep and meaningful speech.

"Is that what you felt like when your dad and real mom got a divorce?" Clare asked softly. Eli and Clare both tensed, wondering if that question was going over the line. To their surprise he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah; I welcomed it. That meant the fighting would finally be over. I just get where you're coming from," he glanced around at the dwindling students, wondering if he was going to be late again. "Is that it?" he continued, already edging toward his locker. Eli jumped into action and grabbed Adam's shoulder, preventing the boy to leave. If he wanted to make things right with Adam he'd have to do it while Adam was around. It was always hard to catch the little sophomore if he avoided them.

"No it's not." Eli said and Adam froze. He turned his gaze to his two friends. "We need to talk."

"Ok…" Adam said, trying to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. He knew this moment had been coming and had been trying to avoid it. He didn't really want to have a super emotional talk with his two friends; especially since they had every right to never want to talk to him again.

"I'm sorry." Eli finally blurted and Adam took a step back, shocked. Clare glanced at Eli then back at Adam.

"He means _we're_ sorry." Clare corrected and Eli quickly nodded.

"Yeah; both of us are." He said quickly. Adam looked between his two best friends, still shocked speechless. Sincerity filled both of their eyes and he realized they weren't joking; they really were saying sorry for no reason. The minute bell rang overhead, making Adam jump and everyone else in the hallway scurry to their classes. Clare and Eli continued to wait for Adam's response.

"No…" Adam mumbled, looking down at his feet. Clare and Eli both visibly deflated, thinking he was still mad at the both of them. "You guys shouldn't apologize; I should." Clare and Eli exchanged a glance; both of them clearly not expecting that.

"What?" Clare finally stuttered.

"I was being clingy and stupid." Adam went on to explain. "I should've known better then to ditch real friends to hang out with people like Bianca and Fitz."

"It's not your fault; you were turning into a third wheel-" Clare spluttered but Adam cut her off, still staring at his converse.

"Still; I shouldn't have done something stupid like that." Adam continued, kicking himself on the inside for being so stupid. Before anyone could react; Eli's hands slammed down on Adam's shoulders, making the younger boys' head snap up in shock.

"It's not your fault." Eli said seriously, staring directly at Adam. "It's my fault for being the worst guy friend in the world. You had every right to hang out with other people and completely ignore me. I lied, ditched guys' night and completely treated you like dirt rather than a friend. What you said was true; guys don't ditch other guys, even if it is for their girlfriend." Clare and Adam both stared at Eli, shocked by his completely serious speech. He didn't even smirk once during it, instead he stared directly at Adam. Adam squirmed under his unwavering stare.

"Yeah but Fitz and Bianca were complete assholes; I shouldn't of been stupid enough to trust them." Eli shook his head.

"I get where you're coming from; they were the only people that never accepted you. When they finally started to it was like everyone else in the school did as well." Adam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; wondering how Eli knew exactly what he felt like. A smirk finally settled on Eli's face; he knew he was right. "I went through the same thing before with an old bully of mine. He started to act like he wanted to be my friend instead of just pick on me. I was so ecstatic I didn't stop to think it might've been a way for him to get close so he could attack easier." Adam wondered how he could have a smirk on his face while he talked about an old bully.

"I guess…" Adam finally admitted and Eli smiled; a genuine smile. Clare was beaming as well, her shame and anxiety replaced with happiness.

"We cool?" Eli asked again and Adam smiled.

"Totally." The wrist bumped.

"I guess things are back to normal." Clare exclaimed brightly just as the late bell rang. Her eyes widened in realization and Eli smirked; Clare hated being late.

"Yep, things are back to normal." Adam agreed as Clare scurried off to class with Eli hot on her heels. Adam shook his head, not able to get the smile off his face. He knew things going back to normal meant Fitz, Bianca and Owen would be on his case again. But since he finally had his best friend's back he felt like he could take on anything.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't –sob- own Degrassi D=

**Author's Notes:**

I GOT IT UP ON TIME! 8D What now? I'm sooooooooo proud of myself right now it's not even funny 8D I just want to break down and dance as well as burst out in song I'm so friggin' excited~

I'm thinking of working on a little Degrassi crack!fic on the side that stars me and some of the Adam-loving friends I have made on this site xD I don't know if it would be that cool but it's an idea I've been toying with in my head xP I'd probably be the crazy girl that goes to therapy for over-obsessing about one of her classmates (the awesomeness that is Adam) xD I'm really liking this idea more and more, your ideas? Would you want to star in it? Or would it be too stupid? xP

I'm also thinking of ending this fic right here and just coming out with a sequel that goes more into the Adam/Clare/Eli friendship and Adam having to deal with more on his plate because of his aunt~ I'll probably post a little preview here before I get it out though…

So that means this one is over. 8D Holy guacamole! This is the _first _multi-chapter fanfic I have _ever_ finished on this site. HOLY SHIZNITTLE I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT! 8D

I'd like to thank the academy awards for being too petty to give me an award! 8D xD Just kidding~ But I would like to thank all the reviewers/story alerters and awesome people that I've talked to and stood by me as I wrote the fic 8D

Look out for the sequel xP In the preview (which will be the next chapter on this fic xD) I'll tell people what it's called~ I would tell everyone right now but I just decided to make a sequel a few seconds ago; that's how spontaneous the idea was XD

**_O_**_C**T**O**B**E**R** 8t**h** I**S** T**H**E **D**A**Y** **E**V**E**R**Y**T**H**I**N**G **W**I**L**L **B**E **R**I**G**H**T** I**N** T**H**E **W**O**R**L**D**!**!**_

**9** more days until Degrassi is back!

Love Me?

V


End file.
